I Can't Take It Anymore!
by S.Oyabun
Summary: MinaKushi dan FugaMiko harus mengurusi kerjasama perusahaan mereka diluar negri. MinaKushi berniat menitipkan anak mereka pada Uchiha bersaudara. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana sang duo Uchiha menghadapinya? SasuNaru/ItaKyuu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_** 1: **_**Duo Destroyer**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and so on.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~**_

_**Summary: MinaKushi dan FugaMiko harus mengurusi kerjasama perusahaan mereka diluar negri. MinaKushi berniat menitipkan anak mereka pada Uchiha bersaudara. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana sang duo Uchiha menghadapinya? SasuNaru/ItaKyuu.**_

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang indah serta langit yang berwarna biru polos tak bernoda telah siap menyambut hari. Namun, kini pagi itu telah ternoda oleh teriakan seorang wanita berambut merah dengan mata hijau yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk membangunkan kedua putra manisnya. Tidak, sepertinya hanya seorang.

"KITSUNEEEEE! Ayo cepat bangun!" teriaknya sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar sang anak yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, sosok ibu itu kembali berteriak. "KITSUNE! Cepat bangun atau kau akan telat. Kau mau tidak dapat jatah apel seumur hidup, huh?" kali ini Kushina menyeringai mendengar sedikit bunyi-bunyi gerakan dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Ck, kau mengganggu tidurku, Kushina! Memangnya tidak ada hari esok? Kan besok aku masih bisa sekolah. Sekolah sampai hari sabtu, bukannya sekali seminggu. Dasar nenek sihir cerewet!" ucap Kyuubi dari dalam. Tak menyadari ucapannya telah membuat jiwa iblis sang ibu telah bangkit.

'BRAK'

Pintu kamar Kyuubi telah hancur bersamaan dengan Kushina menerobos masuk ke kamar Kyuubi. "Apa kau bilang KI-TSU-NE? coba ulangi sekali lagi, hah?" dengan itu, Kushina menjitak kepala Kyuubi yang masih bergelung dalam selimut rubahnya. Kyuubi hanya mendecih melihat ibunya telah berhasil masuk ke kamarnya, padahal dia sudah menggemboknya dari dalam. 'Dasar iblis' batinnya horror. Kyuubi lalu bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan omelan sang ibu. Kushina hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan anak berambut merah kejinggaan dan memiliki mata berwarna merah menyala itu.

"Aku harus membangunkan Naru-chan dulu." ucapnya sembari keluar dari kamar Kyuubi dan menuju kamar sebelah. Dibukanya perlahan kamar bernuansa orange itu, dapat dilihatnya sang putra bungsu masih tertidur dengan pulas. Rambut pirangnya menyembul dari balik selimut dan mata biru langitnya masih bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Kushina tersenyum dan mendekati putra bungsunya. "Naru_-chan_? Kau harus bangun. Ayo cepat mandi! Kau harus sekolah." ucapnya lembut, beda sekali dengan caranya membangunkan Kyuubi tadi.

Tampak Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya perlahan dan mengedip-ngedipkannya. Membuat tampang bangun tidurnya menjadi sangat imut, 'Kawaiii' batin Kushina melihat tingkah anaknya. "Mom? Ini jam berapa?" tanya Naruto masih setengah sadar. Kusina tersenyum sembari memperlihatkan jam yang ada di tangannya. Naruto tampak memiringkan kepalanya, dilihatnya jam itu menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Dia tersenyum lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Mom, Naru mandi dulu. Nanti Naru akan menyusul ke bawah."

Kushina mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan. "Baiklah, Naru-_chan_. Mama duluan."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Jangan panggil Naru dengan embel-embel '_chan_' Mom!" Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar protesan dari anaknya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk santai di meja makan. Minato dengan korannya, Kyuubi dengan pandangan malasnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sembari memperhatikan Ayahnya, merasa diperhatikan, Minato bertanya, "Ada apa, Naru? Kenapa memandangi ayah seperti itu?" Naruto diam untuk beberapa saat, "Katakanlah sayang, ada apa?"

"Urusan itu? Apa benar? Apa benar kalian akan pergi keluar negri? Bagaimana dengan Naru dan Kyuu-_nii_, Dad?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap ayahnya lekat. Minato tersenyum dan melipat korannya.

"Naru, itu adalah tugas kami. Ayah dan ibu sebenarnya ingin membawa serta kalian. Akan tetapi, kalian masih harus menyelesaikan sekolah, bukan? Jadi kami tidak bisa membawa kalian. Maafkan kami, sayang." ucap Minato sembari mengelus tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Pergi saja, Naru dan aku bisa menjaga diri dan tinggal dengan baik dirumah yang kelewat besar ini. Naru, kau tidak usah sedih. Kaukan sudah besar, sudah kelas satu smp. Jadi, tidak usah takut." ucap Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan kebimbangan adiknya. Kyuubi adalah kakak yang mengidap penyakit _brother complex_. Dia sangat _over protective_ terhadap Naruto.

"Siapa bilang kalian akan tinggal berdua disini, hah? Kalian akan ibu titipkan pada anak bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku. Jadi, selama kami tidak ada mereka yang aka menjaga kalian. Lagian ibu tidak percaya denganmu, Kitsune. Sangat meragukan kau bisa menjaga Naru." Kushina menginterupsi percakapan mereka sembari meletakkan sarapan keluarganya di atas meja.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau, Kushina!" ucap Kyuubi dan mendapat jitakan sayang dari ibunya. Minato hanya mengelus dadaya melihat kelakuan Kyuubi yang tak pernah memangil ibunya dengan sepantasnya.

"Panggil aku Ibu atau Mom, Kitsune. Dasar kau keras kepala sekali. Dasar tidak manis." Kyuubi mnggerutu mendengar ucapan Kushina. 'Memang aku cewek' batin Kyuubi kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa malihat suasana yang sudah sangat dikenalnya ini. Suasan yang hangat ini.

"Naru, ayo! Nanti kita bisa terlambat." ajak Kyuubi, tidak heran mereka pergi bersama karena mereka satu sekolah. Naruto murid tahun pertama di KMS, Konoha Middle School. Sedangkan Kyuubi murid tahun pertama di KHS, Konoha High School. Meskipun beda tingkat, tetapi sekolah mereka masih dalam satu wilayah—hanya beda bangunan. Tak lupa mereka pamit kepada orang tuanya—minus Kyuubi yang sepertinya ogah-ogahan, katanya terlalu merepotkan dan memperlambat waktu.

"Ktsune, Naru-_chan_! Pulang cepat ya! Nanti kita akan kerumah bibi Mikoto untuk memperkenalkan kalian!" teriak Kushina sembari melambaikan tangannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian ibunya, sementara Kyuubi sudah duluan masuk ke mobil.

"Kushi-_chan_, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap dari sekarang. Lusa kita sudah harus pergi." Minato mengajak istrinya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hm, kau benar. Aku pasti akan merindukan mereka berdua. Semoga nanti mereka baik-baik saja." Kushina tampak sedih mengingat dia akan berpisah cukup lama dengan kedua anaknya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Kyuu-_nii_, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan anak dari bibi Mikoto?" tanya Naruto sembari melihat keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Tidak, tapi kudengar mereka juga baru-baru saja pindah kesini. Sebelumnya mereka tinggal di Suna. Aku heran, kenapa kita tidak dibolehkan tinggal sendiri sih? Padahal akukan bisa saja menjagamu." Jawab Kyuubi sambil menunggu lampunya berubah hijau. Saat lampunya sudah hijau, mobil yang di depannya tak juga bergerak maju. Dengan kesal Kyuubi menekan klaksonnya. Tak ada tanggapan, akhirnya Kyuubi mendahului mobil itu. "Cih, kalo mau tidur jangan di tengah jalan, bego. Dipinggir jalan aja." Ucap Kyuubi edan sembari memukul mobil sport metalik tersebut.

Dahi sang pengemudi yang baru terbangun berkedut kesal. "Berisik." Ucap lelaki tersebut dengan ketus. Kyuubi memperhatikan cowok tersebut, rambut _raven_ yang mencuat kebelakang dengan mata _onyx_ dan kulit putih pucat, 'Suram' batin Kyuubi. Malas meladeni, Kyuubi segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara orang itu memperhatiakn Naruto dengan seksama. Pandangan mereka bertemu, biru ketemu_ onyx_. 'Manis' batin orang tersebut saat memperhatikan Naruto. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kyuubi segera beranjak pergi. Pemuda itu lalu menyusul mobil Kyuubi. Sebenarnya bukan menyusul, melainkan tujuan mereka memang satu arah.

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali orang itu. Jangan sampai aku bertemu dengannya la—Naru? Kau kenapa bengong, kau sakit? Yang mana yang sakit?." Ucap Kyuubi dengan khawatir sembari memegang kepala adiknya. Mulai sudah penyakit _brother complex_ bocah satu ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku Kyuu-_nii_. Aku sudah besar." Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuubi hanya terkekeh dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

'Mata itu, sangat dingin dan tajam, tetapi kenapa aku terpaku saat melihatnya.' Batin Naruto.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Mobil yang dikendarai Kyuubi sudah memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Dengan buru-buru Kyuubi memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil yang dia temui di jalan tadi. Namun, Kyuubi tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Hanya Naruto saja yang menyadarinya, 'Oh, jadi dia murid sini juga.' Batin Naruto.

Kini Naruto menyusuri koridor sekolahnya—Kyuubi sudah ke kelasnya lebih dulu. Naruto menapaki tangga sekolahnya satu demi satu. Sesampainya dikelas dia disambut dengan teriakan seorang bocah yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba. Sementara, bocah yang duduk di sampingnya dengan rambut diikat ke stas seperti nanas—Nara Shikamaru—hanya mengucapkan mantra _Mendoukusai_ andalannya.

Naruto membalas sapaan temannya dengan senyuman, lalu duduk di bangkunya. Gaara, teman sebangku Naruto sudah lebih dulu ada disitu. "Kau kenapa, Naru?" tanya Gaara saat Naruto duduk.

"Hm, tidak. Hanya sdikit lelah." Ucapnya pelan. Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat. Dan kembali fokus dengan guru yang sudah memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai BAB baru kali ini. Buka buku matematika kalian halaman 243 dan cobalah untuk memahaminya." Ucap seorang Guru dengan rambut perak mencuat ke atas serta masker yang selalu setia menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Kakashi-_sensei_.

Acara belajar mengajar berlangsung seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya saja kali ini Naruto agak pendiam. Dia masih memikirkan tentang kepergian orang tuanya besok lusa dan juga memang saat ini dia agak sedikit tidak enak badan.

Pergi ke UKS terlalu merepotkan baginya, entah sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti Shikamaru yang selalu menganggap segala hal merepotkan. Namun, dia tetap bertahan di kelas mendengarkan penjelasan setiap guru yang masuk ke kelasnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Bel berakhirnya proses belajar mengajar sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Kini Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah berada di dalam mobil mereka dan beriat untuk pulang. Namun, getaran di kantong Kyuubi menginterupsi kegiatannya. Tampak sebuah pesan tertera saat Kyuubi membukanya, [Datanglah langsung ke rumah bibi Mikoto. Ibu dan ayah sudah ada disini. Kau tak lupa rumahnya, kan? Kami menunggumu. Daaah, sayang.]

Kyuubi mendecih kesal melihat _sms_ itu. Padahal dia ingin sekali beristirahat di kamarnya.

"Ada apa Kyuu-_nii_?" tanya Naruto dengan penasarannya.

"Kita ke rumah bibi Mikoto, mereka sudah duluan." Dan hanya direspon Naruto dengan 'oh'

.

.

Saat ini mereka telah tiba di kediaman Uchiha, dengan dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan, mereka memasuki ruang keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto dan Fugaku tersenyum melihat duo Namikaze bersaudara itu. Mikoto langsung memeluk mereka berdua dan tak memperdulikan protes yang dikeluarkan mereka. "Duduklah dulu." Ujar Mikoto setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu duo Namikaze itu duduk di sebelah ayah mereka.

"Perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Itachi. Anak sulung bibi." ucap Mikoto sembari melihat ke arah pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda ke belakang dengan mata hitam legam. Itachi tersenyum, "Uchiha Itachi." ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto membalasnya, "Namikaze Naruto, _yoroshiku ne_, Itachi-_san_." ucapnya riang dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil oleh Itachi. Sementara Kyuubi hanya mengatakan, "Kyuubi. Salam kenal," ucapnya santai dan menolak untuk berjabat tangan dengan Itachi.

Dahi Itachi berkedut kesal melihat kelakuan Kyuubi. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak melempar manusia itu keluar dari rumahnya. Kushina hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Kyuubi. "Heh, Kitsune. Bersikaplah sopan." Bisik Kushina pada Kyuubi.

"Aku malas dan aku lelah." Ucapnya santai dan dengan senang hati Kushina memberikan jitakan sayanganya. "I-itai, Kushina!" bentak Kyuubi kesal dan mendapat tatapan iblis dari ibunya. 'Menakutkan,' batin Kyuubi.

Mikoto hanya tertawa, sudah sering melihat perkelahian ibu anak itu. Itachi hanya mencoba tersenyum dipaksa—masih dongkol dengan kelakuan Kyuubi barusan. "Cih, _fake smile_." Ucap Kyuubi pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Itachi. Entah berapa banyak kedutan yang terukir di dahi Itachi saat ini. Sungguh dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar deru mesin mobil memasuki halaman kediaman Uchiha. Selang beberapa menit terdengar kata '_Tadaima_' dari arah depan pintu.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke melintasi ruangan keluarga. Melihat ada banyak orang di sana, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Kemarilah, Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto lembut. Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di samping Itachi. "Ini putra bungsu bibi, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Naruto menatapnya balik. Hening, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Kyuubi yang sedari tadi memainkan coklat panasnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke pria di hadapan Naruto dan, "Wooooo! Kau orang menyebalkan yang tidur di tengah jalan tadi. Cih, untuk apa kau ada di—hmmph" belum sempat Kyuubi menyelesaikan omongannya, Kushina sudah membekapnya.

"Hehehe, maafkan ketidak sopanan Kyuubi Fuga-_kun_. Dia memang selalu sulit diatur" Ucap Minato yang sedari tadi diam saja. Fugaku hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat keluarga tersebut.

Naruto yang terdiam kini angkat bicara, "Namikaze Naruto, yoroshikuuu." Ucap Naruto riang.

"Aku mendegarnya, Dobe. Tidak perlu berteriak." Ucap Sasuke santai. Tak sadar perkataan itu membuat dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme? Coba bilang dobe sekali lagi akan kurobek mulutmu!" ucap Naruto geram. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Hn, dobe tetap Dobe." Semakin banyak kedutan di dahi Naruto mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Mendengar adiknya dikatakan dobe, sifat _brother complex_ Kyuubi kumat, "Heh, pantat ayam! Berani sekali kau mengatai Naru. Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?" Kyuubi sudah berdiri dan ingin menjitak Sasuke, namun dihalangi oleh Itachi.

"Tenanglah dulu." Ucap Itachi mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi dan mencoba untuk terlihat bijak dan dewasa. Namun sayang, Itachi salah baca situasi. Buakannya tenang, Kyuubi malah membentak Itachi.

"Diam kau keriput! Urusun adik pantat ayammu itu!" bentak Kyuubi dengan kesal. Oh no, beribu kedutan muncul di dahi Itachi mendengar kata tabu keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. 'Apa dia bilang? Keriput?' batin Itachi.

"Heh Rubah jelek, beraninya kau mengataiku keriput, memangnya kau siapa, hah?" ucap Itachi mulai emosi.

"Aku Namikaze Kyuubi, bodoh. Kau ini tuli ya? Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri. Kau lupa? Dasar keriput pikun." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada sarkastis. Habis sudah kesabaran Itachi. Dengan kesal Itachi hendak memukul Kyuubi. Namun, sebuah pukulan lebih dulu mendarat dimukanya. Itachi terkejut, siapa yang memukulnya.

"Huaaa, Itachi-_san_, _gomen_. Naru mau mukul si Teme ini. Tapi di berkelit dan malah kena Itachi-_san_." Naruto ngebungkukin badannya ke Itachi. Sementara Kyuubi tertawa Iblis dan Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tetap _stoic_.

"Sudah diam!" bentak Itachi kesal.

"Kamu yang diam keriput!" bentak Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Itachi tertohok mendengarnya.

"Otouto, kenapa kau mengataiku keriput juga, hah?" bentak Itachi kesal.

"Aku? Tidak aku tidak ada berkata seperti itu." Sasuke membela diri. Semoga saja Itachi tak memeperpanjangnya.

"Sasuke kau bohong, ya? Tadi aku dengar suaramu yang paling nyaring dan lantang?"

"Kau salah dengar Aniki!" omel Sasuke kesal—masih mencoba membela diri.

"Iya, Sasuke. Aku dengar tadi kamu teriak paling nyaring kok," Naruto tambah memanasi. Dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Orang tua mereka _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan mereka. Minato dan Fugaku pundung di pojokan ngeliat Itachi yang gampang emosi dan Naruto yang kasar. Karena tidak biasanya mereka seperti itu. Mikoto dan Kushina tersenyum miris. 'Apa jadinya kalu mereka berempat serumah' batin mereka bersamaan.

Sementara Itachi memeganggi lebam di pipinya, '_I Can't Take It Anymore!_' batin Itachi berteriak tidak jelas. Sungguh dia tidak sanggup kalau disuruh menjaga dua orang perusuh bersaudara ini. Sementara kelakuan Sasuke membuatnya _sweatdrop_, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi seperti itu. Itachi pundung di samping sofa.

_**To Be Continued**_

Hahahah gimana? Gimana? Gimanaaaa?

Mind to REVIEW Minna-saaaan? hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**_** 2: **_**Duo Controller**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and so on.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~**_

_**A/N: **_hehe arigatou untuk reviewnya Minna-san. Saya sangat senang dengan tanggapan kalian. Semoga chapter ini dapat memuskan kalian semua. Silahkan!

Naruto Namikaze 13 tahun

Kyuubi Namikaze 16 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun

Itachi Uchiha 21 tahun

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

**.**

**.**

'BRAK'

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria bermata merah yang saat ini sedang berapi-api, Kyuubi. Dia meletakkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kasar. Orang tuanya hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya—sembari ikut mendudukan diri di sofa. Naruto yang juga sebenarnya kesal hanya berdiri mematung diambang pintu—tak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kushina yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya tersenyum kecil, "Naru, ayo masuk sayang. Kami ingin bicara pada kalian berdua." Kushina berusaha untuk membujuk anak bungsunya yang sepertinya sedang ngambek.

"Tidak mau! Naru mau pergi saja dari rumah ini. Naru mau tidur di teras saja." ucap Naruto edan yang ditanggapi dengan keringat dingin Kyuubi. Biasanya kalau Naruto sedang marah, apapun yang dikatakannya akan dilakukannya. Lagian, tidur di teras itu sama dengan tidur dirumahnya—hanya beda tempat saja. Sebenarnya Kyuubi _sweatdrop_ mendengar omongan adiknya. "Mom~, Naru tinggal di rumah orang saja ya? Mom baik deh, boleh ya?" ucap Nauto menambahi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Cepat sekali berubah pikirannya, padahal tadi katanya mau tidur di teras saja.

"Naru-_chan_, bukankah rumah bibi Mikoto juga rumah orang? Kenapa Naru-_chan_ bisa tidak mau?" ucap Minato kini mulai ikut membantu Kushina untuk meyakinkan anaknya.

"Ck! Dad, itu rumah yang berisi seekor ayam dan seorang kakek keriput. Itu bukan rumah manusia ataupun orang sama sekali. Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan ayam dan kakek keriput." ucap Kyuubi kini ikut mengambil bagian dalam percakapan keluarganya. Sepertinya dia sama tidak setujunya dengan Naruto—bahkan jauh lebih tidak setuju. Minato dan Kushina cengo mendengar jawaban Kyuubi. 'Apa maksudnya?' batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Ayam?" Minato mengulang pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Itu si Teme Dad!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat. Minato tambah cengo. Ingin sekali dia loncat dari sofa saat ini.

"Kakek keriput?" Kushina menyambung omongan Minato.

"Itu si kakek keriput yang pikun itu. Masa tidak lihat kalau dimukanya ada banyak kerutan. Kushina payah!" ucap Kyuubi sarkastis dan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Padahal kerutan dimuka Itachi kan cuma ada dua—yang kiri dan kanan.

'TWITCH'

Dahi Kushina berkedut kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuubi. Entah kenapa sepertinya anak sulungnya ini suka sekali membuatnya jengkel. "KITSUNEEE~" kata Kushina dengan lembut sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuubi. Namun senyuman itu dianggap seperti senyuman iblis bagi Kyuubi dan Naruto. "CEPAT TIDUR ATAU KAU AKAN TIDAK BISA TIDUR SELAMANYA!" bentak Kushina dengan teriakan mautnya. Minato hanya bisa menutup kupingnya. Sementara Kyuubi hanya berdecih sembari berjalan menuju Naruto. Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto—yang daritadi masih berdiri diambang pintu—dan mengajaknya untuk ke kamar.

Kushina menghela napas lelah, Minato hanya tersenyum melihat Istrinya yang tampak sangat lelah itu. "Ayo! Kita juga harus istirahat. Biar kita bicarakan lagi besok pada mereka." Kushina mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan Minato yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Dan lihat saja, sepertinya sang pemberi penerang di malam hari juga kelihatan lelah mengiringi bioritmik di keluarga ini. Bulanpun bisa lelah.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Cahaya mentari pagi sudah dari tadi mencoba menyapa bocah pirang dengan warna mata seindah langit ini. Namun sayang, sepertinya sapaan mentari tak diindahkannya sama sekali—kasihan sekali mentarinya. Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya tak cukup untuk membangunkannya. Seperti sang putri salju yang akan bangun jika ada yang menciumnya, namun sayang dia bukan seorang putri salju. Kyuubi yang daritadi mengetuk pintunya mulai tak sabar. Dengan kasar Kyuubi menendang pintu kamar Naruto, membuat sang empunya kamar terlonjak kaget. Kyuubi nyengir saat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Naruto. 'Kawaiii.' batin Kyuubi edan melihat Naruto yang masih acak-acakan. "Naru, ayo bangun. Dad ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Jangan bilang masih soal kemarin?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi yang saat ini duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Ayo cepat mandi. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah. Kita masih harus sekolah, Naru-_chan_." Kyuubi mengacak rambut Naruto pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Naruto. Naruto hanya merengut kesal mendengar lagi-lagi namanya ditambahi dengan embel-embel '_chan_'. Tidak adakah yang mengerti bahwa dia itu cowok tulen. Nasibmu memiliki wajah yang terlalu manis Naruto.

Dengan langkah malas, Naruto mengambil handuk yang ada di atas sofa di kamarnya dan menyampirkannya dibahunya. Dibukanya kenop pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan dan mulai melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang makan bersama dengan tenang—Naruto sudah ikut bergabung. Makan pagi kali ini begitu damai. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan damai, melainkan hening. Entah kenapa, suasana pagi ini terlihat begitu dingin.

"Kitsune, kenapa daritadi kau hanya makan apel? Ayo makan rotimu." Kushina berusaha untuk memecah keheningan. "Naru, ayo makanannya dimakan. Nanti makanannya dingin, sayang."

Baik Kyuubi maupun Naruto tak ada yang berniat menanggapi omongan ibunya. Kushina tampak bingung dengan tingkah kedua anaknya kali ini. Dengan kesal diinjaknya kaki kedua anaknya yang berada di bawah meja makan.

"Aww." pekik Kyuubi dan Naruto bersamaan. Kyuubi memandang Kushina dengan sinis. Semantara Naruto hanya meringis mengelus-elus kakinya. Minato tersenyum melihat suasana keluarganya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Pokoknya kalian akan tinggal dengan Uchiha. Kalau kalian tetap tidak mau … lihat saja pembalasannya." Kushina menyeringai kepada kedua anaknya. Naruto dan Kyuubi sangat tahu jika ibunya sudah mengeluarkan seringaian itu, maka sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin mereka harapkan akan terkabulkan. Dengan malas kedua bocah itu hanya menatap horror ibunya dan beralih ke ayahnya seakan-akan mata mereka mengatakan bantu-kami-ayah. Minato hanya nyengir tidak jelas. Ya, anaknya sangat tahu kalau ayahnya lebih tepat dibilang seorang ibu disini. Intinya, Minato tak berani dengan Kushina yang seperti ini.

Naruto dan Kyuubi kemudian beranjak dari meja makan dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah. "_Ittekimasu_." ucap Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya dan mulai memasuki mobil Kyuubi. Kushina dan Minato tersenyum dan balik melambaikan tangan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Narutoooooo." Seorang bocah dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya berteriak sembari memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Bocah tersebut yang ternyata Kiba, kemudian nyengir ke Naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran miliknya.

"Kiba, kalau kau memelukku seperti ini. Nanti Shika akan membunuhku." ucap Naruto dengan keringat dingin karena merasakan adanya ribuan rusa sedang menatap ke arahnya. Kiba kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Kiba, ayo ke kelas. Aku tidak mau dihukum karena telat lagi." Kiba mengangguk dan mendorong Naruto agar jalannya lebih cepat. Kyuubi yang melihat tingkah adiknya dari gedung di seberang hanya tersenyum. Sejujurnya dia ingin memakan bocah anjing itu karena telah berani memeluk Naru. Dasar _brother complex_ akut.

"Yo, Kyuu. Adikmu manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin bermain dengannya." ucap seorang pemuda dengan tindik yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit di wajahnya, Pain. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata kau-sentuh-dia-maka-badanmu-akan-kupaku-semua. Pain merinding melihat tatapan Kyuubi, "E-eh. Tidak jadi Kyuu. Aku takut rubah yang menjaganya ngamuk." ucap Pein sembari lari dengan kecepatan kilat meninggalkan Kyuubi. Sepertinya Pein cocok untuk jadi tukang pos—nganterin titipan kilat.

"Kembali kau manusia paku!" teriak Kyuubi marah. Pein sudah menghilang dibelokan.

.

.

Naruto yang asik memperhatikan pemandangan luar dari jendela kelas terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika sang guru yang sedang mengajar melemparkan sebuah kapur tepat dijidatnya. "Aduh." pekiknya saat merasakan kapur tersebut mengenai telak di jidatnya. Kakashi menatapnya malas.

"Naruto, kalau kau ingin keluar. Silahkan keluar!" mendengar perkataan Kakashi, mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Boleh? Benarkah boleh keluar?" jawab Naruto edan menanggapi omongan Kakashi sebagai kata-kata bijak. Kakashi _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dan sebuah kapur kembali melayang ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatap Kakashi horror. Kau tidak tahu Kakashi, kalau Kyuubi sampai melihat adiknya dilempar kapur seperti itu, kau pasti sudah berada di kandang rusa milik Shika saat ini.

"Tidak. Kembali duduk! Na-ru-to!" Naruto hanya duduk kembali sembari menggerutu. "Dasar guru tidak konsisten." gerutu Naruto pelan.

Dan … pelajaran kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Saat ini Kyuubi sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Ya, sebuah rutinitas yang selalu Kyuubi lakukan adalah tidur di atap sekolah. Menurutnya, hanya dengan melihat langit, dia bisa memperkirakan bahwa Naruto sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak. Baru saja dia hendak menutup matanya, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana atap kali ini. Ya, seperti ada orang lain selain dirinya. Mencoba mencari tahu, Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya. Benar saja, disisi lain dari tempat dia berada, ada seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Kyuubi memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama. Rambut _raven_ mencuat ke belakang dan kulit putih. Ya, orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kyuubi mendengus tak berniat menyapa sama sekali. Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang itu ke langit biru. Berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti saat Sasuke mulai berbicara, "Apa jadinya kalau aku tinggal bersama dua bocah perusuh yang tidak sopan sepertimu dan si Dobe itu."

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesal mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, "Heh, pantat ayam! Kau pikir kami juga mau tinggal bersama kalian. Lebih baik kami tinggal di kolong jembatan!" bentak Kyuubi kesal. "Oh ya, jangan pernah memanggilnya Dobe atau kepalamu aku botaki!" tambah Kyuubi dengan seringaiannya.

Sasuke berkedut kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuubi yang terakhir. Ingin rasaya dia melempar bocah rubah itu ke bawah. Mencoba tetap mempertahankan sikap Uchihanya, Sasuke berusaha untuk tak menanggapinya. Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke, Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan atap tersebut. Sungguh tidur siangnya menjadi sangat terganggu akibat bocah ayam itu.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Kyuubi dalam diam, perlahan-lahan senyuman iblis terukir di bibirnya. "Kau akan sulit mendapatkan bocah rubah keras kepala itu,_ Aniki_." Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

.

.

"Naru, kau mau kemana? Tidak ikut bermain dengan kami?" tanya Kiba yang saat ini berada di depan kelasnya. Bel usai sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Em, tidak. Aku ingin mencari Kyuu-_nii_ dulu. Maaf ya." Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan maaf. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum, sebagai balasan bahwa Naruto boleh tidak ikut kali ini.

"Hehehe Naruto, cepatlah pergi. Kami tidak mau Kyuu-_nii_ memakan kami karena menghalangimu untuk menemukannya." ucap Sakura sembari nyengir, tangannya membentuk huruf 'v'.

"Heheh, ok. _Ja ne_~. Besok aku akan ikut bermain. Tenang saja." Narutopun pergi meninggalkan temannya yang menggeleng pasrah.

"Eh, Gaara. Neji mana? Hinata juga tidak ada. Kemana mereka?" tanya Kiba pada Gaara.

"Entah, mungkin di—"

"Huaaa, bagaimana kalau Neji sedang berkencan dengan Hinata. Bagaimana, Gaara? Lalu … lalu kau dilupaka—"

'BLETAK'

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan. Kau mau Gaara menelanmu hidup-hidup. Lihat, aura Gaara menja-kyaaaa. Kiba awas! Gaara mengamuk!" ucap Ino sembari berlindung di belakang Sakura.

'DUAG'

Sebuah pukulan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil bunyinya mendarat di kepala Kiba. Tentu saja sang pelaku hanya berlalu dengan santai meninggalkan mereka. Sementara Kiba mengadu kesakitan sehabis dipukul Gaara. Shikamaru? Dia hanya menguap sembari mengucapkan mantra andalannya seperti biasanya. Sungguh kelakuan anak sekolah yang sangat ironis.

Malihat itu, Sakura dan Ino tertawa terpingka-pingkal.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Oi, oi anak tukang pijat." Kyuubi berteriak memanggil seseorang yang selalu memakai kaca mata hitam dengan jaket yang selalu menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Yang dipanggil berkedut kesal mendengar panggilan baru untuknya. Kalau saja yang dihadapannya ini bukan seniornya. Dia pasti sudah menyuruh seribu lebah untuk menyengat seniornya tersebut. Begitulah pemikiran bocah yang ternyata bernama Shino Aburame.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Sangat tak bersahabat sekali nada bicaranya. Namun, lain Kyuubi namanya jika mempersalahkan hal sepele seperti itu.

"Kau lihat Naruto tidak?" tanya Kyuubi sembari celingak-celinguk mencari adiknya.

"Kau kan kakaknya, kenapa malah tanya sama aku?" ucap Shino ketus sembari mendelik dari balik kacamatanya.

'BLETAK'

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu. Dasar manusia serangga aneh." Lagi, mendengar panggilan baru untuknya yang begitu lencar keluar dari mulut Kyuubi membuat seribu kedutan terukir di seluruh badan Shino. Apalagi dengan sebuah jitakan manis yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Aduh, iya iya. Tadi dia baru saja pergi. Sebelumnya dia sedang mengobrol di depan sini. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi. Kudengar dia mencarimu." ucap Shino sembari memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak Kyuubi. Jarang-jarang dia berbicara sepanjang itu, bahkan mungkin baru kali ini. Yah, semua orang akan menjadi bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan senior rubahnya ini. Contoh saja Itachi yang pada saat dirumahnya berubah menjadi emosian seperti hari itu.

"Oh." hanya itu yang diucapkan Kyuubi. Setelah jawaban panjang yang diberikan Shino hanya kata 'oh' yang dikeluarkannya. Oh, betapa inginnya Shino menanduk orang ini.

Setelah itu, Kyuubipun meninggalkan Shino dengan kepalanya yang sudah berasap ingin meledak saat itu juga. Kyuubi hendak mencari Naruto yang saat ini katanya sedang mencarinya. Jadilah aksi cari-mencari antara dua saudara perusuh itu. Sangat kurang kerjaan sekali.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya Kyuubi menemukan Naruto sedang celingukan di dekat gudang sekolah, "Naru, kau darimana saja?" ucap Kyuubi sembari mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Melihat berhasil menemukan Kyuubi, mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Sejujurnya yang benar itu, Kyuubi yang menemukanmu, Naruto.

"Kyuu-_nii_~ aku lelah sekali mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku sudah mengelilingi gedung ini sebanyak tiga kali tapi tak juga menemukanmu. Aku merindukanmu~." ucap Naruto berlebihan. Namun dikuping Kyuubi, kata-kata itu seakan-akan seribu apel yang jatuh menimpanya.

"Hehehe, benarkah? _Gomen_, lagian kenapa kau tak menghubungiku saja Naru?" tanya Kyuubi. Sebenarnya Kyuubi juga sedikit bodoh, kalau dia tahu bisa menemukan Naruto dengan hanya menghubunginya, lalu kenapa dia tidak menghubunginya saja tadi. Dasar kakak-beradik gila.

"Oh iya, Naru lupa kalau punya _handphone_. Kyuu-_nii_, ayo pulang! Naru capek." Ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Kyuubi. Namun jalannya terhenti saat Kyuubi memandangnya heran. Naruto memandang Kyuubi dengan tanda tanya besar, "Kyuu-_nii_? Ada apa?"

"Naru, tadi kau bilang mencariku …" Naruto mengangguk, "… lalu kau mencariku sampai mengelilingi gedung ini sebanyak tiga kali?" tanya Kyuubi lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa, Kyuu-_nii_?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap lekat kakanya.

"Naru … kau lupa ya? Gedung sekolah kitakan berbeda. Aku sekolah di gedung sana." ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk gedung besar yang ada di seberang mereka. Naruto tampak diam cukup lama. Kyuubi hanya memandang adiknya dengan cengo.

"Hah? Yang benar? Pantas saja Naru cari disini tidak ketemu-ketemu. Ternyata Naru salah gedung ya?" Naruto nyengir sembari menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Kyuubi _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Naruto. Astaga, dia lupa kalau Naruto pelupa dan sering salah arah. Bodohnya dirimu Kyuu.

"Haah, sudahlah. Ayo pulang aku juga sudah lelah," merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di parkiran. Namun mereka dikejutkan dengan suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka—terutama Kyuubi. "Mobil kalian sudah dibawa ke rumahku. Lebih baik kalian ikut aku. Kita akan ke rumah kalian untuk mengemasi barang-barang kalian. Bibi Kushina tadi sudah menelponku." ucap seorang pria dengan warna mata hitam kelam dan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda ke belakang. Melihat orang tersebut membuat darah Kyuubi memanas.

"Cih! Kau lagi keriput. Kau mau apa? Membuntuti kami? Kurang kerjaan sekali." ucap Kyuubi sarkastis. Naruto hanya bersembunyi di belakang Kyuubi sembari tersenyum ke arah Itachi. Itachi membalas senyuman itu. "Kau gila ya? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Dasar sinting!" tambah Kyuubi dengan nada ketus.

Dahi Itachi berkedut kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Itachi hanya mendengus kesal, "Aku tersenyum kepadanya, bukan padamu." ucap Itachi sembari menunjuk Naruto.

"Cih! Kau mau menggoda Naru ya? Jangan harap, keriput!" ucap Kyuubi dengan seringaiannya.

Cukup sudah untuk Itachi. 'Tadi dibilang gila dan sekarang dia bilang aku mau menggoda adiknya? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran rubah ini?' batin Itachi dongkol. "Terserah apa katamu, rubah jelek. Yang jelas kau harus ikut aku!" perintah Itachi.

"Hoo, kau mau memaksa kami? Besar juga nyalimu," seringaian tipis masih bertenger manis diwajah Kyuubi.

Dengan kesal Itachi mengambil _handphone_ dari sakunya. Ditekannya beberapa digit nomor lalu diletakkannya benda itu di telinganya. "Dia tidak mau ikut denganku. Apa? Hem, baiklah." Itachi kemudian menyodorkan benda itu ke Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan bingung, namun dia meletakkan benda itu di kupingnya.

Lama Kyuubi menunggu suara yang menyambutnya sampai terdengar, "KITSUNEEEEE! KAU IKUT DIA ATAU POHON APELMU KUTEBANG!" bentak Kushina lewat telepon. Membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi menutup telinganya. Kyuubi menatap _handphone_ Itachi dengan tatapan _horror_ lalu menyerahkannya kepada Itachi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi saat menerima kembali _handphone_-nya. Kyuubi tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menarik Naruto untuk memasuki mobil Itachi. Itachi tampak menyeringai melihat Kyuubi memasuki mobilnya dengan Naruto di belakangnya. 'Kau akan jadi milikku, rubah keras kepala.' batin Itachi sembari ikut memasuki mobil.

"Loh? Kenapa si Teme ini ada disini? Cepat suruh dia keluar! Aku tidak mau satu mobil dengannya." ucap Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke horror.

"Maaf Naruto. Tapi kita semua akan berangkat kerumahmu. Hari ini Sasuke tidak membawa mobil, jadi dia juga menumpang disini." Sasuke menatap Itachi_ horror_. 'Apa maksudnya dengan menumpang?' batin Sasuke sembari menatap lekat kakaknya.

"Hn, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis.

"Apa kau bilang Te-"

'BLETAK'

Perkataan Naruto terputus dengan tindakan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan keras, "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu." ucap Kyuubi santai. Sasuke yang terkejut hanya memegangi kepalanya yang berkedut-kedut sakit.

"Hei, kenapa kau menjitaknya?" tanya Itachi sembari menatap _horror_ Kyuubi.

"Aku cuma menjitaknya, bukan membotakinya. Kenapa kau segitu kagetnya, hah?" jawab Kyuubi santai sekali membuat ketiga orang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"Sebagai seorang _uke_ kau cukup kuat juga." ucap Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Sepertinya rasa sakitnya sudah hilang.

"Uke?" tanya Naruto dan Kyuubi berbarengan. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menyeringai. Naruto dan Kyuubi yang melihatnya hanya merinding.

"Tidak usah dibahas. Ayo pergi sekarang." ucap Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

'Aku merasa mereka merencanakan sesuuatu," batin Naruto dan Kyuubi berbarengan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Langit biru kini telah berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan. Beribu warna tampak mengiringi matahari yang ingin beristirahat. Burung-burung penyambut pagi kini telah kembali ke sarangnya. Lautan yang sepadu dengan langit biru kini menjadi cerminan langit senja yang dilalui beribu kawanan burung kecil. Keindahan senja ini dilewatkan begitu saja oleh empat orang manusia yang sedang memasang muka lesu saat memasuki sebuah rumah mewah—tepatnya dua orang manusia.

"_Tadaima_." ucap Naruto lesu. Kyuubi langsung masuk tanpa memberi salam sedikitpun. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Aura menyeramkan bergerumul disekitar Kyuubi. Keempat orang tua yang sedang mengobrol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Kushina yang melihat aura Kyuubi hanya menyeringai.

"_Okaeri_, Naru-_chan_. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tampangnya seram sekali?" tanya Kushina sembari menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi. Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu dan mengikuti kakaknya. Sementara _duo_ Uchiha yang di belakangnya sudah mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Ck! Kenapa kalian berdua ini? Naru-_chan_ tidak imut lagi~" ucap Kushina sembari berlari ke arah Minatao. Minato hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan istrinya. "Mina-_chan_, bagaimana ini? Naru-_chan_ sudah berubah hiks …." Minato hanya dapat mengelus-elus kepala Kushina dengan lembut.

"Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Mikoto sembari mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dahi Mikoto tiba-tiba mengernyit, "Sasuke, kenapa kepalamu ini?"

"Aww." pekiknya ketika ibunya memegang benjolan di kepalanya—akibat perbuatan Kyuubi. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terbentur." jawabnya bohong. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Itachi bersaha keras untuk tak tertawa. Namun, Itachi terdiam saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau yakin Sasuke? Benjolan ini besar sekali?" tanya Mikoto mencoba memastikan keadaan Sasuke.

"Aku yang menjitaknya bibi. Tadi dia memanggil Naru dengan sebutan Dobe. Jadi aku menjitaknya dengan keras." ucap Kyuubi saat menuruni tangga, diikuti dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuubi, Fugaku dan Minato yang sedang meminum kopinya jadi tersedak. "Aissh, sejak kapan aku mengajarimu seperti itu, hah?" ucap Kushina yang sudah siap-siap menjitak anaknya. Minato yang melihat hal tersebut terpaksa bangun dari duduknya dan menyuruh Kushina untuk tenang dan duduk.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kamu bicarakan, duduklah dulu." ucap Minato lembut. Naruto dan Kyuubi duduk di sofa dengan tenang. "Keberangkatan kami dipercepat. Jam 9 ini pesawatnya akan berangkat, jadi mulai malam ini kalian akan tinggal bersama Itachi dan Sasuke." tambah Minato.

"APA?" teriak Kyuubi dan Naruto bersamaan. "Tidak, aku tidak mau!" ucap Kyuubi dan Naruto mengangguk membenarkan ucapan kakaknya. "Nanti saja, tunggu kalian pulang dari acara bisnis baru kita tinggal disana, iyakan Naru?" ucap Kyuubi menambahi dan diberi anggukkan pasti oleh Naruto.

'BLETAK'

Kesabaran Kushina telah habis, "Kalau setelah kami pulang, untuk apa kau tinggal disana? Dasar bodoh!" ucap Kushina kesal. Kyuubi hanya memegangi kepalanya yang benjol—sepertinya karma berlaku Kyuu. "Cepet bereskan barang-barang kalian! Atau aku yang akan membereskannya? Pilih mana?" ucap Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang. Sementara Naruto dan Kyuubi langsung ngacir ke atas.

Belum sempat mereka menikmati keterkejutannya. Mikoto angkat bicara, "Oh iya, kita sudah sepekat kalau nanti Kyuubi tidur dengan Itachi dan Naruto tidur dengan Sasuke." Mikoto tampak tersenyum iblis saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Kalimat tersebut membuat _duo_ Namikaze itu berhenti di tengah tangga.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"APAAA?" Naruto dan Kyuubi berteriak histeris. "Iyadaaa!" Kyuubi berteriak edan sembari lari menuju kamarnya. Sementara Naruto, dia masih cengo di tempat.

'Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat, _Kami-sama_? I-I can't take it anymore!' batin Naruto _horror_.

Sementara sang _duo_ Uchiha menyeringai, '_Nice Mother_!' batin mereka bersamaan.

_**To Be Continued**_

Hahahaha rasakan kau Duo Namikaze perusuh *Grin*

Wah gimana ya kalo mereka sekamar? Hmm, sayang fic ini ratingnya T wkwkwkwk.

Hehehe makasi buat Reader-san. Salam kenal saya masih orang baru disini. Baru seumur jagung hehehe.

Saa, mind to REVIEW Minna-san?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**_** 3: **_**This Is All Insane!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and so on.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~**_

_**A/N: **_Arigatou Minna-san! Kalian ini baik sekali hahaha. Ada yang masih bingung tentang status mereka ya? Yasudah, disini Oyabun jelasin deh ^^v.

Oya, balasan review paling bawah hehehe.

Naruto Namikaze 13 tahun

Kyuubi Namikaze 16 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun

Itachi Uchiha 21 tahun

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin gelap dengan beribu cahaya lampu warna-warni menghiasi kehidupan malam di kota besar ini. Hembusan udara malam yang dingin terus menemani sepanjang perjalanan. Suara bising pesawat yang bergemuruh saat lepas landas dan mendarat terus terdengar. Derap kaki yang ramai tak dapat mengimbangi kebisingan di Bandara Narita ini. Sepasang suami-istri terlihat sedang tersenyum bahagia sembari mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tinggal kepada kedua putra kesayangannya. Sementara sepasang suami-istri yang satunya tampak bertolak belakang—hanya suaminya saja. Wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang indah—Mikoto Uchiha—tampak mengacak rambut putra bungsunya dengan pelan.

Bocah berambut hitam kebiruan yang memiliki mata _onyx_ tajam itu hanya merespon tindakan ibunya dengan datar. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya yang terkesan sangat dingin namun memiliki hati yang hangat jauh didalam dirinya. Mikoto perlahan berjalan mendekati wanita sebayanya yang memiliki rambut merah panjang dengan senyuman hangat yang selalu terukir manis diwajahnya, Namikaze Kushina. "Sudah? Kita harus berangkat sekarang—"

"—Oh ya, kalian berdua harus menjaga Naruto dan Kyuubi dengan baik. Kami akan pergi beberapa minggu. Hm, mungkin beberapa bulan. Jadi, akur-akurlah kalian dirumah." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Meskipun Mikoto tahu bahwa omongannya pasti hanya akan sia-sia. Mengingat mereka berempat sering sekali berkelahi—meskipun dengan kedua orang tua mereka sedang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Naru-_chan_ dan Kitsune, kalian harus mendengar ucapan orang yang lebih tua darimu, mengerti? Itu artinya kalian tidak boleh membantah Itachi dan Sasuke. Kami akan sering-sering menghubungi kalian. Terutama kau Kitsune! Jangan buat keributan di rumah orang." Ucap Kushina sembari nyengir lebar ke arah kedua anaknya yang saat ini sedang cemberut. Hatinya tertawa melihat kedua anaknya memasang tampang seperti itu. Tapi ini harus dia lakukan agar mereka berdua bisa belajar mandiri.

"Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu lama berbincangnya. Kita harus segera berangkat! Kalian baik-baiklah, _oke_? Jangan sering-sering berkelahi. Kalau tidak, kalian akan jadi rubah." Ucap Minato sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah anaknya. Fugaku yang mendengar ucapan kekanak-kanakkan Minato hanya _sweat dropped_. Biarlah Minato yang berbicara, dia terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Dasar, bagaimana anak bungsunya tidak tertular. Hidup satu rumah dengan ayah seperti itu pasti sangat menyiksa.

Naruto dan Kyuubi memandang kepergian orang tuanya sembari melambaikan tangan—hanya Naruto saja. Matanya terus mengikuti kedua orang tua mereka. Meskipun Kyuubi hanya diam, tapi dalam hati dia juga sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Setelah kedua pasang orang tua itu tak terlihat lagi, Kyuubi langsung pergi sembari menarik tangan Naruto. Kyuubi menggumamkan kata 'ayo' dengan pelan. Namun, Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang tidak terlalu memikirkan kepergian kedua orang tua mereka hanya mengikuti Kyuubi dan Naruto dari belakang. Sebenarnya Itachi juga sedikit kasihan melihat dua bocah itu ditinggal pergi. Bayangkan saja, yang sulung baru kelas satu di KHS sedangkan yang bungsu masih kelas satu di KMS. Beda dengan dia dan Sasuke yang sudah cukup dewasa untuk tinggal mandiri. Sasuke adalah murid tahun terakhir di KHS sedangkan dia, dia mengurusi perusahaan milik ayahnya yang ada di Konoha. Dia terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan kuliah—dia jenius, kalian tahu itu.

Malas bergelut dengan pikirannya, Itachi terus berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. Sepertinya, berpikir sudah terlalu sering dia lakukan. Apalagi sekarang dia seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar. Seharusnya disaat libur seperti ini dia harus mengistirahatkan pikirannya, bukannya malah memikirkan dua bocah perusuh itu. Yah, meskipun seperti itu, Itachi bukanlah orang yang terlalu dingin seperti Sasuke.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sepertinya Itachi harus menelan kembali rasa kasihannya terhadap dua bocah perusuh itu. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Itachi harus mulai memikirkan nasibnya dan nasib perusahaannya saja. Bagaimana tidak, sesampainya di rumah keluarga Uchiha, ketiga bocah yang harus dia jaga selama beberapa hari kedepan itu sudah mulai membuat keributan.

"Teme! Dasar pantat ayam! Awas kau ya, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Heh, pantat ayam! Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah memanggil Naru dengan sebutan itu. Cih, Uchiha jenius darimana? Yang ada Uchiha itu tuli!"

Ya, seperti itulah yang didengar oleh Uchiha sulung saat sampai di kediamannya yang tentram kini telah hancur sudah ketentramannya. Kepalanya berdenyut kesal sembari tetap menatap ke arah komputernya. Mencoba tak memperdulikan keributan itu. Sepertinya ucapannya tentang Sasuke yang sudah cukup dewasa harus ditariknya kembali. Entah kenapa, saat bertemu dua perusuh ini, Sasuke jadi seperti kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu. "Bisakah kalian tenang? Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan laporan perusahaanku." Ucap Itachi mencoba tetap untuk terlihat sabar. Sebenarnya ingin sekali dia mengikat ketiga bocah itu dipilar rumahnya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengerjakannya disini? Makanya pergi sana!" ucap Kyuubi edan sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya seperti mengusir Itachi dengan bangganya. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau saat ini berada di kediaman Uchiha bukan rumahnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Heh, rubah kau ingat ini rumah siapa? Ini rumahku dan aku berhak mengerjakan pekerjaanku dimanapun aku mau." Emosi Itachi mulai terpancing. Apalagi saat dia melihat senyuman mengejek dari bocah rubah itu. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menyulap Kyuubi jadi rubah asli.

"Arggh! Apa peduliku? Makanya antarkan kita pulang sekarang juga! Haiss, cepat keriput!" ketiga orang yang ada disana _sweat dropped_ mendengar omongan Kyuubi barusan. Terutama Itachi yang benar-benar menganggap bocah dihadapannya ini sudah gila. Kyuubi semakin gila dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

"Oi, jangan mengacak-acak rambut disini. Rambutmu bisa rontok dan membuat rumahku jadi kotor." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Sasuke ingin istirahat, seharian meladeni dua Namikaze ini membuatnya pusing.

Kyuubi terdiam, gerakan mengacak-acaknya terhenti. Matanya menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke, "A-apa kau bilang? Enak saja! Aku tiap hari keramas memakai sampo apel mahal, asal kau tahu itu pantat ayam!" teriak Kyuubi kesal sembari menunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya dengan bangganya.

"Aku memakai sampo tomat. Tapi aku tidak sombong sepertimu." Jawab Sasuke tak kalah edan dari Kyuubi. Entah tentang sampo tomat itu benar atau tidak, semua bingung. Naruto jadi semakin berbinar-binar mendengar percakapan kakaknya dan Sasuke.

"Eh, benarkah? Aku pakai sampo jeruk. Wanginya segar sekali. Mana ya samponya … " Naruto mulai mengobrak-abrik tas ranselnya, " … Ini dia! Lihat, warnanya saja sudah seperti jeruk segar. Eh, Itachi-_san_ pake sampo apa?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya. Sepertinya dia berharap Itachi memakai sampo dengan aroma buah lainnya. Agar mereka bisa bergabung dalam grup buah-buahan terkenal mungkin. Tak ada yang dapat ditebak dari pikiran polos bocah pirang dengan mata biru langit ini.

Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sudah cukup, Itachi sudah mulai merasa gila tinggal dikalangan maniak buah seperti mereka bertiga ini. Ingin rasanya Itachi meminta pada _Kami-sama_ agar ketiga bocah itu benar-benar disulap jadi buah-buahan sekalian.

"Dia tidak memakai sampo." Jawab Sasuke dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Naruto cengo mendengar perkataan itu. Matanya melihat ke arah Itachi yang saat ini sedang melotot. Itachi menatap keduanya dengan _horror_. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan menuju Kyuubi terlebih dahulu lalu ke arah Sasuke.

'BLETAK' 'BLETAK'

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Ketiga bocah itu sedang duduk manis. Dua diantaranya sedang memegangi kepalanya. Yang satu hanya menatap _horror_ ke arah Itachi. Naruto mendapat pelajaran 'jangan ganggu Itachi saat dia sedang mengerjakan laporan'. Naruto tertawa canggung sembari melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang meringis memegangi kepalanya. Ya, Kyuubi dan Sasuke baru saja dijitak oleh Itachi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungguh malang nasib mereka berdua dimalam yang dingin ini.

"Jangan pernah ngomong sembarangan lagi. Sakit kan? Makanya jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi dihadapan Naruto. Terutama kau Kyuu, kau mau Ibumu yang menebang pohon apelmu atau aku yang menebangnya?" tanya Itachi sembari menatap Kyuubi yang sedang mendengus sebal. Benjolan di kepalanya masih terasa berdenyu-denyut. Itachi beralih ke arah Sasuke, "Dan kau … jangan bertindak kekanak-kanakkan. Kau sudah besar Sasuke. Setidaknya beri contoh kepada yang lebih muda." Itachi menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya tak peduli, 'Seperti aku ini.' Batin Itachi menambahi dengan percaya dirinya yang berlebihan. Dasar, Uchiha sok hebat sekali.

"Ck! Ayo Naru, kita tidur. Kau harus sekolah besok. Kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam. Ayo sini!" ajak Kyuubi sembari menarik lengan adiknya. Disaat seperti inipun Kyuubi masih tetap perhatian dengan Naruto. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba langkah Kyuubi terhenti, "Hoi! Kamarnya dimana?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Itachi menatapnya dengan seringaian yang tak dapat dibendungnya lagi, "Sasu, kau antar Naruto ke kamarmu. Kyuu, kau ikut aku!" Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-serius-dengan-ini. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

"Ayo, cepat Dob-ugh. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke saat matanya menangkap Kyuubi menyikutnya dengan keras. Sasuke meringis sambari memegangi perutnya. Astaga, sudah berapa kali Sasuke tersakiti hari ini. Kasian sekali Uchiha bungsu satu ini.

Malas berdebat dan sudah lelah, akhirnya mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kamar Itachi terletak di paling pojok. Sedangkan kamar Sasuke berada tepat sebelum kamar Itachi. Kyuubi mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan sembari mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak dapat di dengar oleh siapapun. Hanya dia dan Naruto yang dapat mendengarnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kyuubi. Lalu, merekapun memasuki kamar masing-masing dan mulai beristirahat. Kyuubi terlalu malas untuk membereskan pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

"Ih, Teme! Aku mau menaruh pakaianku dimana kalau semuanya terisi penuh oleh pakaianmu?" ternyata Naruto bukannya sedang tidur malah sedang berberes-beres. Dengan riangnya dia mengobrak-abrik isi ranselya dan mulai memindahkannya. Namun, lemari Sasuke yang penuh membuatnya kesal. "Seperti gadis saja lemari penuh begini." Gumam Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung bangun dan duduk dengan kasar.

"Sudah, taruh saja bajumu dilantai. Lantainya bersih. Aku ngantuk, mau istirahat. Kau jangan berisik, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke santai sembari menatap Naruto dengan malas. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melayani bocah pirang yang terlalu aktif ini. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil, 'Dia lucu juga kalau sedang marah.' Batin Sasuke sembari merebahkan dirinya di ranjang besar miliknya. "Cepat tidur, Dobe."

"Ih, kau ini kenapa marah-marah terus sih. Nanti kau cepat keriputan seperti Itachi-_san_, Sasu-teme."

'DRAP'

Ternyata di depan pintu kamar Sasuke ada Itachi yang sedang tersenyum iblis. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung berlari ke arah Itachi dan sujud di hadapan Itachi, "_Gomennasai_, Itachi-_san_. Saya keceplosan." Ucap Naruto dengan sopan. Sasuke hanya menahan tawa melihat hal itu. Apalagi saat melihat tampang kakaknya yang sudah ingin mencekik Naruto. Namun melihat muka imut Naruto membuat Itachi jadi enggan untuk melakukannya.

"Naru, kau harus tidur. Kalau tidak, rubah di kamarku akan mengamuk. Cepatlah tidur," ucap Itachi dengan nada lembut dan senyuman manisnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan langsung meletakkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Itachi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau selamat, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek sembari membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus sebal sebelum memasuki alam mimpinya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sisa-sisa aroma malam masih tercuim jelas dengan hembusan angin dingin yang menusuk kalbu. Aroma pagi samar-samar mulai tercium. Aroma embun dan segarnya udara dingin yang bersih tak tercemar asap kendaraan mulai menggantikan suhu dingin sisa-sisa malam secara perlahan-lahan. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai tampak dengan warna pagi seperti biasanya. Kehangatan miliknya mulai terasa mengiringi bioritmik di bumi yang indah ini. Daratan dan lautan mulai terasa lebih hangat dan berwarna.

Kehangatan matahari tersebut mulai dirasakan oleh bocah dengan rambut merah kejinggaan. Mata semerah darahnya masih tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang tampak berkerut. Dia hendak bangun, namun menggerakkan tubuhnya saja dia sulit. Seperti ada yang melingkari pinggangnya. Matanya terbuka menampilkan iris darah itu, mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya dengan cahaya sekitar. 'Apa ini? Tangan? Tangan sia—'

"Arrgghhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan keriput? Kau sudah gila ya? Kenapa kau memelukku? Dasar keriput mesum!" bentak Kyuubi sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi. Itachi yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa? Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuu?" Itachi memperhatikan lengannya yang masih melingkar dipinggang Kyuubi. "Eh? Eeeh?" Itachi buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyuubi. Itachi menatap muka Kyuubi yang memerah, entah Kyuubi malu atau marah Itachi tidak tahu.

"Cih, dasar! Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kan? Minggir! Aku mau mandi." Bentak Kyuubi sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mata merahnya masih menatap Itachi dengan perasaan kesal.

'Ya, ampun. Rubah itu galak sekali kalau sedang marah. _Uke_ yang tidak mudah dijinakkan, huh?' batin Itachi sembari menatap Kyuubi yang menghilang dihadapannya.

Kyuubi menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berjalan menuju westafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar, 'Apa-apan tadi. Kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti tadi. Sampai sekarang debarannya masih terasa.' Batin Kyuubi sembari menatap _replica_ dirinya pada cermin. Kyuubi sedang memegang dadanya dengan erat.

.

.

"Dobe, bangun. Kau harus sekolah." Sudah berapa kali Sasuke mencoba membangunkan bocah pirang yang sedang asik bergelut dalam selimutnya ini. Dengan kesal Sasuke menarik selimut itu dengan kasar sehingga bocah pirang itu terjatuh dari ranjangnya meninggalkan debaman yang cukup nyaring.

"_I-itai_ … apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" tanya Naruto sembari memegangi bokongnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Matanya menatap marah pada Sasuke. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Aku mencoba membangunkan sapi pirang yang cerewet." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis, "Cepat mandi, Dobe." Tambah Sasuke sembari keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto hanya mendengus sebal sembari mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Kyuu-_nii_ tidak pernah membangunkanku sekasar ini. Dasar Sasu-teme jelek!" teriak Naruto kesal saat Sasuke sudah tak terlihat dari pintu kamar barunya. Dengan malas Naruto memasuki kamar mandi yang terlalu mewah baginya. Matanya menatap malas suasana kamar mandi yang malah membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Namun, dia harus bergegas agar tidak telat ke sekolah. Dia tidak mau tiap hari harus dihukum oleh guru galak mesum itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi-_sensei_.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. Dengan jenis makanan yang sangat beragam.

"Kyuu-_nii_, kenapa murung seperti itu. apa yang dilakukan Itachi-_san_ semalam pada Kyuu-_nii_?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya sembari mengupas jeruk yang ada di tangannya. Karena tidak ada _ramen_, terpaksa dia hanya makan jeruk dan minum segelas susu hangat.

Itachi dan Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto jadi tersedak. Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan heran, 'Apa secepat itu?' batin Sasuke. Oh no, Sasuke kau terlalu berpikiran jauh. Entah kenapa pula mereka berdua jadi sedikit canggung setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

Kyuubi menghela napas berat, "Tidak ada, Naru_-chan_. Dia hanya menyebalkan. Tidurnya terlalu merepotkan. Aku jadi susah tidur." Jawab Kyuubi bohong. Entah kenapa Kyuubi juga bingung kenapa dia harus berbohong seperti ini. Kyuubi mengutuk mulut manisnya yang seenaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Itachi hanya tersenyum tanda menyetujui alasan Kyuubi. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang dapat dengan jelas membaca nada kebohongan dari Kyuubi.

"Aku harus berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi. Kalian ikut dengan Sasuke. Aku harus bergegas." Ucap Itachi sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Namun, Itachi masih sempat melihat muka Kyuubi yang tampak tidak enak sekali dipandang. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kyuubi yang seperti itu.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kyuubi saat ini sudah berada di mobil Sasuke. Kyuubi yang kelihatan lebih pendiam membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Kyuu-_nii_, kalau ada masalah cerita saja ke Naru. Jangan dipendam sendiri." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan yang melanda suasana di mobil Sasuke. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecup kening Naruto pelan. Naruto tahu jika Kyuubi melakukan hal itu, itu pertanda bahwa kakaknya mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Naruto hanya menyenggir tanda mengerti.

Sementara Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dari kaca dengan _horror_. 'Berani sekali dia mencium Dobeku.' Batin Sasuke kesal. Dengan kesal Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Membuat _duo_ Namikaze dibelakang memencak kesal. Yang berakhir dengan Kyuubi menjewer kuping Sasuke. Sasuke _sweat dropped_ mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Sebenarnya yang _senpai_ disini siapa sih.

Selang beberapa menit perjalanan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah mereka. Mobil hitam metalik itu memasuki kawasan sekolah yang terlihat sangat megah. Mereka turun bersamaan. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Lain halnya dengan Kyuubi yang kelihatan seperti tergesa-gesa, diikuti Naruto yang dibelakangnya. Dahi Kyuubi berkerut menatap bingung ke Naruto, "Naru, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi sembari memperhatikan gelagat adiknya yang terlalu polos ini.

"Eh? Naru mau sekolah. Kenapa Kyuu-_nii_ nanya begitu? Hari ini libur ya?" tanya Naruto edan. Membuat Sasuke hampir jatuh mendengarnya. 'Tidakkah si Dobe itu melihat banyak anak sekolah sedang berkeliaran? Kenapa dia malah berkata seperti itu?' batin Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap dingin. Padahal ingin sekali rasanya dia tertawa.

"Bu-bukan Naru. Kan sekolah Naru ada di gedung sebelah sana. Bukan disini, disini gedung KHS, Naru." Kyuubi berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Entah kenapa, sepertinya adiknya ini kelewat polos jadi seperti orang bodoh. Naruto menatap Kyuubi lama sebelum dia mengangguk dan nyegir ke Kyuubi.

"Oh iya, baiklah, Naru ke gedung sana dulu ya. _Jaa ne_~" ucapnya riang sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Naruuuu, kau sedang apa?" tanya bocah dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya, Kiba. Yang ditanya hanya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Suara kiba yang seperti kaleng ditendang itu membuat telinganya tuli. Kiba hanya nyengir lebar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kiba dengan tawa canggung. Matanya beralih ke bocah di sebelah Kiba yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan, Shikamaru. Mata kuacinya terus menatap Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ditatap seperti itu merasa risih. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak dan mencolok mata Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang tak sempat mengelak hanya memegangi matanya yang baru saja dicolok Naruto. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Shika. Kau menakutkan sekali." Ucapnya santai sembari tertawa pelan ke arah Shika. Kiba menatap Naruto dengan_ horror_ sambari melihat Shikamaru yang masih memegangi matanya.

"Na-naru, ini sakit sekali. Kau aneh-aneh saja." Ucap Shika sambil mencoba membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Kiba hanya tertawa canggung saat melihat mata Shika yang mulai memerah. Kiba sedikit lega saat melihat kedua mata Shikamaru masih berada di tempatnya. "Issh, perih sekali, Naru."

"Makanya jangan melihatku seperti itu. Itu menyeramkan sekali. Mata kecilmu itu terus menatap mataku ini. Seakan-akan kau ingin menelanku. Kalau malasmu tertular ke aku kan bisa ga-ouch! Kiba sakit! Kanapa kau memukulku, sih?" ucap Naruto kesal sembari memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dicium oleh tangan Kiba.

"Kau berisik, Naru. Jangan mengejek Shika se-seperti itu." Ucap Kiba malu-malu. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan goresan merah tipis yang terlukis dikedua pipinya. Shika hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kiba yang seperti itu. tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk mengacak rambut Kiba dengan pelan.

"Hehehe, gomen. Tapi aku hanya berkata jujur, Kiba. Lagian Shika tidak akan mati hanya dengan kubegitukan. Benarkan, Shika?" Shika hanya mengucapkan mantra _mendoukusai_ andalannya. Kiba akhirnya nyengir lebar dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera masuk ke kelas.

"Kau benar, Naru. Dia itu kuat sekali. Coba saja kau colok lebih kuat. Pasti dia tidak akan apa-apa." Ucap Kiba edan sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Naruto menatap Kiba sembari mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Jadi, kalau aku colok lagi lebih kuat boleh?" tanya Naruto sembari tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan seenaknya dia bertanya seperti itu. Seakan-akan mencolok mata Shikamaru sudah hal yang wajar dilakukannya. Kiba menatap Naruto dengan lekat sebelum mengangguk dengan mantap dan nyengir ke arah Naruto. "Baiklah, nanti aku colok lebih kuat." Ucap Naruto mantap dan ditanggapi dengan cengiran oleh Kiba.

Shikamaru yang berjalan di belakang mereka mulai melangkah mundur dengan teratur. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Matanya menatap_ horror_ kepada dua bocah yang sedang asik berbicara dihadapannya. Dengan cepat Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari dua bocah iblis polos itu.

Kiba yang menyadari tak ada derap kaki dari arah belakang mengernyit heran. Kiba berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "Lho, Shika kemana?"

Naruto ikut berhenti dan memperhatikan sekitarnya, "Hmm, mungkin dia sedang pergi ke toilet. Atau mungkin dia dimakan setan ya? Hehehe, ayo Kiba! Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto dengan ceria sembari mulai berlari menuju kelasnya. Coba saja kalian tahu, bahwa Shika pergi karena obrolan tidak masuk akal yang keluar dari otak polos kalian. Bayangkan saja, pria mana yang akan betah jika pacarmu membiarkan orang lain unuk mencolok matamu. Ya, tuhan, siapapun tidak akan tahan seperti itu. Apa jadinya dengan mata Shikamaru yang kecil itu. Tak dapat terbayangkan sama sekali.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi menatap keluar jendela kelasnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Mata itu kelihatan lelah dan bosan. Kyuubi terus menatap langit itu dengan lekat. Suara panggilan guru sama sekali tak didengarkannya. Sampai sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat manis dikeningnya, "Aisssh, siapa yang lempar?" teriak Kyuubi sembari berdiri dari bangkunya. Matanya menatap tajam guru yang selalu membawa ular dihadapannya, Orochimaru-_sensei_.

"Kau melamun Kyuu. Makanya aku melemparmu." Jawab _Sensei_ itu dengan santainya sehingga membuat kedutan marah bermunculan di dahi Kyuubi. Dengan kesal Kyuubi beranjak dari bangkunya dan mulai melangkahkan kakiknya mendekati guru itu.

"Heh! Kau pikir enak dilempar pake ini …" ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjukkan penghapus yang menimpanya tadi "… coba kau duduk disana dan aku melemparmu pakai ini. Pasti sakit kan? Dasar seenaknya. Coba kulempar, nah sakit bukan? Begitulah yang kurasakan." Ucap Kyuubi marah. Orochimaru hanya menatap Kyuubi dengan cengo. Dilempar oleh Kyuubi membuatnya seperti tertusuk seribu tusukan sate. Meskipun hanya pelan, lemparan Kyuubi di dahinya masih cukup terasa mendalam dan menusuk. Orochimaru-_sensei_ mulai menitikkan air matanya dan nangis dipojokan kelas.

Dengan kesal Kyuubi keluar dari kelas itu meninggalkan seribu keheningan yang melingkupi semua murid yang ada di kelas itu. Setelah kepergian Kyuubi, gelak tawa terdengar lepas dikelas itu. Membuat para _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar disekitarnya terlonjak kaget. Apalagi dengan Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang semakin meleleh dipojokan. Malang sekali nasib guru itu. Saat Kyuubi sedang prustasi malah diajak bermain api memakai penghapus.

.

.

Kyuubi menghela napas berat sembari mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Namun, belum sempat dia menikmati hari santainya seorang pria dengan rambut _raven_ mencuat kebelakang menghampirinya. Mata_ onyx_ tajam miliknya menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengejek. "Ada laporan kalau kau membuat onar di kelas. Huh! Ternyata kakak dan adik sama saja. Sama-sama bodoh dan merepotkan. Setelah ini kau mau apa? Menghancurkan sekolah?" Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan meremehkan. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin mengganggu bocah rubah satu ini. Tapi kau melakukannya bukan disaat yang tepat, Sasuke.

Dengan kesal Kyuubi menatap Sasuke, "Apa urusanmu, ayam? Buat apa kau peduli!" Kyuubi berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Tinggi mereka hampir sama. Meskipun tubuh sasuke lebih berisi daripada Kyuubi. "Jangan-pernah-mencampuri-urusanku-dan-jangan-pernah-memanggilnya-bodoh!" ucap Kyuubi dengan pelan namun terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

"Huh, aku tidak pernah peduli sama kalian. Kalian sangat mere—"

'BUGH'

Kyuubi memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras. "Ho, kau mau main kasar rupanya." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Sasuke itu, terjadilah baku hantam antara Kyuubi dan Sasuke. Kyuubi yang sudah sangat marah memukul Sasuke secara membabi buta. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka. Kedua paras tampan itu sudah penuh dengan lebam biru. Baju mereka sudah acak-acakan tak karuan. Seragam Kyuubi sudah tak berbentuk seragam lagi. Baku hantam itu terus terjadi sampai keduanya merasa lelah dan tak mampu untuk berkelahi lagi.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Sekarang apa lagi, hah? Kenapa kalian bisa berkelahi seperti ini? Aissh, aku masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor dan harus mengurusi kalian lagi. Aku lelah, kalian tahu. Ini semua semakin gila. Baru sehari kalian tinggal bersama sudah membuat onar seperti ini, apalagi kau Kyuu. Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau membuat guru menangis hah? Sekarang apa masalahnya kalian berdua berkelahi?" tanya Itachi mencoba sabar menghadapi kedua bocah yang sudah babak belur dihadapannya. Itachi segera datang ke sekolah saat mendapat telpon bahwa Kyuubi dan Sasuke berkelahi sampai pingsan di atas atap sekolah.

"Dia yang memulainya, bukan aku. Si pantat ayam ini ya—"

"Apa kau bilang? Jelas-jelas kau yang memukulku!"

"Jangan memotongku saat bicara, ayam. Aku tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tak membuatku kesal. Pokoknya ini salahmu!"

"Enak saja kau, rubah. Ini semua salahmu kau tah—"

"Sudah cukup! Kalian sama-sama salah! Sekarang berhenti bertengkar. Ini di ruangan kepala sekolah dan kalian masih saja bisa berkelakuan seperti ini. Aissh, sebenarnya apa yang kalian makan tadi pagi, hah?"

"Aku makan apel."

"Aku tomat."

Itachi _sweat dropped_ mendengar jawaban kedua bocah itu. Ingin rasanya Itachi menghantamkan kepalanya kedinding saat itu juga. Apa yang harus Itachi lakukan sekarang. Baru kali ini Itachi kehabisan ide. Ya, semua idenya habis kalau menyangkut bocah-bocah disekelilingnya ini. Baru saja Itachi ingin menceramahi dua bocah itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan paksa. Tampaklah seorang bocah pirang berkulit _tan_ sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja berlari dari tempat yang cukup jauh—tepatnya dari gedung seberang.

"K-kyuu-_nii_, ada apa dengan wajah Kyuu-_nii_? Siapa yang melakukannya? Kyuu-_nii_ jawab Naru!" ucap Naruto sedih bercampur marah. Matanya merah seperti menahan tangis. Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke orang yang sedang duduk di sebelah kakaknya. "Pasti kau kan, Teme? Ayo ngaku! Kauuu." Naruto menarik rambut sasuke dengan kasar membuat sang empunya rambut meringis kesakitan.

Kyuubi bukannya berusaha melerai Naruto, dia malah tertawa nyaring melihat Sasuke tersiksa seperti itu. Itachi yang sudah pusing kini hanya dapat menatap hal itu dengan _sweat dropped _yang entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Dengan lembut Itachi menarik tubuh Naruto, "Naru, sudah hentikan. Masalah ini jadi tambah susah selesai kalau seperti ini. Ayo lepaskan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi mencoba sabar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan tarikannya dari rambut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela napas lega dan menatap Kyuubi yang sedang melihatnya dengan tawa iblisnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan, Dobe!"

"Kau mengganggu, Kyuu-_nii_!"

"Cih, meyebalkan,"

'BLETAK'

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. kau mau berkelahi lagi, hah?" Kyuubi menjitak kepala Sasuke kuat. Membuat sang empunya meringis lagi. Sasuke sudah siap-siap ingin membalas Kyuubi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat Itachi memegang kepalanya dan kepala Kyuubi bersamaan.

'BUGH'

Kepala mereka dihantupkan satu sama lain oleh Itachi. Itachi menatap keduanya dengan kesal sembari mengucapkan mantra sabar dalam hatinya yang sudah pecah kemana-mana. Itachi mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan …

"TIDAK ADA TOMAT DAN APEL SELAMA SETAHUN!" dengan selesainya kata-kata tabu itu. Itachi menarik Naruto untuk segera meninggalkan dua bocah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baru saja Itachi dan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak tiga langkah, suara baku hantam kembali terdengar dalam ruangan itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau , ayam!"

"Cih, berkacalah kau rubah jelek!"

Dan begitulah kehidupan mereka setelah ditinggal orang tua mereka yang baru sehari pergi dari Konoha. Itachi tidak mau tahu dan tidak akan pernah mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah membakar semua kebun apel dan tomat yang ada di Konoha. Ya, hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Itachi.

Dengan perasaan senang dan bangga Itachi meninggalkan sekolah neraka itu. Senyuman iblis terkembang dibibirnya mengingat dia akan membasmi habis semua kebun apel dan tomat di dunia ini. Sementara Naruto, hanya ikut tersenyum melihat Itachi tersenyum. Padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Itachi tersenyum. Ya, begitulah, ini semua gila dan tak ada satupun yang waras diantara mereka.

_**To Be Continued**_

Nyahahah Itachi, gomennasai *bow* maap telah membuatmu merasa disiksa. Aku janji! Chapter depan, siksaanmu akan aku kurangi hehehe. Tapi ini tugasmu sebagai anak paling tua diantara mereka. Jadi kau tidak boleh mengeluh, oke? Map untuk para penggemar Itachi heheh *bow*

**Balasan Review:**

**99**: gomen reader-san, author belum berani buat rate M heheh. Gomen gomen ^^v

**Ciel-Kky30**: hehe makasih karena sudah mau baca cerita author ^^v

**Miharu Aina**: heheh iya saya sedang berusha untuk membuat humor yang baik. Mohon bantuannya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^v

**Seakey07**: terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ya, Naru memang sedikit linglung disini heheh. Kalo urusan apel, Kyuubi pasti nurut heheh.

**Nasumichan Uharu**: makasi atas reviewnya, dan saya sudah mencoba untuk apdet secepat ini hehe ^^v

**Misyel**: hehe makasih atas tanggapannya. Oh ya, aku sengaja buat Kyuubi lebih muda. Biar terkesan imut dan manis.

**puzZy cat**: salam kenal balik juga, oyabun desuuu ^^v. di chapter ini mereka sudah mulai tinggal bersama dan mulai menderita hahaha.

**Ayren Christy**: heheh makasi atas reviewnya yang super. Saya sudah apdet, jadi pisaunya Kushina disimpen aja ya heheh XP

**AkamakiKyuu**: hehe ya mereka akan berantem terus. Tapi, nanti ada fluffynya kok heheh

**Lonely'Strawberry**: heheh makasih atas koreksinya, saya sangat senang. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic abal ini heheh.

**ReBRn 19**: heheh arigatou reviewnya senpai. Ini aku apdet lagi dan aku sudah bilang heheh XP

**Kazuki NightNatsu**: hahah kali ini ga ada yang bilang I can't take it anymore. Karena chapter ini berisi kegilaan makhluk tuhan berempat itu heheh.

**Mio Altezza**: heheh iya aku salah nulis nama disclaimer *memalukan* heheh gomen, author belum berani buat peningkatan rating. Oh ya, makasi atas reviewnya ^^v

**Kyumimi**: heheh iya aku suka benget sama **Spamano**. Mekasi untuk reviewnya ya, salam kenal dari author ^^v

**Sora Asagi**: heheh chapter kali ini sepertinya yang lumayan tersiksa adalah Itachi. Heheh terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^v

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel**: heheh dichapter ini sudah author jelasin. Semoga saja dapat dimengerti dan terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^v

Heheh Arigatou Minna-san ^^v

Mind to REVIEW? Heheh ~("~) … (~")~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**_** 4: **_**Here is The Problem **_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and so on.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~**_

_**A/N: **_nyaa~ gomen buat adegan SasuNaru terselubung nyahahah. Disini ada adegan SasuNaru kok. Balasan Review dibawah ya! So, this is it!

Naruto Namikaze 13 tahun

Kyuubi Namikaze 16 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun

Itachi Uchiha 21 tahun

Perasaan seseorang memang paling sulit untuk ditebak. Tatapan sendu berarti iba. Tatapan tajam tanda tak suka. Tatapan lembut sebagai bukti perhatian. Tatapan datar sebagai usaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan. Lalu … bagaimana dengan tatapan orang itu. Orang yang selalu menyebut bocah itu dengan kata-kata 'Dobe' dan selalu menganggapnya tak berguna. Di satu sisi, tatapan itu tampak lebih lembut. Namun di sisi lain, terkadang tatapan itu begitu mengintimidasi dan sangat tajam. Bocah itu polos dan manis, namun dia masih sedikit mengerti tentang apa itu rasa 'cinta'. Mungkin ini belum waktunya untuk mengerti keadaan. Tapi … orang itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan mengingatkannya akan kasih sayang orang tua dan kakaknya.

.

.

_**I Can't Take It Anymore**_

.

.

Suara derap langkah menghiasi sebuah rumah besar dengan dekorasi ala Eropa. Aura-aura yang mengintimidasi memenuhi rumah besar itu. Suhu ruangan yang awalnya tampak hangat kini mulai mendingin seakan-akan bumi di bagian ini sedang mengidap musim dingin. Tatapan-tatapan mematikan saling beradu satu sama lain. Pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir ke belakang tampak menghela napas lelah. Wajahnya yang lelah menambahkan kesan keriput di wajahnya. Seperti pria dewasa sedia kalanya, pria itu mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi dua orang bocah di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menghukum kalian seperti yang aku katakan di sekolah tadi. Jadi … tak ada bantahan atau … kalian tidak akan pernah melihat buah merah kebanggaan kalian itu lagi …" Itachi tampak memandang ke lain arah sebelum melanjutkan omongannya, "… dan aku memberikan pengecualian terhadap penggunaan sampo. Terserah kalian mau memakai sampo aroma apa aku tidak peduli, atau mungkin kalian tidak ingin memakai-sampo-sepertiku." Sambung Itachi dengan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

'Dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.' Batin Kyuubi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Kedua bocah itu hanya _sweat dropped_ mendengar omongan Itachi. Di satu sisi mereka merasakan adanya penyiksaan karena tak diperbolehkan menyentuh buah kesayangan mereka selama sebulan penuh. Untung saja Itachi tidak jadi memberikan hukuman setahun. Setidaknya itu membuat mereka bernapas sedikit lega. "Hn." Jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Membuat Itachi kembali memijat keningnya.

"Kyuu, kau ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan … sekaligus merawat lukamu." Ucap Itachi sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Kyuubi hanya mengikuti langkah Itachi dari belakang tanpa protesan sedikitpun. Mungkin dia sudah lelah untuk memberontak … mungkin saja.

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke heran sembari menatap kakaknya yang sudah menapaki tangga. Rasanya dia merasa tidak diheranin sama sekali. Lihat saja, yang terluka disini bukan hanya Kyuubi, tapi dia juga sedang terluka. Siapa yang akan mengobatinya dan seorang Sasuke paling anti soal beginian.

"Kau sudah besar Sasuke. Obati sendiri. Kau manja sekali." Jawab Itachi santai. Tak sadar api hitam sudah menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Itachi yang merasakan aura-aura tak enak hanya menarik tangan Kyuubi agar melangkah lebih cepat, sebelum ditelan api hitam yang tak pernah padam.

Sasuke mendengus kesal sembari melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya kalau dia akan membuat Itachi menyesal telah mengabaikannya seperti ini. Entah kenapa, mungkin Sasuke ingin dimanja oleh seseorang. Ya, cobalah untuk masuk ke kamarmu dulu Sasuke.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan. Matanya menatap malas menerawang ke penjuru kamarnya. Namun, mata itu tiba-tiba menampilkan sedikit keterkejutan dalam dirinya. Disana, seorang bocah dengan surai pirang dan mata biru cerahnya sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tampak sebuah kotak obat di hadapan bocah pirang itu. "Kau lama, Teme." Ucapnya girang sembari terus tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya merasa heran.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku? Kau tidak memiliki kegiatan lain?" tanya Sasuke ketus sembari meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa. Sasuke meringis saat merasakan tali tas itu menyentuh luka di lengan kirinya. Berkelahi dengan Kyuubi tadi membuat tubuhnya sedikit remuk dan penuh goresan. Seperti berkelahi dengan seekor rubah liar saja.

"Dasar! Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu mengobati lukamu. Hem … maaf tadi aku menarik rambutmu. Aku sedikit emosi melihat Kyuu_-nii_ seperti itu lagi." Warna perasaan Naruto seketika itu juga berubah menjadi sedikit sedih. Seperti ada perasaan terluka yang menyelimuti dirinya. Namun sedetik kemudian, rasa itu tiba-tiba hilang tergantikan oleh keterkejutan. Sasuke … Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan pelan. Mulut Naruto terbuka hendak mengucap sesuatu namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

"Hn, tak usah kau pikirkan." Ucap Sasuke sembari mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tampak terkejut dan sedikit … merona. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya secara perlahan dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di hadapan Naruto, "Oi, Dobe! Kau melamun?"

"E-eh? Ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Naruto mengutuk otaknya yang terlalu bodoh itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman canggung sembari menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menaruh lengan kirinya di atas pangkuan Naruto. "Te-teme, kau sedang apa?"

"Bukannya kau ingin mengobati lukaku." Jawabnya singkat sembari membaringkan badannya—masih dengan tangan kirinya di pangkuan Naruto. Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat lelah dan sedikit tidak enak badan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mulai membuka kotak obat yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya mulai mengambil sejumput kapas dan meneteskan alkohol pada kapas itu. Tangan itu dengan lihainya membersihkan luka di tangan kiri Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dan sangat cekatan. Naruto sudah seperti orang yang sangat sering mengobati orang luka. Sasuke sedikit meringis saat merasakan perihnya luka yang diberi alkohol tersebut.

Manik _onyx_ miliknya memperhatikan cara kerja Naruto yang begitu … baik dan rapi. Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat hal tersebut. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat omongan Naruto yang tadi, "Kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau sedikit emosi melihat Kyuubi seperti itu 'lagi'. Maksudmu dengan itu apa, Dobe?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari mulai memperban tangan Sasuke. Matanya memancarkan luka mendalam, "Kyuu-_nii_ sangat sering terluka. Pada waktu Kyuu-_nii_ masih di bangku sekolah menengah awal, Kyuu_-nii_ selalu pulang dengan luka di tubuhnya. Setiap hari dia pulang membawa luka baru. Orang tuaku selalu bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun Kyuu-_nii_ selalu bungkam dan tidak mau siapapun mencampuri urusannya. Akulah yang selalu mengobati lukanya. Dia tak pernah mau orang lain merawat lukanya. Sampai sekarangpun dia tak pernah cerita soal luka-luka itu terhadapku." Mata Naruto tampak berkaca-kaca. Tubuh itu bergetar dengan pelan. Sasuke dapat mendengar isakan pelan dari mulut Naruto. Pantas saja Naruto sangat cekatan dalam mengobatinya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dengan menggunakan tangannya yang tak terluka, Sasuke berusaha menopang tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tidurannya. Dengan lembut tangan itu menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut menggunakan tangannya yang tak terluka. Sasuke dapat merasakan isakan Naruto menjadi lebih nyaring. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Naruto mencurahkan semua perasaannya melalui tangisan itu. Sasuke terus mengelus kepala itu, mencoba menenangkannya. Mencoba memberitahukannya bahwa dia ada untuknya.

Setelah Naruto sudah lumayan tenang. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan menatap wajah bocah itu. Wajah itu begitu damai dan tentram. Sasuke dapat merasakan dengkuran halus dan deru napas yang teratur pada dada bidangnya. Ternyata Naruto tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas ranjang itu. Sasuke tetap membelai surai pirang itu dengan penuh perhatian, "Kau membuatku ingin memilikimu dan melindungimu." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sembari mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu di dalam kamar. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya, yang jelas hal itu sangat membuat Kyuubi marah. Terbukti dengan melayangnya sebuah pisau ke arah Itachi. Asal kalian tahu, Kyuubi selalu membawa pisau lipat berukuran kecil kemanapun dia pergi. "Apa yang kau katakan, sialan! Jaga ucapanmu itu!" ucap Kyuubi geram. Entah apa yang sebenarnya membuat Kyuubi sampai semarah itu.

"Kyuu … aku tahu tentang masa lalumu. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang selalu dian—"

"Hentikan, keriput! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kau hanya orang baru dalam hidupku! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku tak pernah mengenalmu!" Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi. Mata merah itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh amarah.

"Itu bukan salahmu! Semua yang terjadi bukan salahmu! Behentilah menyalahkan dirimu Kyuu! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" bentak Itachi terhadap Kyuubi. Entah kenapa, hati Itachi terasa sangat sakit melihat Kyuubi yang seperti ini. Selalu merasa semua yang terjadi pada masa lalu adalah kesalahannya. Merasa hebat dapat menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada. Merasa semua masalah haruslah dia yang menyelesaikannya.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya itulah yang terjadi! Aku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu … a-aku yang sudah menyakitinya." Mata Kyuubi terasa sangat panas, antara marah dan ingin menangis. Kenapa … kenapa di saat seperti ini Itachi mengungkit masalah yang selalu dia coba untuk hindari. Kyuubi selalu mencoba untuk menghindarinya, namun apa yang dia dapatkan hanyalah ketakutan yang semakin menebal. Kyuubi takut semuanya akan terulang kembali … dia takut.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus … semuanya dapat terulang kembali. Lihat … apa dengan kau berusaha menyelesaikannya sendiri hal ini dapat selesai? Tidak, bukan? Lalu apa rencanamu? Lari dari masalah? Mengorbankan dirimu untuk dianiaya setiap hari seperti waktu itu. Apa rencanamu, Kyuu? Aku bisa membantumu … aku ada untukkmu." Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan prihatin. Dia tahu semua masalah yang ada pada Kyuubi. Dia selalu menyelidiki semua yang bersangkutan dengan Kyuubi. Dia selalu mencoba untuk mengerti Kyuubi. Dia selalu mencoba untuk membantu Kyuubi. Namun kehidupan Kyuubi begitu sulit untuk diganggu. Begitu tinggi tembok pembatas yang dibangun oleh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya terdiam, pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang ada di otaknya. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar membuatnya selalu terpuruk dalam lubang masa lalu ini. Tapi dia harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Namun, dia tak punya kekuatan apa-apa. Orang itu selalu mengancamnya melalui Naruto. Jika dia lengah, maka Naruto akan celaka lagi. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi … tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, sampai kapanpun.

Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang berada dalam ruangan itu. Kyuubi butuh ketenangan, dia tidak peduli dengan semua luka yang didapatnya saat berkelahi dengan Sasuke. Dengan tertatih-tatih dia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak memperdulikan teriakan Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Tak memperdulikan langit yang sudah mulai gelap dengan gumpalan awan abu-abu yang sudah menebal. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah hingga meninggalkan rumah besar itu. Air mata Kyuubi menetes secara perlahan, namun dengan cepat Kyuubi menghapusnya. Berharap dengan itu perasaanya sedikit tenang. Seandainya menghapus masalah ini dapat dihilangkan semudah menghapus air matanya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Itachi terus melajukan mobilnya membelah dinginnya malam yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Tangan itu terkepal erat dan terus-terusan memukul kemudi di hadapannya. Itachi mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu cepat membicarakan masalah ini dengan Kyuubi. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Kyuubi belumlah cukup kuat untuk mengingat masalah ini. Mata itu terpejam sejenak mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Itachi tak tahu harus mencari Kyuubi kemana. Raut kekhawatiran semakin jelas terpampang di wajah itu saat matanya menangkap rintik-rintik air pada kaca depan mobilnya. "Ck! Kenapa harus hujan disaat seperti ini." Ucapnya sembari menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Dia harus segera menemukan Kyuubi dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

Kyuubi menadahkan tangannya untuk membendung tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras. Matanya terlihat sembab dan tangan pucat itu tampak bergetar. Luka disekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat perih saat terkena air hujan. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan ke arah taman di hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal erat saat menatap taman di hadapannya. Sepertinya … sudah lebih dari dua tahun dia tak menginjak taman ini. Taman yang menjadi saksi kejadian itu. Kejadian yang terjadi akibat kebodohannya. Seharusnya yang terluka saat itu adalah dia, bukan Naruto. Kyuubi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar yang ada di taman itu. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah menyentuh tanah. Air hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, tak ada yang terlewatkan sedikitpun.

Kyuubi memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Matanya terpejam, mencoba merasakan tetesan air hujan yang seakan-akan ikut menangis bersamanya. Kyuubi kembali terisak saat mengingat perkataan Itachi tadi. Entah kenapa, sepertinya kata-kata tersebut semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Seandainya saja nyawanya bisa membuat semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala, maka dengan senang hati dia akan memberikan nyawanya. Tapi, siapa yang mau mengambil nyawa orang yang sudah merusak masa depan adiknya sendiri.

Kyuubi merasakan pening di kepalanya semakin menyakitkan. Tapi dia tahu, sakit yang dirasakan Naruto tak sebanding dengan yang dirasakannya. Perlahan-lahan, tubuh itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Mulai kehilangan tenaganya. Kyuubi berharap, saat ini dia dapat menghilang dari kehidupan ini. Tapi, dia tak mau lari dari kesalahannya. Dia ingin menghadapinya dangan kedua matanya. Namun, seorang Kyuubi merasa tidak sanggup dengan ini semua. Apakah Kyuubi dapat mempercayakannya kepada Itachi? Entahlah, Kyuubi tak akan pernah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

Itachi keluar dari mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dinginnya tetesan hujan tak diindahkannya. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah membawa pulang bocah yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah pohon sana. Ya, Itachi datang ke taman ini saat mengingat bahwa hanyalah taman ini yang mampu membuat Kyuubi kembali merenungkan masalahnya. Dengan cepat Itachi menggendong tubuh Kyuubi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Itachi mengambil jas cadangan yang selalu tersedia di mobilnya. Dipakaikannya jas itu untuk menyelimuti Kyuubi. Barharap dengan itu, akan mengurangi rasa kedinginan Kyuubi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali ke kediamannya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan heran sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk. Kedua orang itu basah kuyup, satu diantaranya sedang dalam keadaan pingsan. Sasuke yakin orang itu adalah Kyuubi. Namun, yang membuat Sasuke bingung adalah kenapa bisa Kyuubi dan Itachi pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Seingatnya, Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang berbicara di kamar Itachi saat Naruto mengobatinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke seadanya saat Itachi merebahkan tubuh Kyuubi di sofa.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tolong ambilkan air hangat dan selimut. Dia bisa terkena radang dingin jika dibiarkan." Ucap Itachi balik memerintah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diminta Itachi. "Oh ya, tolong hal ini jangan sampai … Naruto tahu." Ucap Itachi menambahi tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sasuke yang belum melangkah jauh hanya terdiam sebentar dan kembali berjalan.

"Ini," Ucap Sasuke sembari menyerahkan sebaskom air hangat beserta handuk kecil dan sebuah selimut putih tebal kepada Itachi. "Setelah semua teratasi, bicarakan padaku." Ucap Sasuke menambahi saat Itachi menatapnya secara langsung. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuka pakaian Kyuubi satu persatu—menggantinya dengan selimut yang diberikan Sasuke.

Itachi mengompres dahi Kyuubi dengan penuh perhatian dan sangat hati-hati. Setelah semua selesai, Itachi menyuruh salah satu pelayannya untuk menelpon dokter pribadi milik Uchiha. Suhu tubuh Kyuubi semakin meningkat dan hal itu membuat Itachi sedikit gelisah.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter yang memakai kacamta bulat yang besar memasuki ruang tamu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Rambut peraknya sedikit basah terkena air hujan. Dokter yang ternyata bernama Kabuto itu mulai memeriksa keadaan Kyuubi. Dokter itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mulai berbicara, "Dia hanya demam. Istirahat selama seharian penuh akan sangat membantunya untuk sembuh." Dokter itu membereskan barang-barangnya dan pamit kepada Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter tersebut sebelum menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan dokter itu keluar.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Oh ya, Sasuke?" ucap Itachi sembari menatap Sasuke yang sedang asik memakan sebuah tomat.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari tetap menikmati tomat kesayangannya. Itachi memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya sembari menggigit buah merah berair itu.

Pandang.

Pandang.

Pand—

"Hei! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak ada tomat selama sebulan. Ka-kau! Sasuke! Buang tomat itu sekarang juga!" teriak Itachi sembari mencoba mengambil tomat yang ada di tangan Sasuke. Itachi dan Sasuke malah ribut saling berebut tomat yang dimakan Sasuke tadi. Namun, gerakan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara Kyuubi yang terdengar serak.

"Enggh …."

Sasuke memandang Kyuubi cukup lama. Mereka berdua saling pandang sebelum Sasuke mulai berbicara, "Apa? Kau mau marah padaku? Dia yang ribut bukan aku." Jawab Sasuke sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang hanya bercengo ria. "Apa? Kenapa kau masih menatapku? Aku ganteng, kan?" ucap Sasuke terlalu percaya diri. Itachi _sweat dropped_ mendengar kata-kata tabu itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"A-ayam! Ada ayam! Ayaaaam!" Kyuubi berteriak sembari bangkit dari tidurnya dengan ekspresi kaget yang berlebihan. Kyuubi tiba-tiba berdiri dan … menyebabkan selimut yang dipakaikan Itachi untuk menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan sangat anggun. Itachi diam dan Sasuke menjatuhkan tomatnya ke lantai dengan jatuh yang tak kalah anggun dari selimut Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap keduanya dengan heran sebelum merasakan terpaan angin AC pada tubuhnya. Kyuubi menatap tubuhnya …

Diam.

Diam.

Dia—

"Aaaaaaaaa, apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapku! Dasar mesum! Toloooong! Tolooong!" teriak Kyuubi gila sembari mengambil selimut yang sempat terjatuh tadi dengan kasar. Kyuubi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat sembari melempari Itachi dan Sasuke dengan bantal yang ada di belakangnya. "Pergi kau maling! Pergi dari rumahku!" teriak Kyuubi sembari terus melempari kedua orang di hadapannya dengan brutal.

"Woi Kyuu! Ini rumaku dan aku bukan maling!" ucap Itachi di tengah hujan bantal tersebut. Itachi mencoba menangkapi bantal-bantal tersebut. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam. Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan bingung sembari terus melindungi diri dari lemparan Kyuubi. "Sa-sasuke, kau kenapa?"

Sasuke memandang Kyuubi dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam Kyuubi setajam-tajamnya silet. Mata Sasuke seakan-akan ingin keluar saat itu juga, "Ka-kau! Kau melempar tomatku dengan bantal!" teriak Sasuke tidak jelas sembari mencoba mengambil tomatnya yang entah sudah berada dimana. Itachi dan Kyuubi memandang Sasuke dengan cengo. Ya, tuhan Sasuke. Ternyata dia diam karena memperhatikan gerak-gerik tomatnya yang sudah pergi kemana-mana.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari lantai satu menjadi penasaran. Dengan terburu-buru dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari menuju lantai bawah. Naruto memandang keributan di bawah sana. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat makhluk putih yang sedang melompat kesana-kemari—Kyuubi yang mencoba kabur dari tangkapan Sasuke. "Po-pocoooong. Teme! Awas ada pocong! Cepat lari, Teme! Itachi-_nii_, kau juga lari!" teriaknya dari balik pilar yang ada di lantai dua. Naruto sedang bersembunyi dari sosok Kyuubi yang dianggapnya pocong. "K-kyuu-_nii_! Aku harus menyelamatkan Kyuu-_nii_." Tekad Naruto sembari mencoba berpikir untuk mencari kakaknya. Naruto tak tahu jika yang ada dibalik selimut putih itu adalah Kyuubi.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pilar, "Do-dobe, pocong itu adanya di Indonesia. Di jepang tidak ada pocong." Ucapnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuubi ke Naruto yang tampak sedang keringat dingin memandangi Kyuubi dalam rupa pocong. Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui omongan Sasuke.

"Ada! Pa-pasti dia transmigrasi. I-itu ada! Masa kalian tidak lihat di hadapan kalian." Ucap Naruto masih sembil celingukan dari balik pilar. Tangannya terlihat sedang menunjuk-nunjuk sosok Kyuubi dari balik pilar. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya mampu bercengo ria. Sedangkan Kyuubi malah melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto. Rambut dan mata Kyuubi tertutupi selimut, jadi yang terlihat hanyalah senyuman Kyuubi. Naruto yang sempat melihatnya menjadi kaget dan berteriak, "Aaaaaaa, po-pocongnya senyum kepadaku, Teme!" Naruto semakin merinding saat melihat sosok yang dikiranya pocong itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hmpft … hahahahaha." Kyuubi tertawa saat melihat tampang Naruto. Entah kenapa, tampang adiknya begitu lucu saat ketakutan seperti -tiba muncul ide jahil di otak Kyuubi. "Ehem, bocah pirang. Sepertinya kau enak jika dimakan." Ucap Kyuubi dibuat-buat menyeramkan, sehingga Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menelan ludah.

"Ja-jangan. Dangingku tidak enak. Ma-makan si Teme saja. Dia lebih e-enak." Jawab Naruto dengan bodohnya menanggapi omongan si pocong. Kyuubi bersusah payah untuk tidak tertawa. Itachi dan Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan merasa menyenangkan jika mengganggu Naruto saat ini. Kyuubi mengedipkan mata ke Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sembari berpura-pura ketakutan.

"Ka-kau gila, Dobe! Ka-kau te-tega seka—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat Kyuubi tiba-tiba berpura-pura memakan Sasuke. Naruto menutup matanya sembari sesekali mengintip Sasuke yang seakan-akan tak berdaya dimakan si pocong. Itachi menepuk dahinya, kepalanya semakin pusing melihat kelakuan dua bocah di hadapannya. Hujan deras membuat kepalanya pusing, namun pada saat melihat dua bocah ini, kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh badai. Dengan cepat Itachi menuju Sasuke dan Kyuubi, "Hentikan! Jangan memakan adikku! Dasar pocong gila!" bentak Itachi yang ternyata malah ikut meramaikan adegan SasuKyuu yang benar-benar gila.

"Hiaaaaaaat." Naruto berlari dari atas menuju tempat adegan ItaSasuKyuu. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah tongkat golf. Mata mereka bertiga membulat sempurna saat Naruto melayangkan tongkat tersebut dan …

"Berhentiiiii!" teriak Kyuubi dan Itachi bersamaan. Kyuubi membuka selimutnya yang menutupi kepalanya, "Na-naru. Ini aku, Kyuu-_nii_. Main golf-nya besok saja, ya?" ucap Kyuubi cepat. Takut-takut Naruto langsung memukulnya dengan tongkat golf. Naruto terdiam, matanya berkedip sampai beberapa kali …

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

'DUAG' 'DUAG' 'DUAG'

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya yang sedang meringis memegangi kepala masing-masing. Naruto mendengus sembari membuka kotak obat di hadapannya. "_Gomen_, Naru kira kalian orang yang menyamar. _Gomen_, ya?" ucap Naruto sembari membuka tutup botol obat merah yang ada di tangannya. Ya, ternyata tadi Naruto mengira mereka bertiga adalah orang yang menyamar untuk merampok rumah ini. Dasar Naruto, pikirannya jadi aneh-aneh kalau sudah seperti ini. Ketiga orang yang duduk di hadapannya hanya mengengguk lemah. "Sini, Kyuu-_nii_!" ucap Naruto sembari mengobati luka di pelipis Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya mendekat dan meringis saat obat itu menyentuh lukanya.

Naruto dengan cekatan mengobati luka Kyuubi. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Naruto menyuruh Kyuubi gantian dengan Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke yang berada di hadapan Naruto. Sebelum Naruto mengobatinya, mereka berdua saling pandang …

Pandang.

Pandang.

Pan—

"Auw!" pekik Sasuke saat Naruto menekan lukanya dengan kuat. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal, "Kau kenapa? Tidak niat? Tidak usah!" ucap Sasuke kesal sembari mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali, "Apa lagi?"

"Duduk, Teme! Aku belum selesai. Mukamu terlalu tegang, jadi aku mencoba untuk merilekskanmu." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang sembari mengobati luka Sasuke—kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Naruto terus mengobati luka Sasuke sampai benar-benar dirasanya sudah bersih.

'Gila, cara merilekskan orangnya seperti itu. Itu namanya penyiksaan.' Batin ketiga orang di hadapan Naruto. Ketiga orang itu menatap Naruto dengan _horror_. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menggumamkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan. 'Sosok iblis dalam tubuh malaikat.' Batin Sasuke sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Nah, Itachi-_nii_, ayo sini. Sasuke sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto saat sehabis memperban luka Sasuke. Itachi tersentak kaget saat dipanggil oleh Naruto. Entah kenapa, Itachi merasa itu merupakan panggilan Yang Maha Kuasa untuknya. Ternyata Itachi bisa merinding juga.

"Na-naruto, aku tidak tegang. Aku biasa saja." Jawab Itachi saat mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Itachi. Dalam hati, Itachi mengelus dada lega. Sepertinya nyawanya belum saatnya untuk diambil.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berempat kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur. Mereka menapaki tangga secara bersamaan. Namun, pada saat di depan kamar Itachi, Sasuke dan Kyuubi saling pandang. Itachi menatap keduanya dengan heran begitu juga Naruto yang tampak mengernyitkan kening heran.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tat—

"Aw!" pekik Sasuke saat Kyuubi mencolek luka di kepalanya dengan kuat. Sepertinya tak pantas dibilang di colek, pantasnya dijitak. Setelah melakukan tindak kejahatan itu, Kyuubi lngsung ngacir kedalam kamar tanpa memperdulikan protesan Sasuke yang mencoba untuk menyusul. Sasuke mencoba untuk masuk, namun Itachi menghalang-halanginya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke jadi kesal, "Haissh! Awas kau rubah jelek!"

"Tahan dia, Put! Jangan biarkan masuk!" teriak Kyuubi dari dalam kamar, Itachi mengernyitkan dahi bingung saat mendengar panggilan sayang Kyuubi terhadapnya. Sasuke yang mencoba menerobos kini terdiam. Sasuke berbalik dalam diam dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Itachi yang tampak bingung. Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Itachi sembari barkata. "Put, Putu labu." Ucap Sasuke sembarangan sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah Itachi. Sedetik kemudian terdengarlah suara kuda yang sedang mangaum. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan cepat. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Putu labu? Itu apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto saat dia dan Sasuke sudah berbaring di ranjang dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan Sasuke diluar tadi. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak asing dengan kata-kata putu labu tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. Sasuke sedikit menangkap goresan merah tupis pada pipi Naruto saat dia melakukan hal itu. "Putu labu itu artinya tidur, jadi … tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah." Ucapnya sembari mengacak rambut Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mulai ikut memjamkan matanya. Membawa jiwa mereka untuk istirahat dalam mimpi. "_Oyasumi_, Dobe."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Pagi sudah mulai menyapa bioritmik yang tampak masih sepi. Hanya hembusan angin dan kicauan burung penyambut pagi yang terdengar riuh dan menenangkan. Sisa-sisa aroma malam masih tampak terasa menyengat. Mentari masih malu-malu untuk keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya. Namun, di sebuah rumah bergaya ala Eropa tampak sudah mulai melakukan kegiatan paginya. Sepertinya ada yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tampak seorang bocah pirang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk susunya sembari sesekali menguap. Mata biru cerahnya tampak mengeluarkan setitik air mata saat dia menguap.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang tak bisa memakan buah andalannya hanya menatap Itachi dengan kesal. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Tadi pagi bibi Kushina menelponku. Katanya saudara sepupu kalian akan ikut menginap disini selama sebulan. Kalau tidak salah namanya … hm, Dei … Deidara. Ya, itu namanya. Kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Itachi sembari menatap ke arah Kyuubi dan Naruto secara bergantian. Naruto hanya mengangguk, lain halnya dengan Kyuubi yang menyeringai tipis. Itachi yang melihat seringaian Kyuubi tampak mengernyit heran, 'Ada yang direncanakannya.' Batin Itachi sedikit mengerti dengan gelagat Kyuubi.

"Tambah orang lagi?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Matanya menatap bosan ke arah Itachi yang hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ck! Aku berangkat." Ucap sasuke sembari mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Itachi mengernyit heran melihat gelagat Sasuke.

"Loh, Teme? Kau kan belum ada makan?" ucap Naruto sembari membalikkan badannya menatap Sasuke yang sudah jauh. Sasuke hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali memakan rotinya. Persediaan ramennya habis, rasanya dia ingin menangis jika mengingat hal itu.

"Aku juga pergi. Naru, kalau sudah selesai, cepatlah menyusul." Ucap Kyuubi sembari tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan mengejeknya. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Senyuman di bibir Kyuubi semakin lebar saat keluar dari dapur dan tiba-tiba Kyuubi tertawa setan. Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto yang sedang mencoba menegak habis susunya. Itachi tersenyum tipis memperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang tampak sangat lucu dan manis. 'Seandainya saja Sasuke seperti ini.' Batinnya sembari menatap lekat Naruto. Itachi, kau akan gila jika kau berharap seperti itu.

"Dei-_nii_ dan Kyuu-_nii_ adalah orang yang sangat dekat saat masih kecil. Dan Itachi-_nii_ tahu julukan apa yang diberikan kepada mereka dari orang-orang di sekitarnya?" Itachi tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan memasang tampang penasarannya. " … _duo devil_." Lanjut Naruto sembari beranjak dari duduknya—menyusul Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

Itachi menatap kepergian Naruto dengan _horror_. Entah kenapa, dia merasa badai sebelum kiamat telah menantinya. Sepertinya Itachi harus berhati-hati dengan orang yang bernama Deidara ini. Ya, kau harus hati-hati Itachi, kematianmu tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto menatap malas ke arah gedung di hadapannya. Ya, gedung sekolah tak tercintanya. Dengan langkah malas dia menuju gedung yang terlalu besar itu. Tangannya sempat melambai ke arah Kyuubi dan Sasuke. Naruto sempat melihat Kyuubi menyodok perut Sasuke dari kejauhan—Naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Sebenarnya Kyuubi marah karena Sasuke ikut melambaikan tanganya ke arah Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto segera menuju lokernya, loker bernomor 404 yang selalu menyambutnya setiap pagi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah dengan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya, Sabaku no Gaara. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang sedang bicara dengan Neji. "Gaara! Neji!_ Ohayou_!" sapanya riang sembari menatap keduanya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Gaara yang sempat terpesona dengan Naruto hanya diam memandang wujud malaikat pagi itu. Neji yang melihat hal itu langsung menyenggol tangan Gaara.

"A-ah ehem … _ohayou_, Naru." Ucapnya saat sadar dari lamunan pagi harinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menarik lengan Gaara untuk berjalan bersamanya. Gaara hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Neji dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Neji yang melihat senyuman Gaara menjadi berkukus seperti putu labu. Entah kenapa, dari sekian banyak uke, Gaara malah memilih Naruto yang notabene juga sangat … manis dimata Neji. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengusir pikiran gilanya tentang Naruto.

.

.

Suasana kelas Kyuubi begitu tenang dan damai. Namun, ada tiga orang bocah yang malah sibuk bermain gombal-gombalan. Yaitu, Kyuubi, Pein, dan Nagato yang duduk di pojok belakang.

"Kyuubi, ayah kamu penjual kulkas, ya?" tanya Nagato sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit ke arah Kyuubi. Bocah berambut merah ini tamak sangat mendalami perannya.

"Tau darimana?" jawab Kyuubi sembari membalas senyuman Nagato dengan tak kalah genitnya.

"Karena kau telah membekukan hatiku." Jawab Nagato sinting sembari tertawa tidak jelas.

Pein yang dari tadi sibuk mikir kini angkat bicara. "Nagato … ayah kamu suka makan buah apel, ya?"

"Iya, tau dari mana, Pein?" jawab Nagato tidak jelas sembari memajukan mukanya hampir bersentuhan dengan Pein.

"Habisnya, aku tidak pernah bosan untuk apel ke rumahmu." Jawab Pein sembari menjedukkan kepalanya ke Nagato. Nagato hanya memekik sakit sembari menoyor kepala Pein.

Kyuubi yang mendengar gombalan tadi terdiam. Matanya menatap lekat dua orang di hadapannya. Nagato dan Pein memandang Kyuubi dengan heran, "Kenapa, Kyuu?" tanya Pein sembari menatap balik Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, "Tadi kamu bilang ayahnya Nagato suka makan apel, kan?" Pein hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Berarti, ayahnya aku dong. Kan aku suka makan apel." Jawab Kyuubi tidak jelas, sehingga membuat kedua temannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu hanya mencoba bersabar menghadapi kegiatan ketiga bocah tersebut.

"Oi, Pein. Ayah kamu suka nonton Dora, ya?" tanya Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nagato dan Pein yang tadi tertawa kini terdiam.

"Iya, kok tahu sih?" jawab Pein sok dibuat imut. Membuat Kyuubi yang melihatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Pantesan kamu banyak nanya." Jawab Kyuubi tidak tahu diri. Pein hanya memanyunkan bibirnya tanda sedang ngambek. Nagato dan Kyuubi hanya tertawa melihat wajah Pein yang seperti itu. Tak sadar tatapan-tatapan mematikan sedang tertuju kepada mereka.

Guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas hanya menatap adegan gombal-menggombal tersebut dengan geram. Guru yang selalu merokok dimanapun dan kapanpun itu hanya berteriak dari depan kelas—kesabarannya sudah habis kali ini. "Hei kalian bertiga yang di belakang!"

"Iya." Jawab Kyuubi, Nagato, dan Pein serempak. Matanya teralihkan ke depan kelas.

"Ayah kalian tukang jualan kaleng bekas ya?" tanya Asume-_sensei_ sembari menatap tajam ketiga bocah itu.

'Buset, miskin amat.' Batin mereka bertiga _sweat dropped_. Namun, mereka hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata, "Kok tahu sih?" Asuma-sensei tampak menarik napas panjang dan …

"SOALNYA KALIAN BERISIK KAYAK KALENG BEKAS! SEKARANG KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" teriaknya marah sembari menatap ketiga bocah itu dengan geram.

"Bertiga?"' tanya Pein bodoh. Kyuubi dan Nagato hanya menepuk dahi mereka melihat temannya yang satu ini.

"IYAAAAA!"

Dan seiringnya dengan teriakan itu, keluarlah mereka bertiga bersama penghapus dan kapur-kapur yang bertebaran kemana-mana. Ya tuhan, di sekolah malah main gombal-gombalan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ocehan Kyuubi di dalam mobil. Kyuubi menceritakan semua kejadian di dalam kelas tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di mobilnya Itachi. Mereka hendak menjemput Deidara di bandara. "Kyuu-_nii_, gombalin Naru juga." Ucapnya sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan mata kucing yang tertukar miliknya. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Naru, ayah kamu jualan ayam, ya?" tanya Kyuubi berharap respon Naruto sangat baik dan nyambung. Namun, memang dasarnya Naruto itu polos dan tak bisa diajak serius. Ya, hanyalah harapan semata untuk Kyuubi.

"Eh? Daddy? Memangnya Daddy jualan ayam, ya? Naru baru tahu."

Ya tuhan, Kyuubi menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Entah kenapa, Kyuubi ingin sekali menyeruduk otak Naruto saat itu juga. Sasuke dan Itachi yang duduk di depan hanya mampu menahan tawanya. Itachi berdehem dan angkat bicara, "Naruto, seharusnya kan jawab, 'Eh, kok tahu sih?' seperti itu Naruto. Bukannya malah bertanya balik. Kau ini, menghancurkan angan-angan Kyuubi saja." Ucap Itachi sembari tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan.

Kyuubi yang mendengar omongan Itachi hanya mampu pundung di pinggir jendela mobil. Naruto hanya tertawa dan mengucapkan maaf kepada Kyuubi yang sedang pundung. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan berkata, "Bodoh." Kyuubi yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal. Dengan kasar Kyuubi bangkit dari pundungnya dan mencoba untuk tegar.

"Naru, dia ini yang jualan ayam. Daddy tidak pernah jualan ayam. Tapi, dia ini yang jualan. Nih orangnya nih!" ucap Kyuubi sembari menoel-noel kepala Sasuke yang diperban. Sasuke hanya mampu meringis menghindari toelan Kyuubi. Naruto hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ini sudah sampai, ayo cepat turun!" perintah Itachi sembari mematikan mesin mobilnya. Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya dengan anggun. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu bandara sembari melihat jam tangannya, "Jam 10 tepat. Sepertinya kita tidak telat." Ucapnya sembari menengok kebelakang dan melihat Kyuubi dan Sasuke masih beradu tatap. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban Sasuke dengan Kyuubi.

"Teme! Ayo kesana! Aku ingin melihat atraksi badut itu." ucap Naruto sembari menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi.

.

.

Itachi dan Kyuubi sedang mencari-cari sosok pria dengan rambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru indah. Senyuman Kyuubi tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya saat mengingat bahwa Deidara akan tinggal bersamanya selama sebulan penuh. Itachi hanya berpura-pura tak melihat senyuman Kyuubi. Entah kenapa, melihat senyuman itu seakan-akan neraka sedang menarik-nariknya untuk masuk ke dalam. Tak berapa lama muncul orang yang dari tadi ditunggu-tunggu. "Kyuu!" teriaknya sembari melambaikan tangan kepada Kyuubi. Senyuman Kyuubi semakin lebar saat melihat Deidara di depan matanya.

"Hoi! _Blonde Devil_!" teriak Kyuubi sembari membalas lambaian tangan Deidara. Itachi mengernyit heran mendengar panggilan Kyuubi untuk Deidara.

"Yo! _Red Devil_! Kau sudah lama menunggu … ah kau pasti Itachi, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Deidara sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Itachi. Deidara tersenyum manis. Itachi menjabat tangan Deidara sembari balas tersenyum. Entah kenapa, saat bersalaman dengan Deidara, Itachi merasakan aura-aura pembunuh bayaran profesional. Itachi sedikit merinding saat melihat senyuman Deidara yang notabene mempunyai maksud terselubung.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah ada di mobil." Ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum ke arah Deidara. Deidara balas tersenyum dan merangkul Kyuubi. "Laksanakan." Ucap Kyuubi sembari berjalan mensejajarkan diri dengan Itachi. Itachi dapat mendengar bisik-bisik antara Deidara dan Kyuubi.

"Dia orangnya, Kyuu?"

"Iya, Dei. Dia orangnya."

"Kau mau setengah matang atau sangat matang?"

"Setengah matang saja, biar lebih terasa."

"Ok."

Itachi hanya mencoba tetap berjalan dengan benar. Otak Itachi semakin dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang diluar dari daya hayalnya. Sabarlah tachi, pertunjukkan _Duo Devil_ baru saja dimulai.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Deidara menatap rumah besar di hadapannya dengan seringaian lebar. Mata birunya menatap rumah yang dipikirnya jika dijual akan menghasilkan banyak uang. Ya, sodara-sodara, ternyata Deidara adalah manusia yang cinta akan uang. Cita-citanya adalah membuat bom yang dapat terbang mengejar mangsanya sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, dia butuh uang yang banyak sekali. Deidara hanya nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas, sementara Kyuubi mulai tertawa setan. Semoga saja mereka berdua tak berencana menjual rumah Uchiha.

Mereka memasuki rumah besar itu dengan perlahan. Naruto yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan Deidara, Sasuke yang sibuk mencari minuman, Itachi yang sibuk mengatur ketakutannya, dan Kyuubi yang tak henti-hentinya nyengir tidak jelas. Itachi terus saja memperhatikan Deidara secara diam-diam, bertanya-tanya dalam hati maksud dari senyuman iblis itu.

"Hm, kamarku dimana?" tanya Deidara kepada Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum canggung dan membawa Deidara ke kamar kosong di lantai dua. Sebelum sempat mengikuti Itachi, Deidara sempat menyeringai ke arah Kyuubi. Belum sempat Itachi menapaki tangga, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Itachi menengok ke arah Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pintu. Sedikit kesal karena orang yang ada di depan pintu terus-terusan memencet belnya secara berulang-ulang. Sasuke membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan mempersilahkan orang yang ada di depan pintu itu untuk masuk. Orang itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hai." Sapanya pada saat sampai di ruang tamu.

Itachi yang melihat orang itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Kenapa orang itu bisa ada di Negara ini. Bukankah dia sedang menjalankan kuliahnya, "Sa-sasori!"

"Hai, Itachi."

Deidara memperhatikan orang tersebut, wajah imut, pakaian keren, bermerk mahal, dan yang pasti punya banyak uang. 'Mangsa baru.' Batin Deidara sembari menyeringai.

_**To Be Continued**_

Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf ya, ini masih sering memunculkan tokoh-tokoh perusuh dan yang akan dirusuh! Jadi bersabarlah heheh. Yosh! Aku mulai balesin review ya~

**99**: heheh ini uda aku kasih adegan SasuNaru, ya meskipun masih sedikit sih. Masih kebanyakan permunculan tokoh-tokoh pembuat masalah heheh.

**Ryusuke**: thanks berkat dirimu, kini aku sudah lanjut dan move on #begajulan

**Miharu Aina**: hahah makasi atas reviewnya ya. Kau pembaca setiaku #nangis jahe

**NamikazeNoah**: wow terima kasih atas reviewnya. Salam kenal dari Oyabun-sama #tampang keren

**AkamakiKyuu**: iya dari awal aku udah nyadar kalo story ini bakal bikin Itachi tambah tua hahah. Makasi reviewnya dan salam kenal dari Oyabun-sama #guekerenbanget

**Roronoa D. Mico**: yosh! Aku sudah apdet nih? Gimana? Bagus nda chapter ini? Reader: enggak! #pundung dibawah telapak kaki ibu

**Wonder Blue Not Login**: haduh kamu kenapa nda login sih? Kan kita bisa maen bareng #nda nyambung. Hahah pokoknya makasi atas reviewnya yah

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel**: yo! Guncan! Aku sudah apdet ni! Jangan lupa dibaca ya! Ini uda panjang ni! Ne~ telima kacih gunchan #kelindes ayam

**Misyel**: KMS itu Konoha Middle School hehehe. Makasi atas reviewnya yah

**Hitoshii Rizuki**: nyaa~ makasi atas reviewnya ya! Hahah ini uda ada adegan SasuNaru meskipun dikit hehe

**Rarisa**: kapan mau apdet? Nih aku sudah apdet. Makasi yaa

**Ciel-Kky30**: ya itu saya kurang tahu ya, silahkan tanya pada FugaMina di alam sana #dirasengan hahah makasi reviewnya

**Ichkurorry**: makasi pemandu sorakku yang baik hati. sebagai gantinya, aku hadiahin chapter 4 nih hahah

**Tia Hanasaki**: makasi atas reviewnya, yooo tia!

**Seakey07**: Kyuunya habis debar-debar jadinya dia diem (Kyuubi: dasar sok tahu) heheh makasi atas reviewnya. Naruto lemot ada alasannya loh #kelilipin mata

**ChaaChulie247**: heheh halo juda der! Makasi reviewnya ya

**puzZy cat**: heheh Naru jadi gitu ada alasannya loh #kelilipin mata. Oke tenang aja. Makasi reviewnya ya

**Dongdonghae**: hehehe makasi udah ngefave cerita abal bin nista ini. Oke sip , ini kan uda apdet

**Aoi Ciel**: yo Aoi terima kasih ats reviewmu yang superrrr

**Kazuki NightNatsu**: heheh yo! Makasi atas reviewny ya

**Mikacha**: yo! Makasi ya reviewnya

**Mio Altezza**: aduh ini uda bener kok, suer! Heheh ini uda ada sedikit adegan SasuNaru kok.

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter**_** 5: **_**Do not ever try to touch him!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and so on.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~**_

_**A/N: Ehem! Musuh Sasuke telah tibaaaaa! Kalian suka ngga, ya?**_

Naruto Namikaze 13 tahun

Kyuubi Namikaze 16 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun

Itachi Uchiha 21 tahun

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

.

.

Suasana malam ini menjadi semakin berisik dan sangat mengganggu. Deidara yang baru saja datang untuk menginap dan ternyata Sasori juga datang untuk menginap. Itachi memijat hidungnya dengan prustasi. Matanya menatap kesal pada Sasori yang nyengir kepadanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah. Dengan Deidara, Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Sasuke di kursi panjang sebelah kanan Itachi. Sedangkan Sasori duduk manis di hadapan Itachi. Itachi menghela napas sangat berat saat melihat koper besar yang dibawa Sasori. "Itu … itu koper untuk apa dibawa-bawa?" tanya Itachi sembari memandang Sasori yang tampak terdiam sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke koper besar miliknya.

"Itachi … kenapa kamu jadi bodoh? Koper ini ya jelas isinya baju. Masa mau aku isi bom. Kau ini senang sekali bercanda." Jawab Sasori seenaknya sembari menepuk-nepuk kopernya. Sasori hanya tersenyum maklum pada Itachi yang menatapnya tajam. "Jangan besar-besar kaya begitu matanya, Chi. Nanti terlempar kesini, loh. Tapi … aku jago jadi keeper, Chi. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku belum pernah nangkap bola mata, hehehe." Sasori berujar kepada Itachi seakan-akan dia ingin mengajak Itachi main bola dengannya. Sepertinya menetap di Amerika selama dua tahun membuat Sasori jadi gila.

"Sasori … pilih kucincang atau tidur sekarang?"

Mata Sasori kedip-kedip menatap Itachi yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan aura-aura mencekam. "Eh? Ba-baik! Baik! Aku tidur sekarang." Ucap Sasori sembari memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa.

Itachi mendekat ke arah Sasori. Dengan kesabaran yang tinggal sedikit, Itachi menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Sasori. Membuat sang empunya kepala meringis kesakitan. Sasori menatap Itachi dengan bingung, saat ingin protes, Itachi mulai berbicara. "Cukup … silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Aku sudah capek mengurusi masalah hari ini." Ucap Itachi sembari berjalan meninggalkan kelima orang tersebut dengan cengo.

"Hei!" panggil Deidara pada Sasori, Sasori hanya berbalik menatap Deidara. "Kamu … wanita, kan?" tanya Deidara sinting sembari menatap Sasori yang sudah menatap Deidara dengan _horror_. "Kamu … terlalu cantik." Ucap Deidara menambahi sembari menyeringai.

"E-nak saja! Aku pria tulen! Kamu cerminan dong! Mukamu lebih cantik daripada mukaku!" balas Sasori kesal sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara yang tiba-tiba memasang tampang kesal dibilangin cantik. "Rambutmu saja panjang! Cuma wanita yang rambutnya panjang!"

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Itachi berhenti menaiki tangga dan berjalan kembali ke arah orang-orang gila di bawah sana. Dengan langkah cepat dan muka kesal dia menatap Sasori, "Kau! Kau menghinaku, ya?" ucap Itachi tidak jelas sembari menunjuk Sasori yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Rambutku juga panjang, Sas." Sambung Itachi masih menatap Sasori yang semakin cengo dengan tidak elitnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Kyuubi dan Naruto tertawa nyaring mendengar ucapan Itachi. Entah kenapa, Itachi seperti bocah yang marah karena dirinya disama-samakan dengan orang lain. Sasuke hanya melihat ke arah lain—mencoba menahan rasa tawanya.

"Itachi, aku tidak—"

"TIDUR!" teriak Itachi kesal sembari memandang tajam orang-orang gila di hadapannya.

"HA'I!" jawab mereka serempak—minus Sasuke yang hanya diam sembari mulai pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat Sasori mulai melangkah, tiba-tiba …

'BRUK'

Sasori terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Kenapa? Karena ternyata Kyuubi sengaja meletakkan kakinya di tengah jalan sehingga Sasori terjatuh. Deidara hanya mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kyuubi. Sementara Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bertanya, "Lho? Sasori-_nii_ mau tidur di lantai, ya? Jangan Sasori_-nii_, di kamar saja. Disini dingin sekali." Ucapnya polos sembari nyengir tak berdosa ke arah Sasori yang sudah ingin terjun dari lantai tiga rumah Itachi.

"Naru-_chan_ … kamu jangan temanan sama dia, ya!" ucap Deidara sembari menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Karena … nanti kamu kalah cantik sama dia." Ucap Deidara santai sembari meninggalkan Sasori yang semakin ingin membunuh Deidara saat itu juga. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti sembari mengikuti Deidara dan Kyuubi. Kini tinggallah Sasori yang ditelantarkan di atas lantai yang sangat dingin dan menusuk baginya—sebenarnya Deidara yang menusuk hatinya.

Awal dari kehidupan menumpang Sasori sepertinya sangat kurang baik. Sepertinya untuk beberapa saat kedepan, Sasori harus berusaha menahan emosi dan bertahan dengan batin yang tersiksa akibat ulah orang-orang gila itu. Sasori harus sabar dan tabah, layaknya Itachi.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha.**

Aroma malam masih tercium dengan jelas. Sepertinya saat ini masih dalam keadaan gelap. Namun karena pagi ini mereka mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan , mereka haruslah bangun pagi. Itachi dan Sasuke sudah tampak duduk manis di meja makan sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan bosan. Sasori sendiri hanya berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuubi dan Deidara yang melihat hal tersebut dari ruang tengah hanya menyeringai penuh arti. Deidara mengangguk pada Kyuubi sembari memberikan sesuatu pada Kyuubi, "Cepat bakar!" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan benda tersebut. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan membakar benda tersebut dengan pemantik yang ada di tangannya.

'CLEK'

'SSSHHHH'

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

'DUARR'

Sasori yang sedang asik memandang keluar rumah tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena terkejut dengan suara ledakan tersebut. Sasuke terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak minuman dan Itachi … tampak mencoba bangkit dari lantai setelah dia terjungkal dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Kyuubi dan Deidara hanya ketawa-ketawa tidak jelas sembari mencoba kabur dari tempat tersebut. Namun, baru saja mereka melangkah tiba-tiba …

'SYUUT'

Sebilah pisau melayang tepat di sebelah Kyuubi dan menancap di dinding dengan sempurna. Kyuubi dan Deidara refleks berhenti dan terdiam, "Siapa yang membunyikan petasan tadi?" tanya Itachi dengan nada dingin dan menusuk. Matanya menatap Kyuubi dan Deidara dengan tajam. Sasuke dan Sasori berdiri di belakang Itachi—mencoba bersikap tenang dan biasa saja. Padahal jantung Sasori dan Sasuke serasa mau lepas saat itu juga. Deidara dan Kyuubi berbalik sembari tertawa canggung dan … mereka lari secepat kilat meninggalkan Itachi yang berteriak tidak jelas.

Naruto yang baru saja datang berteriak tidak jelas, "Itachi-_nii_, tadi ada bom! Tapi aku tidak tahu bomnya dimana. Ayo kita harus pergi!" ucapnya sembari berlari menuju Itachi yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Naruto sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan terlihat sangat ngos-ngosan. Dasinya digenggam pada tangan kirinya.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka sembari berkata, "Bomnya kabur, Dobe. Sebentar lagi kita buat pembalasan dengan bomnya." Ucap Sasuke sinting sembari meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasori yang tampak cengo. Sepertinya diantara mereka bertiga, Sasukelah yang paling dendam akibat kejadian tadi. Sasuke sempat memungut sesuatu di lantai sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Naruto hanya bingung memikirkan sebenarnya ini bom atau maling yang sedang melanda ketenangan kediaman Uchiha. Sepertinya bukan bom maupun maling, lebih tepatnya dua iblis gila yang saat ini sudah berada di dalam mobil.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Deidara hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Sasuke saat melihat Sasuke memasuki mobilnya. Deidara hanya menumpang untuk ke café dekat sekolah Kyuubi. Sasuke memandang mereka dengan sinis sebelum menyuruh Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan hanya ada keheningan yang melanda suasana mobil tersebut.

Saat sampai di sekolah, Sasuke keluar dengan terburu-buru sembari menarik Naruto agar ikut keluar dengannya. Sasuke membakar benda di tangannya dengan cepat dan melemparkannya ke bangku belakang—tempat Kyuubi dan Deidara duduk. Kyuubi dan Deidara memandang benda tersebut dengan bingung, ada sumbunya, berasap, dan berbau mesiu. Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna, "DEI—"

'DUARR'

Sasuke meninggalkan mobilnya yang kini penuh dengan asap dengan seringaian yang lebar. Naruto hanya menutup kedua kupingnya saat mendengar ledakan tersebut. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan_ horror_ sembari membuka pintu mobil tersebut. "Kyuu-_nii_ dan Dei-_nii_ baik-baik saja?" tanyanya saat Kyuubi keluar dari mobil itu dengan terbatuk-batuk dan muka yang sedikit hitam. Naruto hanya tertawa saat melihat kedua orang tersebut.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya hanya tertawa saat melihat kejadian tersebut. Kyuubi dan Deidara menatap punggung Sasuke dengan geram. Ternyata yang Sasuke pungut tadi adalah petasan milik Deidara yang tercecer. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya berantakan dan lumayan kotor. "Ck! Lihat saja pantat ayam, akan kubalas kau!" ucap Kyuubi kesal. Deidara hanya mengangguk sembari meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto—menuju café tujuan awalnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto memandang teman sebangkunya dengan bingung. Naruto memajukan wajahnya dan kembali memandang orang tersebut dengan bingung, "Kau siapa? Mana Gaara?" ucap Naruto sembari memandang orang tersebut dengan lekat. Orang itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan kembali menikmati pemandangan di luar kelas.

"Sai. Aku murid baru." Ucap orang berkulit putih itu dengan pelan tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sai. Sai menatap Naruto dengan seksama sebelum menyambut tangan Naruto. Sai tersenyum tipis saat melihat bocah manis di hadapannya. Sai menarik tangan tersebut dan menyuruh Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto yang terkejut hanya terduduk dengan kasar. "Kau manis." Ucap Sai sembari menatap Naruto lekat.

Naruto terkejut dan mukanya sedikit memerah saat mendengar ucapan Sai. Naruto jadi salah tingkah dan hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Sai. Sementara Sai hanya menyeringai penuh arti. Sai mendekati Naruto dan berbisik pelan di telinganya, "Kau sungguh menarik buatku." Ucapnya masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Naruto kembali terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Sai. Matanya membulat sempurna saat merasakan Sai memeluk pinggangnya dengan pelan.

"_SENSEI_!" teriak Naruto nyaring. Teman-temannya hanya menatap Naruto dengan heran dan bertanya-tanya. Sementara Sai masih saja tersenyum manis. "A-aku ijin ke kamar kecil!" ucapnya sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Guru tersebut menjadi bingung dan bertanya kepada Sai, "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya guru yang memakai masker yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Sai hanya mengendikkan bahunya sembari tersenyum kepada guru tersebut.

.

.

Kyuubi melempar petasan yang ada di tangannya dengan kesal. Nagato dan Pein memandang Kyuubi dengan heran. "Ck! Aku bosan dan sedang kesal! Ayo buat keributan!" ucapnya sembari menatap Nagato dan Pein dengan seringaiannya. "Bakar dan lempar!" ucap Kyuubi menambahi. Kyuubi melemparkan sebuah pemantik kepada kedua orang tersebut. Sepertinya ketiga orang tersebut tidak pernah merasa jera untuk mengerjai gurunya.

Pein mengambil petasan yang berukuran besar di atas mejanya. Orochimaru masih menjelaskan pelajaran di depan sana. Entah kenapa, mereka sangat suka mengerjai guru yang satu ini. Nagato membakar petasan yang ada di tangan Pein. Dengan cepat Pein melempar petasan tersebut ke depan kelas.

'DUARR'

"Eh ayam-ayam-ayam. Eh ayam lepas-ayam lepas, eh ayam!" Orochimaru yang mendengar ledakan tersebut malahan kaget dan latah tidak jelas. Seisi kelas juga ikut terkejut dan tertawa saat mendengar latahan dari Orochimaru _sensei_ yang notabene sangat aneh. Sementara itu, ketiga pelaku mencoba menutup-nutupi ulahnya.

"Hoi! Siapa itu yang main ledakan? Kasian kan Orochimaru _sensei_!" ucap Kyuubi sok bijaksana sembari menunjuk-nunjuk teman satu kelasnya.

Nagato ikut berdiri, "Iya, kasian banget Orochimaru _sensei_! Siapa sih yang main petasan tadi? Tanggung jawab tuh _sensei_ mau mati gara-gara tadi." Ucap Nagato gila mengatai Orochimaru mau mati. _Sensei_ itu hanya menatap Nagato dengan_ horror_. 'Sebenarnya dia ini mau nolongin atau doain sih?' batin Orochimaru miris.

Tiba-tiba Pein berdiri dengan kasar menyebabkan kursinya terjatuh ke belakang, "_Sensei_!" teriaknya nyaring sembari menatap Orochimaru yang sedang memeluk lututnya erat. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Pein menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Seharusnya _sensei_ bilang seperti ini 'Eh ular-ular-ular. Eh ular lepas-ular lepas, eh ular!' begitu, _sensei_. Kenapa jadi ayam? _Sensei_ kan sukanya sama ular." Ucap Pein gila sembari menirukan nada latah Orochimaru tadi.

Kyuubi mendekati Pein dan memukul kepala Pein dengan buku yang tebal. "Justru karena dia suka ular dia tidak mengucapkannya seperti itu, bodoh!" ucap Kyuubi sembari memandang Pein dengan serius. Pein hanya menatap Kyuubi bingung, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

"Loh, kok gitu, Kyuu?" tanya Nagato mewakili rasa penasaran teman-temannya. Matanya menatap Kyuubi dengan bingung.

Kyuubi menghela napas lelah, "Kalau dia mengucapkan 'Eh ular-ular-ular. Eh ular lepas-ular lepas, eh ular!' kan nanti ularnya lepas. Sementara dia sayang banget sama si Manda. Kalau dia bilang ayam kan tidak ada yang salah. Karena _sensei_ tidak punya ayam, jadi tidak ada yang lepas. Kecuali dia bilang 'burung' baru akan sangat berbahaya bagi masa depannya." Ucap Kyuubi sok benar dengan tersenyum bangga dapat menjelaskan logika bodohnya sama teman-temannya.

Semua teman-teman Kyuubi memandang Kyuubi dengan _jaws dropped_ yang sangat akut. Mata Pein dan Nagato membulat sempurna dan Orochimaru tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan sana. "Eh, kenapa? Salah, ya? Kan kenyataannya memang begitu." Ucap Kyuubi bodoh mencoba membela diri.

"Ternyata kamu lebih bodoh daripada Pein, Kyuu." Ucap Nagato sembari berjalan ke depan kelas mencoba membangunkan Orochimaru _sensei_. Kyuubi hanya mendumel tidak jelas kepada Pein yang masih cengo menatap Kyuubi.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto memandang sosok di depannya dengan_ horror_. Sosok itu hanya tersenyum sembari melembai ke arah Naruto. Dengan sedikit berat hati Naruto membalas lambaian tersebut. Orang tersebut yang ternyata Sai, mulai mendekati Naruto sembari berkata, "Pulang dengan siapa? Denganku saja jika tidak ada teman." Ucapnya sembari menarik lengan Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto yang terkejut jadi tak sempat protes.

Sasuke yang sedang menuju parkiran tampak berhenti saat melihat Naruto sedang ditarik oleh seseorang yang tak dia kenal sama sekali. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi sedikit kesal. Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sai yang sedang berdiri di sebelah mobil berwarna putih. "Dobe, ayo pulang." Ucap Sasuke dingin sembari menatap tajam Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum ramah kepada Sasuke.

"A-ah iya. Sai maaf. Aku harus pulang dengannya. Aku bisa dimarahin Kyuu-_nii_ kalau telat pulang." Ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun usahanya gagal karena Sai memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, "Umm, Sai? Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Siapa dia, Naru?" tanya Sai dingin. Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Sai balik dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Um, dia yang menjagaku selama orang tuaku pergi. Aku tinggal dirumahnya sementara ini." Ucap Naruto masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sai. Naruto sedikit meringis saat Sai menggenggam pergelangan tangannya semakin erat.

'PLAK'

Sasuke menepis tangan Sai yang menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan kasar sehingga membuat genggaman Sai menjadi terlepas. "Kau melukainya." Ucap Sasuke sembari melihat tangan Naruto yang sudah memerah. Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto yang satunya dan membawa pergi Naruto melewati Sai. "_Do not ever try to touch him_." Ucap Sasuke sembari melewati Sai yang menatap Sasuke kesal.

Seringaian Sai semakin lebar saat melihat Sasuke yang mengacak rambut Naruto pelan. "Kau Uchiha akan mati." Ucap Sai sembari membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras.

.

.

Kyuubi sedang memarah-marahi Nagato dan Pein yang daritadi hanya ketawa-ketawa tidak jelas. Kyuubi mendengus kesal dan membakar petasan yang ada di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke arah kedua temannya.

'DUARR'

"KYUU! KAU GILA YA?" teriak Nagato dan Pein serempak. Mata mereka menatap Kyuubi dengan _horror_. "Pein! Ambil, Pein! Ambil petasannya!" teriak Nagato pada Pein. Pein hanya mengangguk dan mengejar Kyuubi yang tertawa-tawa tak jelas. Kyuubi tak melihat ke depan dan tiba-tiba saja …

'BRUK'

Kyuubi menabrak seseorang. Orang tersebut terjatuh sembari memegangi pantatnya. Kyuubi menatap orang tersebut. Mata jelek, gigi tajam, dan kulit kebiruan seperti ikan busuk. Orang tersebut menatap Kyuubi dengan plototan mautnya. Kyuubi hanya mendengus sebal, "Apa liat-liat?" ucapnya sembari bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

Orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kisame menatap Kyuubi dengan tajam dan … "Minta petasan dong, Kyuu!" ucapnya sinting sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuubi. Pein yang ada di belakang Kyuubi hanya cengo mendengar ucapan orang tersebut. Pein mengira jika orang tersebut akan memukul Kyuubi, ternyata … malah minta petasan.

"Cih! Miskin banget sih! Petasan saja minta. Bikin sendiri!" ucap Kyuubi sembari pergi meninggalkan Kisame yang pundung gara-gara dikatain miskin sama Kyuubi. Kebanyakan orang akan berkata 'beli sendiri'. Akan tetapi, karena petasan milik Kyuubi adalah murni buatan Deidara, dia malah berkata 'bikin sendiri'. Ternyata Kyuubi terlalu seenaknya kalau ngomong. Bukannya bikin sendiri adalah melanggar peraturan pemerintah. Ha—ah dasar Kyuubi. Pein hanya diam dan kembali ke tempat Nagato.

"Kenapa? Mana petasannya?" tanya Nagato saat Pein sudah kembali.

"Kyuubi sudah gila. Tapi Kisame lebih gila." Ucap Pein sembari pergi meninggalkan Nagato yang memandang Pein dengan bingung.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan kesal. Kyuubi hanya berjalan terus memasuki rumah kedua mereka tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Itachi, "Kyuu! Aku bilang berikan semuanya kepadaku!" ucap Itachi kesal sembari menarik kerah seragam Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya berdecak kesal sembari menatap tajam Itachi.

"Ck! Ini mahal keriput! Kisame saja mau memintanya." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menatap Itachi kesal. Itachi tampak sedikit terkejut, 'Siapa itu Kisame? Apa lebih ganteng daripada aku, ya?' batin Itachi tidak jelas.

"Ck! Cepat berikan!" perintah Itachi sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Kyuubi.

"Sudah, Kyuu. Berikan saja. Nanti aku kasih model yang baru." Ucap Deidara yang baru saja datang. Sempat-sempatnya Deidara menginjak kaki Sasori yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sengaja. "Ck! Makanya jangan di depan pintu." Ucap Deidara tidak tahu diri. Sasori hanya memplototi Deidara yang nyengir setan ke arahnya.

"Nih ambil! Sama saja kaya Kisame, miskin!" ucap Kyuubi sembari meninggalkan mereka. Namun langkah Kyuubi terhenti saat merasa ada dua orang yang memeganginya. Mata Kyuubi membulat sempura saat kedua orang tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke dan Sasori. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap Deidara dengan bingung. Deidara mencoba membantu Kyuubi namun Itachi sudah mengikat rambut Deidara menggunakan tali dan mengikatkannya pada pintu.

Naruto semakin bingung saat Sasuke dan Sasori mengikat Kyuubi pada salah satu pilar yang ada di rumah itu. "Lho? Kok Kyuu-_nii_ diikat?" tanyanya bingung. Itachi hanya tersenyum sebagai tanda bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja—menurutnya.

"Sudah." Ucap Sasori dan Sasuke saat sudah selesai mengikat Kyuubi. Naruto berniat menyelamatkan Kyuubi namun tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "Jika kau berani bergerak sedikitpun … malam ini kau akan menyesal." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dengan pelan. Napas Naruto tercekat dan dia hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kau cukup pintar, Dobe."

Deidara mengeram kesal saat mencoba bergerak maju dan dia kembali tertarik kebelakang. Sasori yang melihat hal itu hanya terkikik sembari memegangi perutnya. "DIAM!" bentak Deidara. Sasori terdiam dan pura-pura terbatuk. Deidara menatap Sasori dengan kesal saat Sasori berusaha menahan tawanya.

Itachi melangkah maju dengan lima buah petasan di tangannya. Itachi tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuubi yang menatapnya _horror_. Dengan perlahan-lahan Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari kantongnya. Itachi memperhatikan pemantik tersebut dengan seksama. Matanya menyiratkan kepuasan. Itachi membakar kelima petasan itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Kyuubi.

"AAAAAA!"

'DUARR' 'DUARR' 'DUARR' 'DUARR' 'DUARR'

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Makan malam terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam—seperti makan di kuburan. Itachi hanya tersenyum senang sembari menikmati makan malamnya. Beda dengan Kyuubi dan Deidara yang tampak hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Itachi menyenggol-nyenggol Sasori dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan air dingin. Sasori hanya mendengus sebal dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Kenapa, Kyuu? Makanannya tidak enak, ya?" ucap Itachi sembari mengejek Kyuubi yang sudah memegang sendok—ingin mencolok mata Itachi. "Kau semakin manis saja kalau sedang marah." Ucap Itachi dengan senyuman kakek-kakek mesumnya.

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Itachi. Dengan perlahan Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya dan, "Apa kau bilang keriput? Aku tidak dengar, HAH?" Kyuubi mencekik leher Itachi dari belakang. Itachi menjadi kesulitan untuk bernapas dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuubi namun gagal. "HAH? Kamu ngomong apa? HAH? Aku tidak dengar!" ucap Kyuubi masih mencekik leher Itachi dengan kuat. Karena sudah lelah mencekik leher Itachi, akhirnya Kyuubi melepaskan tangannya.

"Hah-hah-hah kau hah gila, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi sembari mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kyuubi hanya nyengir setan ke arah Itachi yang sudah ingin menggantung Kyuubi saat itu juga. Itachi beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, "Ayo semuanya sini. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Ucap Itachi layaknya seorang ayah yang keibuan sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya—memanggil anak-anaknya.

Mereka hanya menguap bosan dan mengikuti Itachi yang sudah duduk santai pada sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Itachi mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Saat semuanya sudah duduk dengan manis, Itachi membersihkan tenggorokkannya, "Ehem! Jadi … apa alasanmu kesini, Sasori?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan Sasori yang sibuk mengunyah sebuah roti.

"Hah? Oh, itu karena aku malas melanjutkan kuliahku—"

"Jangan ditiru, Naruto."

"Baik!"

"—dan aku juga bosan belajar terus—"

"Itu juga jangan ditiru, Naruto."

"Oke!"

"—lagian aku sudah mera—"

"Jangan ditiru, Nar—"

"Laksana—"

"Woi! Aku belum selesai ngomong! Kenapa kalian memutus perkataanku terus. Haiss aku pusing tinggal disini."

"Kalau begitu … silahkan pergi."

Sasori memandang orang yang sedari memotong pembicaraannya. Dua iblis gila yang saat ini bersiul-siul sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi. Rasanya Sasori ingin mengasingkan kedua orang itu di pulau terpencil di dasar laut. Sasori dengan kasar beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi beserta anak-anaknya yang hanya memandang kepergiannya dengan bingung. "Mau kemana?" tanya Itachi sembari membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Sasori.

"Mau menghadap yang maha kuasa." Ucap Sasori cuek sembari menapaki tangga yang terasa sangat tinggi baginya. Sasori berjalan dengan lesu sembari sesekali menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata kamu-tidak-mengejarku-Chi?

Itachi hanya menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tangannya melambai, "Aku capek kalau disuruh ngejar kamu, Sas." Ucap Itachi dengan teganya. Sasori berjalan semakin lesu dan bahkan dia sampai-sampai seperti orang yang sedang melata di tangga. Sungguh kejam dunia Itachi bagi Sasori. Itachi hanya menghela napas dan beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu tersebut.

"Kyuu, ke kamarku sekarang. Sasuke kau tolong ajak Naruto tidur." Ucap Deidara sembari menatap Kyuubi yang hanya diam. Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Deidara tampak mengkerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Namun Itachi tak terlalu memperdulikannya dan terus saja melangkah menuju kamarnya. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti Deidara sebelum sempat mengacak rambut Naruto pelan.

"Selamat tidur." Ucapnya pada Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kyuubi singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar dengan Sasuke.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Di kamar Deidara.**

Deidara menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat. Tatapannya bukan lagi tatapan kasih sayang ataupun gurauan, melainkan tatapan yang begitu serius. Didara mendekati Kyuubi yang sedang duduk tertunduk disisi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh Kyuubi dan … Deidara membawa kepala Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya, "Ceritakan semuanya, Kyuu. Apa dia masih sering mengganggumu?" ucapnya pelan sembari memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Deidara dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuubi bergetar dalam pelukannya, "Jangan membebankan semuanya pada dirimu, Kyuu. Kau masih memiliki aku dan Naruto. Aku yakin jika dia mengetahui semuanya dia tidak akan menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya."

Kyuubi menatap Deidara dengan diam dan kembali memeluk Deidara dengan erat, "Aku takut jika aku memberitahunya kalau dia tidak bisa mengingat masa kanak-kanaknya karena diriku. Aku takut memberitahukannya kalau daya otaknya menurun karena kecerobohanku … aku takut, Dei." Kyuubi menggenggam baju Deidara dengan erat, mencoba mengalirkan ketakutannya pada Deidara. "Aku terlalu bodoh membiarkannya terlibat dalam masalah itu, Dei."

Deidara memegang kedua bahu Kyuubi dan menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat, "Semua yang terjadi bukanlah salahmu. Semua yang terjadi adalah hal yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menyelesaikan masalah dengan orang sialan itu." Deidara kembali memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Deidara tahu bagaimana rasanya Kyuubi tertekan selama lebih dari dua tahun hanya karena memendam rasa bersalahnya.

_**Flashback on.**_

_Kyuubi adalah anak kelas satu KMS yang terkenal dengan kejahilannya—sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun masih jahil. Salah satu kelompok kakak kelas yang tak suka dengan Kyuubi mulai mencoba mencari cara untuk membuat Kyuubi jera. Namun karena Kyuubi tidak suka diperlakukan dengan seenaknya, Kyuubi malah membuat salah satu anggota kakak kelas itu masuk rumah sakit. Kyuubi memukul kakak kelas itu dengan sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball. Salah satu anggotanya marah besar dan ingin membalas Kyuubi._

_Saat Kyuubi menjemput Naruto sepulang sekolah, yang saat itu Naruto masih kelas empat sekolah dasar. Kyuubi menjemput Naruto yang saat itu sedang menunggunya di bawah pohon di sebuah taman. Namun, pada saat Kyuubi dan Naruto ingin pulang, para kakak kelas itu mencegat mereka berdua. Naruto yang ketakutan hanya menangis dan berlindung di belakang Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi hanya menatap orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan geram. Salah satu orang tersebut melayangkan sebuah tongkat baseball ke arah Kyuubi._

_Kyuubi hanya mampu memejamkan matanya tak berniat melawan. Karena pada saat itu, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Kyuubi yang hanya berdua dengan Naruto dan kakak kelasnya berenam. Kyuubi sedikit bingung saat tak merasakan apapun. Dengan perlahan Kyuubi membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat Naruto tergeletak bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Tubuh Kyuubi bergetar hebat saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kyuubi mencoba membalas perbuatan orang tersebut. Namun, belum sempat Kyuubi ingin membalasnya, orang tersebut berkata, "Jika kau ingin adikmu selamat … kau harus menjadi bahan pelampiasan kita setiap hari."_

_Kyuubi hanya terdiam sembari masih tetap bergetar memandang Naruto. Kyuubi tak menjawab kata-kata tersebut. Orang itu tampak kesal dan kembali memukul Naruto dengan keras. Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto. Orang itu berniat untuk memukul Naruto kembali dan, "Hentikan … kumohon hentikan!" teriak Kyuubi disertai air matanya. Kawasan taman yang memang selalu sepi itu membuat teriakan Kyuubi menggema di udara bebas. "Kumohon berhenti menyakitinya." Lirih Kyuubi dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari mata merahnya._

"_Maka kau harus mengikuti permintaan kami." Ucap orang tersebut sembari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyuubi memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menggendongnya ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk pertolongan pertama. Kyuubi sangat takut jika adiknya pergi karena dirinya. _

_Naruto berhasil diselamatkan, namun dia mengalami koma selama sebulan penuh. Akibat kejadian tersebut, sebagian ingatan masa kecil Naruto menghilang dan Naruto menjadi sering sakit kepala secara tiba-tiba. Semenjak kejadian itu, Kyuubi tak pernah mau menceritakan apapun terhadap kedua orang tuanya maupun keluarganya. Dia selalu menutup mulut dan semenjak kejadian itulah Kyuubi selalu pulang dengan luka di tubuhnya—akibat penganiayaan kakak kelasnya. Kyuubi berharap hal itu dapat menebus kesalahannya terhadap Naruto. Akan tetapi, rasa sakit Naruto tak sebanding dengan itu semua._

_Sampai sekarangpun orang itu masih sering mengancamnya. Namun, karena sekarang kota tempat tinggal mereka berbeda, Kyuubi menjadi sedikit lega akan hal itu. Namun sedikit ketakutan masih berkembang dalam hatinya._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Kyuubi kembali menitikkan air matanya saat mengingat hal tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar dan rasa sakit saat dia dianiaya kembali merasuki jiwanya. Kyuubi memeluk Deidara dengan kuat. "Kumohon jaga dia, Dei." Ucapnya dengan suara yang teredam dalam pelukan Deidara. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Kyuubi dengan pelan.

**Di kamar Sasuke.**

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan khawatir. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang tubuh bocah yang tampak bergetar memegangi kepalanya tersebut. "Dobe, ada apa denganmu?" Naruto hanya menggeleng sembari tetap memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya serasa begitu sakit seperti mau pecah.

"Ugh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan sembari membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Sasuke yang semakin panik hanya memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Mencoba mengalirkan kekuatannya agar rasa sakit yang Naruto alami sedikit berkurang. Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Rasa sakit itu selalu menyiksanya saat datang dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke terus-terusan berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan khawatir. Bingung harus melakukan apa, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Naruto yang terkejut hanya membulatkan matanya sembari menatap Sasuke, "Apa itu membutmu baikan?" ucap Sasuke saat melepaskan ciumannya. Muka Naruto memerah dengan sempurna.

"Ka-kau menyebalkan, Teme! Aku mau tidur!" ucap Naruto gugup sembari menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah selimut. Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk selimut itu dengan lembut. Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Karena tak mampu untuk melepaskan diri, akhirnya Naruto hanya pasrah dan tertidur pulas.

"Oyasumi, Dobe."

**Di kamar Itachi.**

Itachi menatap Sasori dengan kesal. Itachi terus-terusan menghela napas lelah saat Sasori memandangnya dengan jurus mata bonekanya. "Ha—ah, dari sekian banyak orang yang menginap disini, kenapa harus kau yang mampir ke kamarku?" ucap Itachi sembari memegang gagang pintunya dengan lemas.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tidur. Kyuubi mengambilnya, jadi aku akan tidur disini." Balasnya sembari masuk ke kamar Itachi dengan seenaknya. Sasori meletakkan tubuhnya dengan pelan di ranjang Itachi dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Itachi mengeram kesal dan berlari menuju Sasori.

"HIAAAAAT!"

'BRUK'

Itachi menindis Sasori yang sedang kelepek-kelepek tidak bisa bernapas. Itachi melah mengenjot-ngenjotkan tubuhnya dan membuat Sasori tewas seketika itu juga. Itachi tersenyum senang saat melihat Sasori telah tak berdaya. Dengan pelan Itachi menendang-nendang tubuh Sasori hingga jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi debaman yang cukup nyaring. "Selamat tidur, Sas." Ucapnya dengan penuh ketegaan yang sangat tega sekali.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Pagi hari kediaman Uchiha.**

Kyuubi bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Kyuubi meletakkan dua buah sendok dalam lemari pendingin. Setelah beberap menit, Kyuubi mengambilnya dan menempelkannya pada kedua matanya. Ternyata menangis semalaman membuat matanya bengkak. "Haiss, dingin sekali." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan kembali kedua sendok tersebut. Kyuubi tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan bungkuk, Kyuubi terkekeh. "Wah, sekamar dengan Itachi semalam membuatmu jadi tertular kakek-kakeknya, ya?" ucap Kyuubi sembari nyengir tanpa dosa. Sasori hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuubi.

"Adududuh, pinggangku. Cih! Dasar wanita keriput jadi-jadian." Ucap Sasori kesal sembari membuka kulkas dengan perlahan. Sasori sedikit meringis saat berjongkok untuk mengambil minuman, "Matamu kenapa? Habis ngintip, ya?" ucap Sasori tanpa menatap Kyuubi. Kyuubi memandang Sasori dengan kesal. Kyuubi menyodok pinggang Sasori dengan kedua sendok yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengompres matanya, "AW! Kyuubi kau bodoh. Itu sakit!" teriak Sasori _horror_ sembari menjauhkan tangan Kyuubi.

Belum selesai penderitaan Sasori, Itachi datang membawa sebuah buku tebal ke arah Sasori. "Sasori … kalau perempuan tenaganya lemah, kan? Terus apalagi kalau sudah keriput, tambah lemah, kan?" tanya Itachi sembari meremas-remas buku di tangannya. Sasori hanya menatap Itachi bingung dan mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, kalau aku lempar begini pasti tidak sakit—"

'BUK'

"—kan perempuan keriput kaya aku lemah." Ucap Itachi sinting sembari melempar buku tersebut ke arah Sasori dengan sengaja. Kenapa? Ternyata Itachi mendengar omongan Sasori yang mengatainya 'wanita keriput'. Itachi hanya menyeringai saat melihat Sasori terduduk sembari memegangi pinggangnya yang baru saja kena buku berhalaman 500.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang kejadian itu dengan cengo dari ruang tamu. Deidara yang berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya menyeringai dan berlari kencang ke arah dapur, "Lapaaaaaaar!" teriaknya sembari menyenggol Sasori yang baru saja mencoba untuk bangkit. Sasori yang notabene sedang sakit pinggang hanya menatap Deidara dengan lemas sembari meringis kesakitan. "Eh? Kena, ya? Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku terlaru lapar." Ucap Deidara santai sesantai-santainya.

Sasori merangkak menuju pojokan dan menulis-nuliskan jarinya pada lantai, "_I can't take it anymore_, ya tuhan. Aku tak sanggup. Ambil saja uangku jika kau memang tak sayang padaku." Ucapnya sinting sembari menitikkan air mata.

Kyuubi dan Deidara hanya tertawa-tawa tak jelas. Sementara Sasuke, "Dobe, yang seperti itu jangan ditiru. Tiru aku saja." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Naruto tampak cengo menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dengan latar kerajaan yang sedang terbakar.

"Ha'i!" ucap Naruto riang.

Ha—ah sepertinya Sasori sedang tersiksa dengan perkumpulan orang-orang bodoh tersebut. Tapi, setidaknya Kyuubi sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Semoga saja semua hal permasalahan itu dapat segera selesai. Tapi … sepertinya tuhan memilihkan takdir yang sedikit kejam kepada Kyuubi.

_**To Be Continued**_

Ha—ah susah sekali mencari inspirasi berupa humor. Heheh chapter ini sedikit ada permainan batin ya? Ya, sepertinya sih begitu. Maaf jika ada yang tidak terlalu menyukainya. Aku jawabin pertanyaan dari para reader!

-Gara dan Neji suka Naruto? Hm, sepertinya hany Gaara yang akan sedikit menukainya. Karena musuh besar disini adalah Sai. Dan disini bakalan ada SasoDei kok, tenang aja.

-kenapa romancenya sedikit? Ya, maaf author bukan orang yang romantic. Tetapi author akan mencoba membuatnya sedikit manis, hehehe.

-banyakin humornya? Well ini memang humor. Sangat susah mencari inspirasi humor. Jika kalian tertawa aku merasa senang dan itu tandanya kalian bahagia. Ternyata membuat orang bahagia melalui tulisan itu sangatlah sulit hehe. Tapi kita harus terus berusaha!

-Apakah Sasori menjadi malaikat penyelamat? Lihat chapter ini, sepertinya Sasori malaikat yang akan menderita hahaha.

-Masalah KyuuNaru? udah aku jelasin di atas tuh heheh.

-Kenapa Itachi pernah mengetahui masa lalu mereka? Itu masih rahasia. Selain Itachi mencari tahu lewat teman-temannya, Itachi juga ada hubungannya dengan itu semua. Siapakah sebenarnya Itachi? Hahahah

-Yang akan menggoda Naruto? Bukan Sai maupun Itachi. Akan tetapi ada orang yang lebih membuat Sasuke ngamuk. Siapa? Nda tau yah #diinjek reader

-Hahaha Tobi memang bakalan ada. Tapi ngga bakal author kasih tahu bakal jadi apa dia disini.

-Orang ketiga? Baru SasuNaru yang punya orang ketiga bahkan nanti ada yang keempat!

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter**_** 6: **_**Angry **_**Seme**_**!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and so on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

Naruto Namikaze 13 tahun

Kyuubi Namikaze 16 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun

Itachi Uchiha 21 tahun

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

.

.

Kyuubi sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah apel berwarna merah cerah. Sesekali dia menggigit apel itu sembari melempar-lemparnya pelan. Matanya menatap bosan pada kelas di depannya. "Haiss! Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar." Ucapnya pelan sembari berbalik arah—meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tertinggi di gedung itu—atap sekolah. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat tak ada siapapun di atap sekolah pada saat itu. Dengan pelan dia meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Dia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan malas. Kyuubi menguap lebar dan hendak membaringkan tubuhnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menutup kedua matanya. Kyuubi tampak terkejut dan dengan refleks dia memegang kedua tangan tersebut, "Ini siapa?" tanyanya ketus sembari mencoba membuka tangan tersebut. Kyuubi mengerang kesal saat tangan itu susah sekali di lepaskan, "Woi! Ini sia-hmph."

Omongan Kyuubi terputus dengan sebuah bibir ranum yang menempel di bibirnya. Jika saat ini matanya tak ditutup, sudah pasti matanya membulat lebar. Orang itu mencium Kyuubi singkat dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Orang itu melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Kyuubi dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Kau masih ingat denganku, anak nakal?" ucapnya sembari menatap Kyuubi lembut.

Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna menatap orang tersebut. Kyuubi menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Sosok berambut hitam panjang, mata hitam kelam, dan kulit putih pucat. "Mu-muku?

…

**..**

**.**

Naruto menatap orang disebelahnya dengan kesal, "Sai! Kenapa mejaku penuh dengan bunga mawar?" ucapnya sembari mengambil beberapa tangkai mawar yang ada di mejanya. Sai hanya tersenyum tipis sembari memberikan beberapa mawar tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap Sai dengan _horror_, "Ka-kau menyeramkan!" teriaknya sembari pergi dari kelas tersebut. Sai hanya cengo mendengar ucapan Naruto. Bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya berjatuhan ke lantai.

Ino yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mendatanginya, "Kalau tidak mau, buatku saja. Lumayan bisa dijual." Ucapnya sembari memunguti semua bunga-bunga mawar itu. Sai tambah cengo melihat tingkah Ino. Jika saja dia tidak punya harga diri yang tinggi, sudah pasti dia akan loncat keluar jendela.

Gaara mendengus geli sembari berucap, "Rasakan, kau mengganggu incaranku." Ucapnya sembari menatap Sai dengan senyuman mengejek.

Neji menatap Gaara dengan kesal, "Ga-gaara, kau tidak melupakanku, kan?" tanyanya sembari menatap Gaara dengan seksama. Dia berharap Gaara akan menjawab, 'Tentu sja Nejiku.' Namun sayang, hayalan tetaplah hayalan baginya.

"Neji, aku pernah bermimpi memiliki _Seme_ dan _Uke_ sekaligus. Aku ingin Naruto, Neji. Dia manis sekali." Ucap Gaara menghancurkan perasaan Neji seketika itu juga. Neji memegangi dadanya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Seorang bocah dengan potongan rambut seperti mangkuk segera berdiri di samping Neji sembari membisikkannya, "Neji, aku ada untukmu."

'BRUAK'

Neji tersungkur ke samping dengan tidak elitnya. Kata-kata Lee membuatnya tergeletak tak berdaya saat itu juga. Sementara itu, Gaara masih membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika memiliki Naruto sepenuhnya. Sepertinya Gaara bukanlah _Uke_ yang baik.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang duduk di taman sekolahnya. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Tampak seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Orang itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto tertidur pulas. Dia duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung terbangun dan matanya menatap orang tersebut samar-samar. "Shino … kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sembari menatap seorang bocah dengan rambut hitam cepak yang memakai kaca mata hitam bulat.

"Hm, aku hanya senang melihatmu tertidur pulas. Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu." Ucapnya pelan. Namun tiba-tiba mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat kepala Shino bersandar di bahunya.

Naruto menatapnya bingung. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyadarkan Shino. "Shino, hei! Kau kenapa? Gawat, badannya panas sekali." Ucap Naruto sembari memegang dahi Shino. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan _blazer_ miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Shino. Naruto mengingat bahwa dia selalu membawa kompres penurun panas. Dia mengobrak-abrik tasnya—mengeluarkan hampir semua isinya. "Ah! Ini dia." Ucapnya saat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Dengan cepat dia membuka bungkusnya dan menempelkan kompres itu ke dahi Shino.

Mungkin hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh, mengingat suhu tubuh Shino sangat tinggi. Dan Naruto tidak mungkin membawa Shino yang notabene jauh lebih besar darinya ke ruang kesehatan. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil obat penurun panas di ruang kesehatan. Dia bergegas pergi dari tempat itu—meninggalkan Shino yang tampak tertidur dengan berselimut _blazer_ Naruto. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang membawa sebuah obat penurun panas dengan sebotol air mineral.

Dia mencoba membangunkan Shino namun dia tak kunjung bangun. Jika Shino tak meminum obatnya, maka dia tidak akan sembuh. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat cara dia meminumkan obat pada Kyuubi. Di mengambil obat tersebut dan memakannya. Dia sedikit menegak air mineral tersebut—tak sampai menelannya. Lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Shino dan meminumkan obat tersebut dari mulut ke mulut. Dia sedikit lega saat obat tersebut berhasil masuk ke tenggorokan Shino.

Naruto tak menyadari jika di kejahuan ada seseorang yang tampak mengepalkan tangannya tak suka.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Uchiha Corporation.**

Itachi tampak memijat keningnya dengan prustasi. Matanya kembali menatap ponselnya. Tertera pesan di ponsel tersebut.

[Aku akan kembali ke Konoha hari ini.]

Itachi mengacak surai hitamnya dengan kasar. Tampak kerutan di wajahnya semakin menyebar. Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Masuk!" ucapnya pelan sembari menaruh kembali ponselnya. Matanya kembali menyiratkan kekesalan saat menatap orang di hadapannya. Rambut merah, muka yang terlalu imut, dan mata hazel menyebalkan itu. "Sasori …" desisnya tak suka. "Sedang apa kau kesini?" tanyanya sembari menatap keluar jendela kantornya.

"Shisui kembali ke Konoha hari ini. Dia memintamu untuk menemuinya di café biasa jam tiga nanti. Umm, Itachi …" Sasori nampak menatap Itachi dengan bimbang dan bingung yang sudah stadium akut. " … menurutmu, aku cantik tidak?"

Itachi cengo menatap Sasori. Itachi menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar, "Haiss, aku tahu kalau kau seorang wanita seperti yang dikatakan Deidara. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan berterus terang seper-aww!"

'BLETAK'

"Itachi … kamu jahaaaat." Ucap Sasori sembari pergi dari rungan itu dengan air mata yang bercucuran kemana-mana. Ingin rasanya Itachi membakar kantornya saat itu juga.

**At Konoha Middle School.**

Shino menatap naruto dengan lekat. Matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan Naruto. "Um, aku minta maaf telah merepotkanmu." Ucapnya sembari sedikit membungkuk. Naruto hanya tersenyum ke arah Shino.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, karena … tadi aku meminumkanmu obat dari mulut ke mulut. Maafkan aku. Habis, jika aku tidak melakukannya, panasmu akan semakin tinggi." Ucap Naruto sembari membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Hening.

Hening

Hening.

Shino mati tergeletak tak bernyawa saat itu juga mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto dapat mengatakan hal tersebut dengan santainya? Tak sadarkah dia bahwa hal itu membuat Shino ingin menjedukkan—bahkan—membunuh dirinya saat itu.

**At Konoha High School.**

Kyuubi menatap orang di hadapannya dengan bingung, "Kenapa kau bisa kesini, Muku?" tanyanya sembari menggigit apelnya. Kyuubi duduk membelakangi Muku. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ponsel Muku.

Muku tampak tersenyum dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuubi. Matanya terpejam mencoba menghirup aroma bocah yang selalu membuatnya rindu setiap saat. Tangannya bergerak mengacak surai merah kejinggaan di hadapannya dengan pelan. "Aku ingin menjagamu. Kudengar kau sakit hari itu. Apa kau masih sakit sampai sekarang?" tanyanya sembari memeluk pinggang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus sebal sembari kembali menggigit apelnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Muku. Aku juga sudah sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya kau membuntutiku." Ucap Kyuubi membalikkan badannya menatap Muku dengan lekat. "Kau … teman yang buruk." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menatapnya lekat.

Muku tersenyum tipis dan mencubit kedua pipi Kyuubi, "Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku ini pacarmu, hah?" ucapnya diiringi seringaian tipis. Matanya menatap manik merah Kyuubi dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Dia mengambil apel Kyuubi dan menggigitnya sedikit.

"Ck! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu. Kau jelek." Ucap Kyuubi sembarangan. Matanya menatap mengejek ke arah Muku yang hanya tertawa kencang saat ini. "Dan satu hal lagi … kau gila." Ucap Kyuubi menambahi sembari mengambil kembali apelnya.

"Baik-baik aku memang bukan pacarmu. Tapi aku tetap akan menjagamu … dari orang-orang sialan itu." ucapnya sembari mengacak surai merah Kyuubi. Sedikit senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat mendapat raut muka Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Kita akan melawannya bersama, oke?" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke menatap refleksi dirinya pada kaca di hadapannya dengan geram. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

'BRAK'

Dengan kasar dia memukul kaca di depannya. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat mendalam. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa si bocah pirang itu dengan seenaknya mencium sosok berkaca mata itu? Oh, ternyata Sasuke sedang kesal sehabis melihat kejadian di taman tadi. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh harta benda milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dan satu hal yang harus diketahui … Namikaze Naruto adalah barang paling berharga milik Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tak mempedulikan tanganya yang kini mulai meneteskan darah segar—akibat terkena serpihan cermin. Ha—ah padahal yang mencium Shino adalah Naruto sendiri.

"Argh! Sial!" Sasuke mengeram kesal sembari kembali memukuli cermin di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, dia begitu tersiksa melihat kejadian tadi. Saat dia ingin memukul cermin tersebut, tiba-tiba getaran di kantong celananya membuatnya berhenti. Dengan kasar dia merogoh kantongnya, matanya menatap layar ponselnya yang sedang berkedap-kedip. Tertera tulisan disana …

"_My Uke_"

Dengan segera Sasuke mengangkat telpon tersebut. Namun nada suaranya tak menyiratkan rasa senang sama sekali. "Ada ap—"

["Temeeee, ayo pulang! Aku lelah menunggumu dari tadi! Aku ada di taman bersama Shino. _Jaa_~"]

Tut … Tut … Tut …

Sasuke memandang ponselnya dengan kesal, "Apa tadi dia bilang? Shino? Manusia yang seperti tukang pijat itu?"

'BRAK'

Sasuke membanting ponselnya dengan kasar ke arah cermin tersebut—menimbulkan retakan dan pecahan baru. Ponselnya hancur berkeping-keping. Kenapa si Dobe itu dengan seenaknya berkata kalau dia sedang bersama Shino, di taman, berdua? Berdua! Yang benar saja? Mereka cuma berdua? Sasuke tak dapat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membiarkan Naruto berlama-lama dengan Shino. Dengan kasar Sasuke membuka pintu toilet tersebut dan menutupnya dengan tak kalah kasar sehingga meninggalkan debaman yang cukup nyaring.

Sasuke berlari menuju taman tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Matanya menerawang ke segala penjuru—mencoba mencari dimana Naruto berada. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sosok pirang yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang sangat membuatnya kesal, "Tukang pijat …" lirih Sasuke kesal sembari berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto. "Dobe, ayo pulang!" ucapnya dengan nada memerintah. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Shino.

"Ah! Shino, aku pulang dulu, ya!" ucapnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto tersenyum manis ke arah Shino. Saat Naruto ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut, Shino menarik tangannya pelan. "Eh?" ucap Naruto bingung.

Shino memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek. Dia membuka_ blazer_ Naruto yang sedari tadi digunakannya. Dengan pelan dia membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto dengan lembut sembari memakaikan _blazer_ tersebut ke Naruto. Dia menarik Naruto sedikit merapat ke arahnya, "Terima kasih." Bisiknya di telinga Naruto dengan pelan. Matanya sempat melirik Sasuke yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dan mukanya memerah. Dengan sedikit canggung dia menatap Shino dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah, "Um, ti-tidak usah dipikirkan." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Shino. Shino balas tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto pelan.

"Kau manis sekali saat tersenyum dengan muka yang memerah seperti itu, Naru-_chan_." Ucap Shino masih sempat melirik Sasuke yang sudah ingin meledak saat itu. Naruto hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang semakin lama semakin memerah.

A-apaan itu? Muka memerah dan … dan panggilan Naru-_chan_?

'TWITCH'

Kedutan-kedutan marah bersemi di dahi Sasuke melihat kegiatan dua orang yang berada di depannya. Dia nyata berdiri disana! Kenapa dia seperti obat nyamuk yang sudah habis terbakar. Tak dipedulikan sama sekali. Tak dapat perhatian sama sekali. Rahang Sasuke mengeras.

'DUAG'

Sasuke memukul wajah Shino dengan tangannya yang tak terluka. Shino terjatuh ke tanah dan menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Dia bangkit dan menatap Sasuke tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya dingin sembari menggeser tubuh Naruto ke pinggir agar tak terlibat. "Kau mau bermain denganku?"

'DUAG'

Shino balas memukul Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke tampak oleng ke samping. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia menyeka darah tersebut dengan punggung tangannya. Dia hendak memukul Shino lagi ketika ..

"BE-BERHENTI!" teriak Naruto bingung sembari menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan kesal. "Kenapa kalian saling baku hantam, hah?" ucapny kesal. Dia menarik Shino ke belakangnya. "Dan kau Sasuke, kenapa kau memukulnya?" ucapnya sembari menatap Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke tak menjawab, matanya menyiratkan sedikit kekecewaan saat Naruto menarik Shino ke belakangnya tadi. Sasuke berbalik dan berhenti sejenak, "Jangan-penah-menyentuhnya. Karena-dia-milikku." Ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dan Shino yang memegangi pipinya yang sudah membiru.

"Shino, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sembari memegang pipi Shino yang membiru. Dia menurunkan tangannya saat Shino meringis sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah sore, Naru." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan khawatir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Shino yang sedang tersenyum tipis. "Uchiha … persainganmu tidak sehat." Ucapnya sembari mengambil tasnya yang berada di tanah dan menyampirkannya di bahu kirinya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Café Akatsuki.**

Saat ini Kyuubi dan Muku sedang asik mengobrol dengan santai. Seusai pulang sekolah tadi, Muku langsung mengajaknya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan—tentu saja Kyuubi sudah ngomong dengan Naruto. Kyuubi sedang asik memainkan jus apelnya sembari sesekali memakan _Apple pie_ di hadapannya dengan lahap. Muku hanya memperhatikan Kyuubi sembari tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terlipat di meja dan dia menatap Kyuubi lembut, "Sepertinya _Apple fetish_ yang ada pada dirimu belum hilang-hilang juga, ya?" ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil. Ya, Muku merupakan kakak kelas yang selalu memperhatikan Kyuubi waktu dia masih di sekolah menengah pertama dulu.

Kyuubi juga tampaknya senang bermain dengan Muku yang murah senyum dan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Muku merupakan murid kelas percepatan yang sangat tertarik dengan Kyuubi. Ya, meskipun dia selalu menggoda Kyuubi dengan mengatakan kalau Kyuubi adalah pacarnya, namun sesungguhnya Muku menyayangi Kyuubi lebih dari apapun. Dia sudah menganggap Kyuubi dan juga Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri. Kenapa Muku bisa tahu tentang masa lalu Kyuubi? Itu karena Muku pernah bela-belain mendatangi kakak-kakak kelas itu dengan sebuah tongkat _baseball_ di tangannya. Jadilah orang-orang itu yang menceritakan kejadian itu semua. Tapi, soal menganiaya Kyuubi, Muku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali … Deidara. Itupun Deidara baru-baru saja tahu jika Kyuubi pernah dianiaya seperti itu. Kyuubi memang orang yang sangat tertutup kalau soal masalah pribadinya. Kyuubi tersenyum menanggapai pertanyaan Muku, "Cih! Kau tahu jika apel adalah hidupku." Ucapnya sembari menusuk-nusuk pie di depannya. Tiba-tiba perhatian Kyuubi teralih pada orang yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya, "Kami belum selesai makan, untuk apa kau kesini?" ucapnya ketus sembari memperhatikan orang tersebut. Kyuubi mengira orang itu adalah salah satu pelayan café tersebut.

Muku memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan seksama. Rambut acak-acakkan, mata hitam kelam, dan senyum sinis. Matanya membulat sempurna, "Shi-shisui?" ucapnya sembari menunjuk orang tersebut. Senyuman Muku semakin lebar saat orang itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Lama tak bertemu, anak jenius." Ucapnya sembari bersalaman dengan Muku. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menatap Kyuubi yang masih asik memainkan jusnya. "Boleh bergabung?" tanyanya dengan ramah. Namun entah kenapa matanya selalu menatap Kyuubi sekilas. Muku hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Hai, aku Shisui." Ucapnya saat duduk sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menatapnya dengan bingung, "Oh, aku kira pelayan. Kyuubi." Jawabnya santai sembari menyambut tangan Shisui. Belum sempat Shisui menjabatnya dengan erat, Kyuubi sudah menariknya dengan cepat. Hell! Seorang Kyuubi tidak akan mau terlalu ramah kepada orang baru.

Shisui cengo mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuubi. Apalagi saat Kyuubi mengiranya seorang pelayan. Hell no! Pakaiannya keren dan tampang orang kaya seperti ini dibilang pelayan. Shisui menatap tangannya miris. 'Tega sekali.' Batinnya sembari menatap Muku yang hanya tersenyum maklum ke arahnya. "Serem banget, Muku." Ucapnya pelan sembari menatap Kyuubi _horror_. Muku tertawa nyaring saat mendengar ucapan shisui. Sementara yang dibicarakan sedang asik-asiknya menikmati.

Kyuubi memakan pienya dengan lahap sembali sesekali tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Muku, ayo pulang. Aku mengantuk." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menegak habis jusnya. Muku mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggangguk.

"Shisui, kami pergi dulu. Maaf ya, dia memang menyeramkan." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah shisui. Shisui hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Kyuubi meletakkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil Muku. Matanya menatap jejeran-jejeran toko di sepanjang jalan. "Muku, aku mengantuk." Ucapnya pelan sembari menguap lebar. Muku hanya tersenyum dan dengan manggunakan sebelah tangannya dia menarik Kyuubi dan menyenderkan kepala Kyuubi di bahunya. Kyuubi menyamankan diri dan memejamkan matanya.

Itachi sedang asik menunggu lampu merah menjadi hijau. Dia dalam perjalanan hendak ke café yang disuruh Shisui. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan mobil yang melintas pelan di hadapannya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari orang yang sedang di dalam mobil tersebut, "Kyuubi …" lirihnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam mobil tersebut. Tak mengindahkan bunyi klakson di belakang—menyuruhnya untuk jalan karena lampunya sudah merah.

Itachi membuka jendelanya dengan kasar, "Berisik! Orang lagi cemburu juga!" ucapnya kesal sembari menutup kembali kaca jendelanya. Seketika itu juga bunyi klakson tadi langsung berhenti dan menjadi hening seketika. Dengan kasar Itachi menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan kecengoan bagi para pengendara di belakangnya. Tampak nenek-nenek yang ingin menyebrang dengan jalan lambat menjadi dapat berlari kencang karena mendengar ucapan Itachi.

Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar pada kursi di café tersebut. "Hari yang menyebalkan." Ucapnya sembari menatap bosan orang di hadapannya. "Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini, Shisui?" tanyanya sembari memanggil seorang pelayan.

Shisui hanya tersenyum dan menatap Itachi lekat, "Ada proyek pembuatan senjata api untuk kemiliteran Jepang. Aku dipanggil untuk membantu disini. Dan aku butuh apartemen. Aku ingin tinggal di apartemenmu saja. Punyaku sudah jelek dan berantakan, aku malas membersihkannya." Ucap Shisui sembari memanyunkan bibir merah mungilnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat secangkir kopi di hadapannya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

'Kenapa Kyuubi bisa bersama orang lain? Dan … kenapa dia tidur di bahu orang itu? Apa mungkin Kyuubi diculik? Ah tidak mungkin, Kyuubi tidak akan dengan mudah diculik. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia dibius terlebih dahulu dan bagaiamana pula jika orang itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?' Itachi terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sembari menatap kosong sebuah kopi panas di hadapannya.

"—chi! Itachi! Woi keriput!" ucap Shisui jengkel saat Itachi tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Shisui mendengus kesal saat Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan apa-apa-dan-apa?

"Ke-kenapa kau memanggilku keriput, Sui?" tanya Itachi sembari mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran tentang Kyuubi yang mengambang di kepalanya.

"Habis kau tidak mendengarkanku. Coba, sebutkan, tadi aku bilang apa saja?" tanya Shisui sembari menatap lekat Itachi dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

Itachi memandangnya dengan bingung, "Hah? Kan yang ngomong kamu, kenapa yang disuruh mengulang malah aku." Ucap Itachi bingung sembari menatap Shisui yang tampak cengo di depannya.

"Sepertinya keriputmu sudah menjalar ke otakmu, Chi." Ucap Shisui santai.

Tatap … tatap … tatap ….

'DUAG'

Berterima kasihlah pada Itachi yang dengan senang hati memukul kepala Shisui dengan kencang.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Kediaman Uchiha.**

Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke mencuekinya seperti ini. Dan juga tangan itu … kenapa tangan Sasuke penuh darah seperti itu? Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati Sasuke, "Teme~ kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanyanya sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke, "Teme~ kena—"

"Jangan mendekatiku." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan pelan. "Aku sedang ingin tidak diganggu." Ucapnya menambahi sembari mempercepat langkahnya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Naruto memandangnya dengan bingung. Dengan lesu dia berjalan kembali dan keluar dari rumah tersebut. dia sedang ingin berjalan-jalan. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Dia menghela napas saat melihat tak ada Naruto di sana. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya menabrak sebuah benda berbentuk kotak. "Apa ini?" ucapnya sembari mengangkat kotak tersebut. Kotak obat … itu adalah kotak obat dengan sebuah kertas di atasnya.

[Jika kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu, setidaknya obati dulu lukamu.]

Dia tersenyum tipis sembari membuka kotak tersebut. Ada alkohol, obat merah, perban, kapas, dan es batunya. Sasuke membawa kotak itu masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Dibukanya perlahan kotak itu dan mengambil kapas dan meneteskan alkohol ke kapas tersebut. Dia membersihkan luka di tangannya. Setelah cukup bersih dia membalutnya dengan perban. Dia kembali mengambil es batu yang ada di dalam sebuah kantung plastik putih dan menempelkannya di sudut bibirnya. Sasuke meringis saat rasa dingin es tersebut mengenai lukanya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi. Sebuah taman besar yang keliatannya tak terlalu terawat. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon apel besar. Dia menyenderkan bahunya pada batang pohon tersebut dengan pelan. Matanya menatap tanah yang ada di bawah pohon tersebut dengan bingung. Disentuhnya tanah itu dengan pelan.

"_Jika kau ingin adikmu selamat … kau harus menjadi bahan pelampiasan kita setiap hari."_

'DEG'

"_Hentikan … kumohon hentikan!"_

'DEG'

"_Kumohon berhenti menyakitinya."_

"Arrrgh!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ada kejadian yang mamasuki pikirannya. Naruto menarik surai pirangnya dengan keras tak mempedulikan betapa sakitnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya. Naruto terjatuh sembari memegangi kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Seseorang di seberang sana menatap Naruto dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri, "Naruto." Ucapnya pelan sembari berlari mendekat ke Naruto.

**Di sebuah Restoran.**

Deidara sedang asik berbicang-bincang dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan topeng permen, Tobi. "Tobi, untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini. Aku sudah mengantuk mau pulang." Ucap Deidara sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya menatap malas pemandangan restoran yang terlalu melankolis tersebut.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang. Siapa tahu kau tertarik." Ucap Tobi sembari menyeringai di balik topengnya. Tangannya bergerak memainkan makanan yang sudah mendingin di hadapannya.

"Tobi …?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak memakai topeng … _power ranger _saja? Kan lebih keren."

'GUBRAK'

Tobi mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Sembari memandang Deidara _horror_. "Dei, kalau aku jadi kamu. Aku bakalan nyuruh lebih baik memakai topeng _spiderman_."

"Kenapa _spiderman_? _Spiderman_ kan jelek."

"Biar bisa nempel di dinding." Ucap Tobi bangga sembari menyesap teh hijaunya. Matanya menatap Deidara yang saat ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kamu mau ngapain nempel di dinding, Bi?"

"Mau nerjang kamu kalau banyak tanya." Jawab Tobi kesal sembari memutar bola matanya. Deidara hanya tertawa canggung sembari mulai memakan makanannya yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Deidara makan dengan lahap—sedang sangat lapar. Matanya menatap Tobi yang sedang menyringai ke arahnya. "Dei, orangnya datang. Hai, Uchiha." Sapanya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Deidara berbalik dan menatap orang tersebut dengan alis yang terangkat. Orang tersebut hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Deidara. "Aku Obito. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku sedang makan. Nanti saja salamannya." Jawab Deidara tidak sopan sembari melanjutkan makannya. Tobi memijat dahinya pusing melihat kelakuan temannya yang notabene selalu seenaknya. Matanya beralih ke Obito yang sudah tak ada di mana-mana.

"Loh? Kamu sedang apa di bawah meja?" tanya Tobi saat matanya menangkap Obito sedang berjongkok dibawah meja orang sembari menulis-nuliskan tangannya pada lantai. "Jangan jongkok di meja orang, Obito. Sini-sini di meja kita saja." Ucap Tobi sama sekali tak mempedulikan perasaan Obito yang sudah hancur dan terbang bermil-mil. Ternyata Tobi lebih seenaknya dibanding Deidara.

Tobo beralih ke Deidara yang sedang menatap ponselnya dengan terkejut, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan Deidara dengan seksama.

"Naru-_chan_ … masuk rumah sakit."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Konoha Hospital.**

Deidara tampak berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Raut kekhawatiran terukir jelas di wajah putihnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Kyuubi yang sedang duduk dan tertunduk lesu. Deidara berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Kyuubi. "Kyuu, kenapa bisa terjadi?"

Kyuubi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Deidara dengan mata merah yang sembab. "Entahlah, Dei. Aku dapat kabar dari si anak tukang pijat." Jawab Kyuubi tidak sopan. Padahal orangnya tepat sedang duduk di sampingnya. Kyuubi mengacak surainya prustasi sembari mengeram kesal.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Deidara dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Sasuke. Dia menatap Kyuubi dengan seksama. Kyuubi tampak berdiri dengan kasar dan mendekati Sasuke. Itachi yang juga saat ini bersama Sasuke hanya memandang Kyuubi dengan bingung.

"Bukankah dia pulang bersamamu? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya keluar sendirian, HAH?" tanya Kyuubi sembari berteriak kesal kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tahu jika ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu bersikap dingin seperti tadi kepada Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatap lantai tampatnya berpijak dengan diam. "JAWAB AKU, SIALAN!" teriak Kyuubi kencang.

Itachi yang ikut emosi segera memegang tangan Kyuubi yang menarik kerah Sasuke, "Kyuu, kumohon tenang dulu. Kita bicar—"

"APA PEDULIMU, HAH?" teriak Kyuubi kesal sembari menatap Itachi tajam. "Apa pedulimu, kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengarnya jatuh pingsan sendirian di taman! Kau tak mengerti bagaimana takutnya aku saat men—"

"KYUUBI!" bentak Itachi tak kalah keras dari Kyuubi. "Kita juga khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Aku, kamu, Sasuke, Deidara, dan bahkan Sasori semua khawatir akan keadaannya. Cobalah untuk tenang, Kyuu. Kumohon." Ucap Itachi pelan sembari memegang tangan Kyuubi dengan pelan.

'PLAK'

Tiba-tiba Muku yang baru saja keluar dari rungan pemeriksaan menepis tangan Itachi dengan kasar, "Jangan pernah menyentuhnya." Ucap Muku dengan nada yang tajam dan dingin. "Kyuu, kau ikut aku! Ada yang harus kubicarakan." Ucap Muku menambahi sembari menarik tangan Kyuubi dengan pelan. Meninggalkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara orang-orang itu.

"Apa-apaan dia itu. Berani-beraninya dia menepis tanganku dan membawa _Uke_-ku pergi. Dan … ada apa dengan wajahnya yang sok dimirip-miripin dengan wajahku itu. Dia pikir dia tampan dan keren apa?" ucap Itachi tidak jelas sembari menunjukk-nunjuk Muku yang sudah pergi jauh. Dia mendengus sebal sembari mendudukkan diri di samping Shino. "Apa liat-liat? Kau juga mau mukanya dimirip-miripin sama aku?" tanyanya lebih tidak jelas lagi saat Shino menatapnya bingung.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Itachi dan muka cengo Shino.

Setelah Shino sadar dari cengonya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Tampak aliran listrik mengalir dari pandangan mereka.

"_Chidori_!" teriak Deidara tidak jelas sembari menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek. Shino dan Sasuke berhenti saling menatap dan beralih menatap Deidara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung sembari menaikkan alisnya menatap Deidara. Shino tampak sama seperti keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Bingung.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa. Itu jurus yanga ada di _anime_ kesayanganku. Dia memakai petir-petir yang seperti listrik. Aku kira akan berguna untukmu melawannya." Jawab Deidara sembari menunjuk Shino, ucapannya tambah membuat ketiga orang disana cengo.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Malam hari. Kediaman Uchiha.**

Beruntung karena keadaan Naruto tidak teralu parah. Maka dari itu, Naruto dapat pulang hari itu juga. Sedikit kelegaan diwajah Kyuubi saat Muku memberitahukannya jika keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja. Namun ada kata-kata Muku yang masih membuatnya khawatir sampai saat ini.

"—yu! Kyuu!" panggil Deidara sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuubi. "Rubah budek!" teriak Deidara kesal sembari pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Dia—

"Dasar pria jadi-jadian!" teriak Kyuubi kesal setelah mengerti apa yang baru saja Deidara ucapkan. Saat ini Kyuubi, Muku, dan Sasuke sedang di kamar Naruto. Kyuubi menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di jendela memandang keindahan langit malam. "Pantat ayam, jangan biarkan Naru jalan sendiri lagi." ucapnya sembari menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sasuke tampak terdiam, perkataan Kyuubi barusan membuatnya terkejut. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Hn." Jawabnya singkat sembari kembali memandang langit malam.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus sebal, "Dasar pantat ayam. Ngomong kaya pake kartu esia. Satu rupiah per huruf." Ucap Kyuubi sembari memandang Muku yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya, "Apa?" ucapnya ketus sembari menatap Muku.

"Kau pacar yang baik hati, Kyuu." Ucapnya sembari tertawa nyaring. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. 'Pacarnya, Kyuu?' batinnya penasaran.

"Haiss! Sudah kubilang aku bukan pacarmu!" ucap Kyuubi sembari mengacak surainya prustasi.

'Oh, ternyata bukan. Kau selamat, Aniki.' Batin Sasuke sedikit lega untuk kakaknya mendengar ucapan Kyuubi barusan. Muku hanya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas melihat Kyuubi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi itu dengan lembut. Digerakkannya kepalanya agak sedikit menunduk. Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut, "Maaf." Ucapnya pelan.

**Di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.**

Itachi memandang kesal ke arah dua orang yang saat ini di hadapannya. Sepupunya yang sangat menyebalkan, Obito dan Shisui. Sementara itu Sasori hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat penderitaan Itachi yang baru saja patah hati karena ada makhluk baru bernama Muku. "Untuk apa kalian kesini?" ucapnya kesal sembari meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan. Shisui tidak tahu jika di dalam ada Muku begitu juga dengan Obito yang tidak tahu jika Itachi tinggal dengan Deidara.

"Hanya _refreshing_. Kerja itu menyusahkan dan melelahkan." Jawab Shisui sembari mengambil sekotak susu di dalam kulkas. Obito hanya menggangguk menyetujui. "Lalu ada apa denganmu, Chi? Mukamu suram." Tanya Shisui sembari mendudukkan diri di hadapan Itachi.

"Dia sedang patah hati karena _uke_-nya diambil orang, hahahaha." Yang menjawab Sasori sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku kan mengambilnya kembali. Lihat saja." Ucap Itachi sembari menatap tajam Sasori yang sedang tertawa semakin nyaring.

"Aku malahan sedang jatuh cinta, Chi. Tapi … dia orangnya sedikit … yah, suka menyakiti hati." Ucap Obito pelan sembari mengingat kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya.

"Kapan kau ketemu dengannya?" tanya Sasori sembari mengambil susu kotak yang ada di tangan Shisui. Shisui hanya menatapnya tajam dan merebut kembali susunya.

"Tadi siang, temanku yang mengenalkannya denganku. Rambut pirang panjangnya membuatnya tambah manis."

"Namanya?"

"Deidara."

Hening.

Hening.

Heni—

"APAAA?" teriak Sasori terkejut sembari memandang Obito _horror_. "Ka-kau jatuh cinta dengan iblis itu?" tanyanya sembari membulatkan matanya. Obito hanya mengangguk bingung. Dia ingung tahu darimana Sasori kalau Deidara itu iblis.

"Hei! Hei! Dengarkan ceritaku dulu …" ucap Shisui sembari mengambil sekotak susu lagi daru kulkas. "Aku juga berkenalan dengan seorang pria manis. Ya, dari tingkahnya sih dia susah di atur. Tapi, itu yang membuatku menjadi tambah suka." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Kau … jatuh cinta juga?" tanya Itachi sembari menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek. Shisui hanya menggangguk antusias. Itachi mendengus geli.

"Rambutnya merah kejinggaan dan mukanya manis seka—"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Itachi dengan bingung. Dalam hati dia sangat mengenali ciri-ciri orang tersebut. Itachi berdoa panjang di dalam hati.

"Ehm, kalau tidak salah namanya, Kyu-ky—"

"Ah! Pasti salah itu. Mana mungkin namanya Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi memotong omongan Shisui dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Iya! Itu dia! Namanya Kyuubi! Kok kamu tahu, Chi?"

'GUBRAK'

Itachi pingsan seketika itu juga. Dia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang baru saja di terimanya. Muku yang merebut _Uke_-nya dan Shisui … yang berencana merebut _Uke_-nya. Sasori yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Obito hanya cengo dan Shisui asik mengubrak-abrik kulkas Itachi—mencari susu kotak lagi.

_**To Be Continued**_

Kita jawab pertanyaan yang di review ya!

1. Apa Sasuke bakalan tahu jika Naruto lupa ingatan? Tentu saja! Taoi itu masih perlahan-lahan.

2. Sasori jadi uke? A big no! Sasori bakalan tetap jadi seme kok. Cuman, untuk saat ini dia belum ada perasaan sama Deidara.

3. Kyuu lebih sayang Dei atau Naru? Tentu saja Naru. Karena Kyuubi juga sering menjahili Deidara. Tidak dengan Naruto yang selelu dijaganya dengan baik—no lecet sedikitpun.

4. Yang ngancem Kyuubi itu siapa? Mau tau aja #diinjek reader. Hahah itu belum saatnya. Aku bakalan munculin satu orang anggotanya di chapter depan.

5. Disini Sasori cantik atau manis? Author lebih suka dia dibilang Imut! Hehehe

6. Bakalan ada pairing ItaSaso? Ada … tapi jauh dari yang dibayangkan. Hahah masih rahasia nih!

7. Apa orang yang ngancem Kyuu bakal balik ke Konoha? Tentu saja!

8. Apa Itachi stalker-nya Kyuubi? Jawabannya iya! Hehehe

9. Sai udah kenal Sasu? Sai sudah kenal karena suatu hal. Heheh Sasukenya tapi ngga kenal

10. Kapan rahasianya bakal terbongkar? Setelah sang ketua datang,

11. Pengganggu ItaKyuu? Udah kusebuti di atas da dua orang, Muku dan Shisui. Muku itu adanya di Movei shippuden ke 5

12. Hadiah untuk pereview 100? Jika kau membacanya, kamu mau chapter depan pasangan apa yang dibanyakin, um UzuChiha Rin? Hahah tapi kalau kamu nda baca yaa, bukan rejeki namanya.

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter**_** 7: **_**Who is the criminal?**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Freak, and So on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

Naruto Namikaze 13 tahun

Kyuubi Namikaze 16 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun

Itachi Uchiha 21 tahun

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 2.30 pagi.**

Deru napas angin malam begitu menusuk tulang dan raga. Langit luas yang masih tampak dengan warna kelamnya terasa begitu luas. Gemerlap lampu jalanan tampak bersinar dengan terangnya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa canggung pada sang bulan yang notabene penerang utama bumi di malam hari. Rasa lelah dan kantuk tak sedikitpun menghampiri seorang bocah dengan surai merah kejinggaan yang sedang menatap sang langit dengan datar.

Manik merah kembarnya tampak begitu dingin dan terselip sedikit ketakutan disana. Kedua tangannya terselip di kantong celananya. Bocah itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Bocah itu tampak perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan perlahan. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Tap … tap … tap …

Suara derap langkah membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan mendongak untuk menatap sosok tersebut. Matanya memicing tajam saat melihat sosok tersebut. Ada raut kekesalan yang tersirat dari pandangannya. "Mau apa kau kesini, keriput?" ucapnya ketus sembari kembali membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Sosok itu tak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuubi.

'GREP'

Sosok itu memeluk tubuh Kyuubi dengan pelan. Kyuubi yang terkejut hanya mampu terdiam dan membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, keterkejutan membunuh semua kosa katanya saat itu juga. "Maaf, maaf … telah membentakmu." Ucap sosok berambut hitam dengan mata sewarna itu dengan pelan. Hanya pelukan singkat dan tak memiliki keeratan sama sekali, namun … terasa begitu hangat. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri menghadap Kyuubi yang masih terduduk dengan keterkejutannya.

"Ka-kau menyebalkan keriput! Siapa kau seenaknya memelukku seperti itu!" bentak Kyuubi sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "A-aku benci berada di dekatmu …" ucap Kyuubi sembari kembali memeluk lututnya.

Itachi sempat terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Cepatlah tidur." Ucap Itachi sembari mengacak rambut Kyuubi pelan dan pergi begitu saja.

"… karena degup jantungku terasa begitu berbeda." Lirih Kyuubi sembari membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Lirihan itu terdengar begitu pelan. Sulit untuk didengar Itachi yang sudah melangkah cukup jauh.

Di kejauhan, tampak seseorang yang sedang tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan orang yang membuatmu salah tingkah, Kyuu." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan tempatnya mengintip tadi.

**Kamar Naruto.**

Sasuke memandangi sosok yang masih terlelap dengan tenang tersebut. Surai pirangnya tampak sedikit basah akibat keringat. Sedikit senyuman tipis terukir di bibir ranum Sasuke. Hampir semalaman dia menunggui sosok berambut pirang itu untuk bangun. Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan lembut. Dikecupnya singkat jemari tersebut, "Belum puaskah kau tidur, Dobe?" ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut pirang itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya disamping tubuh Naruto. Perlahan-lahan, mata kelam itu mulai menutup. Membunuh kesadarannya dengan lembut dan pelan. Deru napas teratur dari kedua bocah tersebut terdengar begitu tenang dan damai. Genggaman tangan yang perlahan mulai terlepas itu meninggalkan kehangatan yang membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit menggeliat dan kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

**Di dapur.**

Shisui, Sasori, dan Obito masih sibuk dengan obrolannya. Shisui yang masih sibuk dengan susu kotaknya yang entah sudah yang keberapa kotak. Obito memandang Sasori dengan heran. Entah kenapa ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkannya tapi dia merasa sedikit aneh. "Ehm, Sas … aku mau tanya sesuatu sama kamu." Ucap Obito sembari tersenyum canggung ke arah Sasori.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Sasori dan Shisui cengo seketika itu juga mendengar omongan Obito. "Bi, kamu mirip sama cewek yang mau mengatakan cinta sama Sasori." Ucap Shisui sembari melemparkan kotak susu kosong ke arah Obito dengan kasar. "Kalau mau tanya, ya tanya aja. Obito … jangan sok imut." Tambahnya semakin membuat Obito pundung saat itu juga. Sasori hanya tertawa kecil melihat Uchiha yang gila susu itu mengintimidasi Uchiha lainnya.

"Mau tanya apa, Bi? Kalau tidak penting mendingan jangan tanya." Ucap Sasori sembari menarik Obito yang sedang pundung di bawah meja—mendudukkannya di sebelahnya.

Obito hanya tertawa canggung, "Ehm, Sas … kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya sembari menatap Sasori dengan lekat. Mereka saling padang dan Shisui memandangi mereka yang saling pandang.

"Ka-kamu serius suka sama aku?" tanya Sasori dengan muka _horror_. Matanya membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Obito. Shisui juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sasori. Shisui mengacak kotak susu yang sudah kosong yang ada di genggamannya.

"Bi, kamu itu tampan. Kenapa malah tertariknya sama Sasori? Masih banyak Bi yang tampan. Contohnya aku." Ucapnya dengan sombongnya dan semakin menjerumuskan pertanyaan Obito yang sebenarnya tidak menjurus kesana.

"E-enak saja. Bi, sama aku saja. Aku lebih tampan daripada Shisui. Sama aku saja, ya?" ucap Sasori sembari menatap Obito dengan tatapan kucing yang tertukarnya. Entah kenapa Sasori dan Shisui seakan-akan sedang berlomba untuk mendapatkan cinta Obito.

Obito menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Ha—ah, aku bertanya seperti itu bukan karena aku suka sama Sasori. Tapi karena aku memang mau tahu. Soalnya Sasori paling jarang ngomongin soal pacar. Lagian, aku tidak mau sama kalian berdua. Aku merasa aku lebih tampan dari siapapun." Ucap Obito penuh percaya diri sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Hoek!" Shisuo dan Sasori berlari menuju kamar kecil dan kembali lagi ke hadapan Obito. "Oh, aku belum punya pacar. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sasori sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada meja.

"Belum punya? Kenapa tidak cari saja, Sas?" tanya Obito sembari menatap heran Sasori.

Sasori tampak berpikir sejenak. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana hendak mencari apakah ada orang yang cocok atau tidak. 'Deidara.' Tiba-tiba selintas pikiran memasuki pemikirannya. Sasori membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, 'Ke-kenapa Deidara?' batinnya _horror_. Sasori memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aaaaaa!" tiba-tiba Sasori berteriak histeris dan berlari meninggalkan Shisui dan Obito yang saling memandang bingung.

"Terlalu polos."

"Iya, dia terlalu polos untuk memikirkan perkataanmu."

Ha—ah, tidakkah kalian mengenal Sasori yang notebene lebih nakal dibanding kalian saat dia berada diluar negri. Sepertinya tampang memang dapat menipu dengan baik.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasori terus berteriak histeris dan tak memperhatikan jalanan di hadapannya. "Aaaaa!"

'BRUK'

Sasori menabrak seseorang dengan keras. Dia terjatuh membentur lantai dengan keras. Sasori memegangi bokongnya sembari meringis kesakitan. Matanya menatap orang yang sedang jatuh di hadapannya. "Kyuu!" serunya kaget sembari membantu Kyuubi berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan khawatir. Kyuub berdiri sembari menggeleng cepat.

"HAHAHAHA, kemari kau KYUUBI!"

Mata Kyuubi membulat sempurna mendengar seruan dari belakangnya. "Sas! Cepat lari!" ucapnya sembari menabrak Sasori yang notabene sedang bingung. Karena ditabrak Kyuubi dengan kasar, Sasori kembali terjatuh. Matanya menatap Deidara dengan bingung. Sementara itu, Deidara hanya tertawa setan tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba Sasori mengingat pemikirannya yang tadi.

"Aaaaa!" Sasori kembali berteriak sembari hendak bangkit. Namun Deidara memanggilnya dengan nyaring.

"Sasori! Jangan bergerak!" ucap Deidara sembari berkutat dengan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Sasori sontak berhenti bergerak dan menatap Deidara lekat. "Tangkap!" teriak Deidara sembari melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Sasori.

Sasori menangkapnya dengan sigap. Matanya menatap benda itu dengan seksama. Merah? Sumbu? A-api? Mata Sasori membulat sempurna. "A-api?" teriaknya histeris. Belum sempat Sasori melemparnya ke lantai …

'DUAR'

Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk di depan pintu keluar hanya tertawa nyaring tidak jelas menatap Sasori yang menjadi bahan percobaan Deidara. "Ahahaha, maaf. Aku tidak sempat menarikmu!" teriak Kyuubi sembari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menatap Sasori yang sudah berasap.

"BERISIK!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara _baritone_ menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Deidara yang sudah mengenali suara itu hanya tersenyum iblis dan menatap Kyuubi dengan penuh arti. Itachi yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Deidara hanya memijat keningnya prustasi. "Bisakah kalian tenang? Ini masih jam lima pagi dan aku masih butuh tidur." Ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati Deidara. Itachi sedikit bingung saat memperhatikan tubuh Deidara bergetar hebat.

Kyuubi tersenyum iblis, "Dei di belakangmu!" teriaknya sembari kabur menuju dapur. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan melemparkan sesuatu ke belakang. Setelah itu dia kabur menuruni tangga dan melewati Sasori begitu saja.

Itachi menatap Deidara yang lengsung berlari begitu saja dengan bingung, "Ho-hoi kau mau ke—"

'DUAR'

"DEIDARAAAA!"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

"Kyuubi!" teriak Shisui histeris. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Kyuubi berlari ke arah dapur. Entah ini jodoh atau apa, yang jelas dia sangat senang. "Kau, kau sedang apa disini, Kyuu? Kau ingat aku, kan? Aku Shisui." Ucap Shisui panjang lebar sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "O-bito! Ini Kyuubi yang aku ceritakan. Kyuubi kenalkan ini Obi—"

"Kamu siapa?" ucap Kyuubi kasar sembari menatap Shisui dengan bingung. Sebelah alis Kyuubi terangkat dan menatap Shisui dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ha?" Shisui cengok mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Obito yang sedang bersusah payah menutup mulutnya—menahan tawa. "Jangan ketawa kau mata empat!" teriak Shisui kesal.

"Kyuubi! Itachi ngamuk!" teriak seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru muda. "Cepat sembunyi!" ucapnya sembari menarik Kyuubi dengan cepat.

"Ha? Woi mau sembunyi dimana? Hoi, Dei!" Kyuubi hanya mengikuti Deidara sembunyi di bawah meja.

"Minggir!" ucap Deidara sembari mendorong Obito yang sedang asik tertawa. Obito jatuh terduduk sembari memegangi bokongnya. "Maaf." Ucap Deidara singkat sembari masuk ke bawah meja makan. Tak memperdulikan Obito yang sudah sekarat.

Obito memandangi Deidara dengan bingung. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengingat wajah Deidara dengan jelas, "Deidara!" teriaknya sembari mengangkat taplak meja itu dengan kasar. "Kau benar Deidara?" tanyanya sembari ikut masuk ke bawah meja. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan kembali diam.

Shisui yang merasa ditinggalkan menjadi kesal. "Hoi! Ajak-ajak kalau sembunyi!" ucapnya sembari ikut masuk ke bawah meja—ditangannya terdapat sekotak susu.

Kyuubi menatap Shisui dengan antusias, "Susu?" tanyanya pada Shisui. Shisui hanya mengangguk kecil. "Rasa apa?" tanya Kyuubi lagi sembari menatap Shisui lekat—lebih tepatnya menatap susu yang ada di tangan Shisui.

"Apel." Jawab Shisui penuh dengan nada bahagia—diajak Kyuubi ngomong.

"Minta, ya?" ucap Kyuubi sembari mengambil susu yang ada di tangan Shisui. Shisui dengan sangat senang hati memberikan susu tersebut kepada Kyuubi.

"DEI-DA-RA!" teriak Itachi dan Sasori dengan nada sedikit bernyanyi sembari memasuki dapur. Deidara yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung bergidik ngeri. "Ayo keluar manis~" ucap Itachi dan Sasori sembari mendekati meja makan.

Baru saja Itachi ingin mengangkat taplak meja tersebut dengan perlahan.

'DUAR' 'DUAR' 'DUAR' 'DUAR' 'DUAR' 'DUAR'

"Aaaaa!" semua yang ada di dapur tersebut berteriak histeris—minus yang melemparkan petasan. Mereka menutup telinga mereka dengan kuat. Dapur itu penuh dengan asap petasan. Setelah asap tersebut menipis sehingga yang melempar petasan tersebut dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Mata mereka membulat sempurna, "SASUKE?" teriak mereka terkejut—minus Kyuubi yang memanggilnya dengan 'AYAM?'

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan geram. "Dobeku baru saja sadar. Dan kalian tahu … suara berisik dari kalian membuatnya pusing. Kalian-bisa-tenang-atau-tidak!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Matanya menatap orang-orang di hadapannya dengan geram. Kyuubi yang mendengar berita bahwa Naruto sudah sadar langsung berlari keluar dari dapur tersebut. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal dan ikut kembali ke kamarnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Deidara baru sadar. Dia bergegas meninggalkan orang-orang tersebut. Tak memperdulikan pertanyaan dalam otaknya yang selalu berkata 'Darimana Sasuke mendapatkan petasan edisi terbarunya?' Deidara terus berlari menapaki tangga-tangga tersebut dengan cepat.

Sementara para Uchiha yang ada di dapur hanya terdiam dan saling pandang bingung.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan senyuman lebar. Iris birunya terlihat begitu cerah dan bening. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memeluk Kyuubi, "Kyuu-_nii_! Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto sembari tertawa lebar. Kyuubi tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Air mata Kyuubi perlahan-lahan jatuh tak terbendung lagi. Deidara yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kyuu-_nii_. Ayo kita ke sekolah." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Do-dobe, kau masih sakit. Istirahat saja dulu." Ucap Sasuke gelagapan sembari mencoba menyuruhnya kembali untuk tidur.

'PLAK'

Kyuubi menepis tangan Sasuke, "Jangan pegang-pegang. Tanganmu bau ikan." Ucap Kyuubi sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto, "Naru, kau yakin mau sekolah. Tapi … keadaanmu masih belum pulih." Ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng—menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Kyuubi hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, kita bersiap-siap." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menatap segerombolan orang yang ada di depan pintu dengan kesal. "Yak! Minggir!" bentaknya sembari mengusir orang-orang itu.

Mereka semua hanya mengagguk dan menyingkir—membiarkan Kyuubi menutup pintunya. "Kau juga keluar!" ucap Kyuubi pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebelum melambai ke arah Naruto.

'BLAM'

Pintu tersebut ditutup oleh Kyuubi dengan kasar. Deidara hanya tersenyum tipis dan tiba-tiba dia terdiam. "Kyuu! Jangan macam-macamin Naruto!" teriaknya sembari lari dari tempat tersebut.

'BRAK'

"Dia adikku, sialan!" teriak Kyuubi kesal sehabis melempar sebuah benda ke pintu tersebut. Orang yang diluar hanya mampu menutup telinganya dengan rapat.

"Eh, Itachi mana?

"Eh? Lho?"

"Keripuuuuut! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hah?"

"Hahahahaha."

Itachi hanya tertawa setan saat dapat mengelabui Kyuubi. "Kau telat selangkah, Shisui. Hahahahah!" tawanya tidak jelas dari dalam kamar tersebut.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Di sekolah.**

Kyuubi bersyukur dapat sampai sekolah dengan selamat. Matanya menatap Itachi dengan tajam, "Kalau kau berani membawaku ngebut lagi … kau akan mati." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang sedang tidak siap tiba-tiba tersender di pintu mobil tersebut. "Ka-kau apa yang ka la—"

"Kyuu … berhenti memasang tampang senyummu. Aku tahu kau sedang katakutan." Ucap Itachi sembari membalikkan tubuh Kyuubi sehingga kini Kyuubi berhadapan dengan Itachi. Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat. "Kau tahu … wajahmu tak bisa berbohong padaku, Kyuu." Ucapnya sembari mencubit kedua pipi Kyuubi. "Jadi … berhenti bersikap tegar. Jika kau ingin menangis, maka kau harus menangis."

'TES'

"K-kyuu? Ka-kau me—"

"Lepaskan tanganmu keriput."

"Tapi, Kyuu ka—"

"Kumohon lepaskan." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada dingin. Air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras. "Ku-kumohon." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Itachi yang melihat hal itu menjadi sedikit sedih dan merasa bersalah. Itachi melepaskan tangannya dengan perlahan.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Sebaiknya aku pergi." Ucap Itachi penuh rasa bersalah. "Setelah kupikir … ternyata kau lebih manis saat tersenyum. Jadi … berhentilah menangis." Ucap Itachi sembari menjalankan mobilnya. Kyuubi yang mendengar ucapan Itachi itu hanya terdiam dan membulatkan matanya.

"Cih! Keriput sialan!" ucapnya sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Kyuubi melangkah dengan kasar memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Tangannya beralih untuk menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Arghh!" Kyuubi berteriak prustasi sembari mengacak surainya dengan kasar.

"Yo, Kyuu! Kenapa mukamu merah? Kau demam?" tanya seorang temannya yang memakai tindik banyak di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, dia bisa memakai barang-barang seperti itu di sekolah. Seorang teman dengan rambut merah sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuubi.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta, Pein." Ucap Nagato sembari menggoda Kyuubi dengan cara mencubit-cubit pipi Kyuubi. "Ayo bilang, kau jatuh cinta sampa siapa? Sama Pein?" ucapnya tidak tahu diri sembari berlindung di belakangnya Pein.

"Sialan! Seleraku lebih bagus." Ucap Kyuubi sembari memplototi Nagato yang hanya nyengir lebar ke arahnya. "Pein, jangan mau percaya sama Nagato. Dia itu pembohong besar. Lihat saja, semakin banyak dia berbohong, rambutnya semakin panjang. Tuh kan! Rambutnya tambah panjang." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk rambut Nagato.

Nagato membulatkan matanya, "E-enak saja! Rambutku memang panjang! Bukan karena bohong. Memangnya aku pinokio." Ucapnya sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyuubi hanya terkekeh melihat raut wajah Nagato.

Tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan. Kyuubi dan Nagato saling pandang dan kemudian memandang Pein. "Kenapa, Pein?" tanya Nagato sembari mengguncang tubuh Pein.

Pein nampak terdiam sebentar dan menatap Nagato dan Kyuubi secara bergantian, "Nagato, Kyuu … a-aku takut." Ucapnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Ta-takut kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung sembari memegang bahu Pein. Nagato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui omongan Kyuubi.

"A-ku juga sering bohong. Bagaiaman nanti kalau rambutku panjang kayak Nagato. Aku masih tampan tidak, ya?" ucapnya sembari memegang rambutnya dan mengelus-elusnya.

'GUBRAK'

Kyuubi dan Nagato jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "Ke-kelas Kyuu. Ki-kita ke kelas. A-aku pusing Kyuu." Ucap Nagato sembari mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"I-iya, a-aku sepertinya sudah mendekati ajal." Ucap Kyuubi sembari membantu Nagato untuk berdiri. Baru saja dia hendak pergi, tiba-tiba seseorang yang buruk rupa menghampirinya.

"Kyuubi! Nagato! Aku boleh mi—"

"Ck! Tidak boleh. Nanti saja kalau mau minta petasan!" ucap Kyuubi kesal sembari menarik tangan Nagato.

"Kisame lagi, Kisame lagi!" ucap Nagato sembari geleng-geleng kepala. Meninggalkan Pein yang masih cengo dan Kisame yang pindung lagi.

.

.

Itachi menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan prustasi. Tangannya menggenggam kemudi mobil tersebut dengan kuat.

'CKIIIIT!'

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Beruntung saat ini jalanan sedang sepi. Itachi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "A-aku membuatnya menangis dan memohon untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ck! Dasar bodoh!" ucapnya prustasi sembari menjedukkan kepalanya ke kemudi tanpa sadar. "Aku harus menemuinya." Ucap Itachi sembari memutar balik mobilnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Di atap sekolah.**

Naruto sedang asik duduk bersama Sasuke. Saat ini memang waktunya istirahat makan siang. Sasuke yang sedang malas bermain di kelasnya mengajak Naruto untuk makan bersama di atap sekolah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari memberikan Naruto sekotak jus jeruk dan sebuah ramen dalam kemasan yang sudah diseduh sebelumnya, "Makanlah, kau pasti lapar." Ucapnya sembari mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Teme. Kau baik sekali. Oh, ya? Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini." Tanyanya sembari menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan lekat dan tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau … rakus sekali." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek. Naruto hanya mendumel tidak jelas dengan mulut yang penuh ramen. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan mengacak rambut Naruto dengan pelan. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara Kyuubi dan dirimu, Dobe?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sembari menatap Naruto dengan sendu. Sasuke tersenyum tulus saat memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sedang makan.

"Teme, kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto sembari meminum jus jeruknya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memasukkan mangkuk ramennya ke dalam tas plastik—agar mudah dibuang.

"Dobe, aku ngantuk melihatmu makan." Ucap Sasuke sembari menguap kecil dan mengucek matanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan meluruskan kakinya. Sasuke menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Tidurlah. Kyuu-_nii_ sering menggunakan kakiku sebagai bantal. Ayo cepat! Nanti keburu bel masuk, Teme." Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan pelan. Sasuke tampak sedikit ragu dan bingung. "Ha—ah, kau lambat sekali, Teme." Naruto menghela napas dan menarik kepala Sasuke dengan pelan agar tiduran di pahanya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi, dia tak berbuat apa-apa. "Kau tahu, Teme … aku merasa semalam aku bermimpi aneh. Aku melihat Kyuu-_nii_ berteriak dan menangis. Dia memohon pada orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi … tak satupun dari orang itu aku kenali. Ha—ah, menyebalkan sekali." Ucap Naruto sembari mendengus pelan.

"Dobe … apa kau merasa kesepian?" tanya Sasuke sembari menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Naruto tampak menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Alisnya berkerut seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. "Aku merasa kesepian jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kuingat … tapi sama sekali tak bisa kuingat." Ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ada apa memangnya, Teme?"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi mulai dari sekarang," Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto agar mendekat kepadanya. "Karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto semakain dekat dan mencium bibir Naruto singkat. "Ceritakan semua yang membuatmu sedih." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak surai Naruto dengan pelan.

Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya mendapat perlakuan seperti barusan dari Sasuke. Mukanya memerah dan dia terlihat menjadi salah tingkah. "A-um, _o-oke_." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto dengan pelan dan mulai menutup matanya—mencoba untuk tidur. Setelah semalaman dia menjaga Naruto membuatnya sedikit mengantuk.

Sasuke masih dapat mendengar omelan Naruto sembari memegangi pipinya. Namun, rasa kantuk lebih mendominasi otak Sasuke saat ini. Mereka terlalu asik bermain berdua. Tak sadar jika seseorang sedang melihat kegiatan mereka berdua sembari menyeringai tak suka. "Kau akan menderita, bocah manis." Ucapnya sembari menutup pintu atap tersebut dengan pelan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Apartemen Muku.**

Deidara menatap Muku dengan lekat. Tangannya terkepal erat dan rahangnya mengeras. "Apa mau mereka kembali kesini? Apa belum cukup mereka menghancurkan Kyuubi dan Naruto?" ucap Deidara geram sembari menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Kau tau darimana mereka kembali, Muku?" tanya Deidara sembari mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar.

Muku tampak menghela napas lelah dan memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Pengawal pribadiku. Mereka tidak semuanya datang kemari. Baru satu orang dan mereka memang bertujuan membalas dendam. Mereka masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kyuubi. Ini … pesan yang didapat pengawalku." Ucap Muku sembari melemparkan sebuah surat dengan kertas putih polos dan tulisan menggunakan darah.

Deidara membuka surat itu dengan kasar. Deidara membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di surat tersebut. Mata Deidara membulat sempurna saat mencoba mengerti arti surat tersebut.

[Apa yang hilang dari kami akan dibayar oleh nyawa.]

"Gi-gila! Mereka serius dengan ini?" ucap Deidara sembari melempar surat tersebut dengan wajah _horror_. Matanya berkilat, antara marah dan takut. Marah jika ada yang mengganggu sepupunya dan takut jika apa yang tertera di surat itu adalah kenyataan.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang aneh, Dei." Ucap Muku sembari menarik Deidara untuk duduk tenang di hadapannya. Deidara menatapnya dengan lekat dengan alis yang saling bertaut bingung. "Salah satu anggota mereka ada yang tidak ikut pergi ke Suna saat itu dan dia … menetap di Konoha … sampai sekarang." Ucap Muku sembari memijat keningnya prustasi. Entah kenapa, bagaimana bisa dia baru mengetahui tentang masalah ini. Deidara menatap Muku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ingin rasanya dia membunuh orang-orang itu saat ini juga.

Deidara mengacak surai pirangnya dengan prustasi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika sudah seperti ini. Mereka ternyata mempunyai orang yang selalu mengawasi Kyuubi dan Naruto selama ini. Deidara menatap Muku dengan putus asa, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ucapnya sembari berkacak pinggang dengan bingung.

Muku tampak memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Sebenarnya ini juga merupakan kesalahannya yang dulu pernah mengancam orang-orang sialan itu. "Dei, usahakan jangan biarkan Kyuubi dan Naruto sering keluar rumah." Ucap Muku dengan mantap. Deidara hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari apartemen tersebut.

**Kantor Itachi.**

Itachi menatap berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya dengan kesal. Tak ada satupun berkas yang dapat diselesaikannya saat ini. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyuubi, Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi. Itachi tampak mengernyit heran saat melihat sebuah surat asing yang berada di tumpukkan berkas-berkas tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia menyambar surat itu dan membukanya dengan kasar. Itachi membaca surat itu dengan heran, alisnya berkerut bingung. Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca pengirim pesan tersebut.

Dengan cepat Itachi bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Tak memperdulikan pekerjaannya yang sudah menggunung. Itachi terus berlari menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobilnya dengan kasar. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih ponsel yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Itachi mencari nomor seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Sui! Cari Kyuubi sampai dapat!" ucapnya cepat sembari terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. "Sialan!" ucapnya sembari menabrak portal parkiran tersebut dengan kasar. Sang penjaga parkiran hanya membulatkan matanya melihat tingkah atasannya.

Itachi terus melajukan mobilnya tak memperdulikan bunyi klakson yang dari tadi terus berbunyi di belakangnya. Itachi terus memasang _earphone_ di telinganya. Entah sudah berapa banyak nomor ponsel yang dihubunginya.

**Di taman.**

Kyuubi dan Naruto turun di sebuah taman besar yang cukup ramai. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, Kyuubi dan Naruto sepakat untuk berjalan-jalan. Sasuke yang seorang murid kelas terakhir yang notabene mempunyai banyak tugas hanya bisa mengantarkan mereka. Naruto melambai ke arah Sasuke yang hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil. Sedikit senyuman terukir di bibir Sasuke saat melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar bersama kakaknya.

Sasuke kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediamannya. Dengan santai dia menjalankan mobilnya. Sasuke memperhatikan jalan disekitarnya dengan seksama. Terasa begitu sepi dan tenang. Sasuke sempat menghentikan mobilnya, alisnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya sedang melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. "Ada apa dengannya?" ucap Sasuke sembari kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Sasuke tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ponselnya yang berada di dalam laci mobil sedang berkedap-kedip. Sasuke memang selalu memasang modus_ silent _saat berada di dalam mobil. Biasanya dia hanya memakai _earphone_ sepanjang jalan. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak memakainya. Sasuke terus saja berjalan tanpa berniat mengecek ponselnya sedikitpun.

.

.

Itachi membanting ponselnya dengan kasar. Sudah lebih dari 20 kali dia menelpon Sasuke namun tak kunjung dijawab. Itachi melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah Kyuubi. Dengan geram dia menekan klaksonnya berkali-kali saat terjebak macet yang sangat panjang. Itachi membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan berlari menuju sekolah Kyuubi. Matanya menatap sekolah tersebut dengan lega. 'Semoga saja belum pulang.' Batinnya sembari terus berlari.

Dengan sedikit terengah-engah Itachi berhasil sampai di sekolah Kyuubi. Matanya menerawang ke sekolah yang sepi tersebut. Tiba-tiba Itachi melihat sosok yang lumayan dikenalnya baru-baru ini. "Shino!" teriaknya sembari melambai ke arah Shino. Shino melihat Itachi dari balik kacamata hitamnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan menuju Itachi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari membuka pintu mobilnya dengan pelan.

"Kau melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi?" tanyanya sembari memegang kedua bahu Shino. Shino menatapnya dengan bingung dan menggeleng. "Sudah berapa lama sejak sekolah berakhir?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang terengah-engah.

"Sekitar … setengah jam yang lalu." Ucap Shino cepat sembari menatap Itachi dengan lekat, "Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari bahunya.

"Pinjam mobilmu sebentar!" ucap Itachi sembari memasuki mobil Shino dengan cepat. Itachi menjalankan mobil tersebut tanpa pamit sedikitpun dengan Shino. Itachi mencari jalan yang tidak terlalu macet untuk ditempuh.

Shino yang melihat kelakuan Itachi hanya mendengus sebal. Tangannya meraih ponsel di kantongnya dan mencari nomor seseorang. "Tolong cari dimana Dokter kecilku. Sekarang!" ucap Shino sembari mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju halaman sekolahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Shino keluar dengan menggunakan motor _sport_ berwarna putih. Shino melajukan motor tersebut dengan cepat.

"Dasar _mendoukusa_i." Ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas sembari menguap lebar. Dia menghela napas lelah saat tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa pulang jika tidak ada kendaraan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bingung dengan temannya satu itu yang tiba-tiba meminjam motornya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang asik berjalan-jalan dia sebuah kawasan yang terkenal sepi. Dia cukup sering bermain kesini waktu kecil. Ya, ini merupakan pemakaman tempat kakek mereka. Naruto dan Kyuubi sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat pemakaman tersebut. Kyuubi sedikit terlonjak kaget saat merasakan getaran di kantongnya. Kyuubi meraih ponselnya dan menatap nama tersebut dengan kesal. Sudah lebih dari lima kali Itachi menghubunginya. Dengan kesal Kyuubi menjawab telpon tersebut, "Ada ap—"

[Kyuu! Kau dimana sekarang?]

"Apa urusanmu. Aku sedang dipemakaman."

[Beritahu aku alamat pasti pemakaman tersebut!]

"Di dekat sebuah taman kecil sebelah barat mena—"

'DOR'

"Akhh!" Kyuubi berteriak kesakitan sembari memegangi tangannya. Ponselnya terlempar jauh.

"Kyuu-_nii_!

[Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Kumoho—]

Tut … tut … tut …

Ponsel tersebut dimatikan secara sepihak. Orang yang memegang ponsel tersebut tampak menatap ponsel tersebut dengan tatapan mengejek dan membantingnya ke tanah dan menginjak-injaknya dengan kasar.

Kyuubi meringis merasakan darah yang mengalir deras dari telapak tangannya. Matanya mencoba fokus menatap sosok yang sedang memegang pistol di hadapannya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan dengan sigap dia menarik Naruto ke belakangnya. "A-apa ma-maumu?" ucap Kyuubi dengan gugup. Tangannya yang memegang tubuh Naruto yang berada di belakangnya bergetar hebat.

Sosok itu hanya menyeringai puas sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan mata yang berkilat tajam, "Lama tak jumpa … rubah kecil."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke manatap ponselnya dengan bingung, "Ada apa _Aniki_ menghubungiku?" ucapnya pelan sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat Deidara berlari ke arahnya.

"Dimana Kyuubi dan Naruto?" tanya Deidara menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

"Mereka pergi ke taman. Sebentar lagi akan pulang … mungkin."

'BUGH'

Deidara memukul wajah Itachi dengan kuat. "Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan! Mungkin saja mereka tidak akan bisa pulang lagi!" bentak Deidara kesal sembari berlari memasuki mobil Kyuubi. Dengan cepat dia mejalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung dengan lebam dan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap ponselnya yang kembali berbunyi, "Ada apa?" ucapnya pelan.

[Cepat cari Kyuubi dan Naruto, _Baka Otouto_!]

Tut … tut … tut …

Sasuke mengeram kesal saat tak satupun memberitahunya apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan kesal dia hendak memasuki mobilnya namun terhentikan oleh teriakan.

'CKIIT'

"Uchiha! Cepat naik!" ucap sosok di atas motor _sport_ berwarna putih tersebut dengan nyaring. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap orang tersebut dengan bingung. "Naruto dalam bahaya!" tambahnya saat Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya. Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut segera berlari dan menaiki motor tersebut. Shino dan Sasuke segera bergegas untuk mencari Naruto.

.

.

Itachi melajukan mobil Shino dengan kecepatan penuh. Beruntung saat ini jalanan menuju pemakaman begitu sepi. Itachi menatap jam tangannya dengan gusar. Dia terus melintasi jalan-jalanan sepi yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Uchiha!"

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Matanya menatap tajam pada motor hitam di hadapannya. "Mereka ada di taman dekat pemakaman. Sebelah barat menara." Ucap sosok tersebut sembari pergi melajukan motornya kembali.

Itachi tersenyum tipis sembari melajukan mobil Shino dengan cepat, "_Thanks_, Muku." Ucapnya sembari menuju tempat tersebut.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi menatap geram pada sosok di hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat—tak mempedulikan darah yang terus mengalir dengan deras. Matanya beralih pada sosok yang menatapnya khawatir di belakangnya. "Tenang, Naru. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Wah, wah sepertinya adikmu tumbuh tanpa masalah sedikitpun, ya? Berbeda sekali dengan temanku yang sampai sekarang tak bisa mengingat apapun. Tidak adil, bukan?" ucap sosok tersebut sembari mendekati Kyuubi dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya. Sosok tersebut menyeringai penuh arti dan memegang dagu Kyuubi. "Kau ingat kesalahanmu, rubah kecil?"

'PLAK'

Naruto menepis tangan tersebut dengan kasar. Matanya berkilat marah menatap sosok berambut putih tersbut. "Jangan pernah menyentuh Kyuu_-nii_ dengan tanganmu." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin sembari membawa Kyuubi melangkah mundur. Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kyuu-_nii_ ayo pergi dari sini." Ucap Naruto sembari mencoba menarik tangan Kyuubi dengan cepat.

'CKLEK'

Sebuah moncong pistol menempel di dahi Naruto. Naruto mengeram kesal. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap sosok bertopeng kucing di hadapannya.

"Membunuhmu."

'DUAGH'

Seseorang menendang pistol itu dengan kasar sehingga membuat pistol itu terlempar jauh. Sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu langsung bediri di hadapan Naruto dan Kyuubi, "Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" ucapnya dengan geram

"Hanya bersenang-senang." Jawab sosok berambut putih itu dengan santai dan menyeringai penuh arti. Baru saja dia hendak bergerak.

'CKLEK'

"Kau tamat jika berani bergerak." Ucap Muku sembari menempelkan pistol ke kepala orang tersebut.

"Wah, wah ternyata sang pahlawan juga ada disini. Tak kusangka." Matanya lalu beralih pada anak buahnya yang sedang mengangkat tangannya. Shino menodongkan pistol dari belakang orang tersebut. "Ah, main keroyokan seperti ini. Menarik sekali."

"Kyuubi! Naruto! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang dengan khawatir. Itachi hendak memeluk Kyuubi, namun belum sempat dia memeluknya, Kyuubi sudah ambruk duluan. "Kyuubi!" serunya sembari menahan tubuh tersebut. Itachi melihat tangan Kyuubi yang terus mengluarkan darah akibat tertembak. "Dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah."

Naruto melepas dasinya dengan kasar dan membalutkannya pada luka Kyuubi. "Kumohon bawa Kyuu-_nii_ ke rumah sakit sekarang juga." ucap Naruto dengan tubuh yang bergetar sembari berusaha membalut luka tersebut dengan benar. Itachi mengecup kening Kyuubi singkat dan menggenggam tangan Kyuubi.

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dengan sedih. Tangannya langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di tangan Itachi dan segera menggendong Kyuubi. "Biar aku yang membawanya." Ucap Sasuke sembari bergegas membawa Kyuubi. Naruto dan Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Wah, wah ada orang baru lagi sepertinya." Ucap sosok berambut putih itu sembari menatap Itachi dengan lekat. "Lama tak bertemu … Uchiha."

Muku dan Shino menatap Itachi dan sosok itu dengan lekat.

"Suigetsu …" desis Itachi tak suka.

_**To be Continued**_

**OMAKE**

Shisui menatap adu pistol di hadapannya dengan seringaian lebar. Matanya berkilat penuh rasa antusias. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Kita mulai perang kita." Ucapnya sembari menutup ponselnya secara sepihak. Dengan senyuman lebar Shisui pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Menuju rumah yang harus dihadirinya saat ini juga. "Sunaaaa~" ucapnya dengan nada bernyanyi.

**Saatnya menjawab pertanyaan!**

1. Scene Sasodei bakalan ada di chapter depan, oke? Hehe

2. Naruto akan ingat masa lalunya saat dia mulai mengenal seseorang yang muncul dalam mimpinya.

3. Muku punya apartemen sendiri hehe

Yosh! Maaf jika adegan ItaKyuu permintaannya masih sedikit seperti ini. Karena chapter ini mau aku buat pemunculan konfliknya. Gomennasai *bow*

Oh iya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, heheh. Buat yang nanya tentang fic yang lainnya, tunggu aja. Pasti bakalan ada update-annya kok. Oke? Jangan bosen-bosen baca fic Kono a.k.a Oyabun heheh.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter**_** 8: **_**I Want That Boy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Freak, and So on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

Naruto Namikaze 13 tahun

Kyuubi Namikaze 16 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun

Itachi Uchiha 21 tahun

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

.

.

Derap langkah terburu-buru tampak terdengar di ruangan besar bernuansa putih. Sasuke menatap ke sekeliling dengan bingung. Matanya menyiratkan rasa lelah yang menumpuk. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam kantongnya. Dia menekan beberapa digit nomor pada ponselnya tersebut. "Dei, tolong urus sisanya, aku sedang di rumah sakit menemani Kyuubi." Ucap Sasuke sembari mematikan ponselnya. Dia menatap Kyuubi dengan sedih. "Hey, adikmu sedang membantumu. Cepatlah bangun." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengacak surai kemerahan Kyuubi.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ketukan pada pintu bercat putih itu membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran, "Masuk!" Perintahnya sembari memperhatikan pintu tersebut. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Yo! Uchiha! Kau masih mengingatku?" ucap sosok tersebut sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan pelan. "Aku datang kemari hanya ingin mengumumkan perang. Kuharap kau tidak lengah kali ini. Siapa itu? Ah pacar, Itachi? Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika dia juga … mati." Ucap sosok tersebut sembari menyeringai lebar. Dia beranjak dari sofa dan menatap Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

'BLAM'

Pintu itu tertutup dan menyisakan Sasuke yang mengeraskan rahangnya tak suka. "Sudah kuduga dia bukan orang sembarangan. Tidak mungkin orang jenius sepertinya masih duduk di bangku menengah." Sasuke menatap ponselnya dan memperhatikan data-data yang diperolahnya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Entah kenapa, saat pertama kali dia melihat sosok itu, dia sangat yakin jika sosok itu bukan sosok sembarangan. "Danzo Sai, pembunuh bayaran dari Suna." Sasuke menyeringai sembari memasukkan ponselnya pada kantongnya, "Ha—ah, Naru … kau memang sangat merepotkan." Ucapnya sembari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Obito menatap Sasuke dengan heran, "Aku harus menjaga Kyuubi? Kalau dia terbangun aku harus apa?" tanyanya sembari menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan berat. "Kalau dia bangun, suruh dia turun dari ranjang itu dan kau tidurlah di ranjang itu. Gantian dengan Kyuubi." Dengan cueknya Sasuke meninggalkan Obito yang mendumel tidak jelas. Matanya memperhatikan Kyuubi dengan lekat.

"Ha—ah, ternyata hidup kalian begitu rumit, yah?" ucapnya sembari mendudukkan diri di sofa tersebut.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Itachi menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tak suka, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini? Kembalilah ke Suna!" usir Itachi seperti mengusir seekor ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, "Kita akan menyelesaikan ini semua, Naru. Tenanglah." Itachi masih terus menatap Suigetsu dengan lekat. Matanya beralih pada Muku yang tampak menatapnya balik dengan intens, 'Shit! Semoga dia tak menyadarinya.' Batin Itachi sembari tersenyum miris.

"Nah, Itachi-_kun_. Bukankah tujuan kita disini sama? Atau mungkin kau ingin berhianat dengan kami?" Suigetsu menyeringai sembari menatap Itachi dengan tatapan mengejek.

'DUAGH' 'DUAGH'

Suigetsu menendang pistol Muku dan Shino secara bersamaan. Dia tersenyum puas dan mengambil kedua pistol tersebut. "Jangan bergerak! Atau kalian akan mati!" bentak Suigetsu sembari mengarahkan kedua pistol tersebut ke arah Shino dan Muku yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal. "Jangan bergerak atau kalian akan merasakan timah panas ini."

Naruto tampak menggeretakkan giginya tak suka mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Matanya memicing tajam menatap sosok dengan gigi runcing tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi pada pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa memutuskan pandangan matanya pada Suigetsu, dia berjalan perlahan ke depan sosok tersebut. "Sebenarnya, apa maumu mengganggu kakakku?" tanya Naruto sembari memasang wajah datar. Entah kenapa, keberaniannya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. "Kena—"

'DOR'

"ARGH!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat sebuah peluru timah menyerempet pergelangan tangannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat—berusaha menahan darah yang keluar.

"Nar—"

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" bentak Suigetsu sembari mengacungkan pistolnya tepat di dahi Naruto. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan geram dan … sangat kesal. "Jangan ada yang bergerak atau dia akan mati." Ucap Suigetsu dengan kesal. "Kumohon jangan ada yang bergerak."

'TES'

Itachi dan Shino tampak membulatkan matanya melihat Suigetsu menitikkan air mata. Muku yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis. Sementara Suigetsu terus menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Tangannya bergerak untuk memegang kepala Naruto dengan perlahan. Sementara air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras.

'_**Lupakan masa lalumu atau dia akan mati**_.'

'BUAGH'

Suigetsu memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras. Naruto hanya mampu teterlungkup di tanah. Suigetsu mengemeretukkan giginya dengan kuat menatap Naruto yang meringis kesakitan, "Ka-kalau kau i-ingin membunuhku … bu-bunuhlah. Ta-tapi kumohon jangan meng-mengganggu Kyuu-_nii_." Ucap Naruto sembari mencoba kembali duduk. Matanya menatap Suigetsu dengan lekat. Muku dan Itachi yang melihat hal tersebut segera berlari ingin membantu Naruto untuk bangkit.

"Jangan bergerak! Apa kalian tak mendengar perkataanku? Aku bilang jangan bergerak!"

'_**Suigetsu, kumohon jaga dia untukku. Jangan biarkan siapapun melukainya**_.'

"TETAP DI TEMPAT KALIAN!"

"Itachi-_nii_ dan Muku-_nii_, jangan ke-kemari."

.

.

.

Sasori menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Matanya beralih pada sosok yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan komputer. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati sosok tersebut, "Dei … aku dapat memberimu kabar kalau Kyuubi baik-baik saja. Tapi … sepertinya hal sebaliknya terjadi pada Naruto." Ucap Sasori sembari duduk di sebelah Deidara. Deidara menatapnya dengan lekat. "Aku mendapatkan kabarnya dari Obito dan Shisui."

"Naruto … a-aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya seperti itu. Aku akan ke sana sekarang juga." Deidara mematikan komputernya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja. "Beritahu aku lokasi mereka!"

"Dei, tetapalah disini untuk sementara. Kita harus tunggu perkemba—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Dei, kita harus tahu pa—"

"Aku tetap akan pergi ke—"

'BRAK'

Sasori memukul tembok di sebelahnya dengan kuat. Matanya masih menatap Deidara dengan lekat. Dia tak peduli dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari punggung telapak tangan kanannya. "Berhentilah bersikap kuat! Aku tahu kau orang yang paling lemah diantara mereka berdua! KATAKAN PADAKU, DEI!" bentak Sasori sembari terus menatap Deidara dengan lekat. Mata kecoklatannya tampak berkilat marah. "KATAKAN!"

'TES'

"JANGAN MENANGIS! BUKANKAH KAU ORANG YANG KUAT, HAH?"

'TES'

"Dei …"

"AKU TAHU AKU ORANG YANG LEMAH! LALU KENAPA? AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBANTU MEREKA! AKU TAK SANGGUP MELIHAT MEREKA SEPERTI ITU!" Deidara menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Tak ada gerakan apapun yang pasti. Air matanya mengalir deras tak terbendung lagi. Kunci mobil yang digenggamnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangisannya.

'GREP'

"Kumohon berhentilah menangis. Maaf … maaf aku telah membentakmu. Kumohon, Dei. Kumohon berhentilah menangis. A-aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini." Sasori memeluk Deidara dengan sangat erat. Sasori terus mencoba menenangkan Deidara. "Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Disana ada Itachi, bukan? Tenanglah De—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika dua anggota pembunuh itu ada disana? Bagaimana, Sas?" Sasori yang mendengar ucapan Deidara mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Dua? Bukankah hanya ada Suigetsu? Ke-kenapa kau bilang dua, Dei?" tanya Sasori sembari menatap Deidara dengan lekat. Deidara tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat.

"Dia …"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Obito memperhatikan Kyuubi dengan lekat. Dia menghela nafas lelah sembari berjalan perlahan menuju jendela besar yang ada disana. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyibakkan gorden biru muda tersebut.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Suara ketukan pada pintu membuat Obito sedikit terkejut. Selang beberapa lama, tampaklah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Obito, kau daritadi disini?" tanya Shisui sembari meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan. Shisui tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan wajah tidur Kyuubi. "Hei … kau tidak mau bangun? Nyenyak sekali tidurnya." Ucap Shisui sembari berjalan mendekati Obito.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Obito sembari membalikkan badannya menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Shisui sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Obito. Obito menghela nafas lelah dan menatap Shisui dengan lekat, "Jangan bilang kau ingin menculiknya dan membawanya kawin lari?"

"Capek, Bi. Kawin lari itu melelahkan. Mendingan duduk anteng." Ucap Shisui cuek sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabar. Matanya menatap Kyuubi yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Shisui berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dan memegang selimut Kyuubi dengan pelan.

"Jangan, Sui!" teriak Obito sembari memegang tangan Shisui. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap Shisui dengan lekat.

"Ke-kenapa tidak? Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab Shisui sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan Obito.

"Kata Sasuke, dia tidak pakai bawahan dan kita tidak boleh membukanya. Hanya Itachi saja yang boleh." Jawab Obito sembari kembali memegang tangan Shisui. Obito kembali menggelengkan kepalanya—menandakan bahwa Shisui tetap tidak boleh membukanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu … aku ingin melihatnya! A-aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya!" ucap Shisui sembari menyibakkan selimut itu. "Apakah punyanya be-_WHAT_?"

Shisui dan Obito tampak cengo di tempat.

.

.

Itachi menatap Suigetsu dengan kesal. "Sui! Cukup! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Kau tidak melihat dia sudah tak mampu bergerak lagi!" Itachi berjalan mendekati Suigetsu yang sedang memegang dagu Naruto dengan kasar. "Kau boleh menyiksaku! Tapi tolong jangan mengganggunya!"

Suigetsu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Naruto dan menatap Itachi dengan lekat. "Jangan pernah ikut campur dengan urusanku. Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu ataupun bocah rubah itu. Aku hanya membutuhkannya." Ucap Suigetsu sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah Itachi. "Aku juga tidak akan bisa membunuhnya."

Itachi dan Shino tampak mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. "Bukankah rencana kalian dari awal untuk membunuh Kyuubi?" tanya Shino sembari menatap sosok tersebut dengan lekat. Shino sedikit tekejut saat sebuah tangan memegang bahunya dengan pelan.

"Tidak, mereka sama sekali tak menginginkan Kyuubi. Tapi mereka menginginkan Naruto. Cepat katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membawanya pergi?" tanya Muku sembari menunjuk Naruto yang masih tertunduk kesakitan. "Apakah bosmu? Bocah berkacamata besar itu?" tanya Muku sembari menarik Shino ke belakang. Matanya terus mengintimidasi Suigetsu.

"Hm, dia yang meminta. Karena … dia sangat menyukai bocah ini. Tapi … sepertinya aku tidak bisa membawanya sekarang." Ucap Suigetsu sembari mengangkat tangannya. Muku menatap Suigetsu heran dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

"Ya, sepertinya kau harus pergi jika tak ingin mati." Ucap Muku sembari menyeringai kepada sosok yang sedang memegang senjata laras panjang yang berada 100 meter di sebelah kanan Suigetsu. "Pergilah. Masalah ini kuanggap belum selesai jika bosmu tak datang menghadapku. Atau mungkin aku yang akan menjemputnya ke Suna?"

"Itu tidak perlu." Jawab Suigetsu sembari berjalan mundur dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit!" ucap Muku sembari membuka pintu mobilnya.

.

.

Deidara menatap Sasori dengan kesal. "Kau yang telah membuatku menangis, sialan!" bantaknya pada Sasori. Mata biru pucatnya menatap Sasori yang sedang asik makan sebuah jeruk dengan marah. "Sasori!"

"Dei … kalau kau suka denganku … tinggal bilang saja. Daritadi memanggilku terus." Ucap Sasori dengan cuek sembari mengupas jeruk yang lainnya. Matanya menatap Deidara yang sedang terikat di tiang dengan senyuman lebar. "Tak bisa lepas, ya? Siapa suruh kau memberontak. Tenanglah, mereka sudah membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Kau tahu, Dei? Ini masih belum berakhir. Aku harus memastikan omonganmu tadi dan … aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang selalu dipanggil-panggilnya bos itu." Sasori beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Deidara. Matanya menatap Deidara dengan tatapan mengejek. "Dan kau … jangan menangis lagi. Dasar cengeng."

Deidara membulatkan matanya dan bergerak-gerak—mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang dibuat Sasori. "Sialan! Buka ikatannya!" teriak Deidara kesal. Sasori hanya menatap Deidara dengan datar. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Deidara. Wajah Deidara memerah sempurna merasakan nafas Sasori yang menerpa wajahnya.

'BLETAK'

"Jangan mikir macam-macam. Dasar _ero_!" ejek Sasori sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Hahahahaha." Dia tertawa puas saat melihat Deidara menyembunyikan wajahnya—malu. "Tapi … kau manis juga jika dilihat dari dekat." Sasori membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Deidara. Deidara menatapnya dengan _horror_. Matanya seakan-akan berkata mendekat-kau-mati. "Kau mau menakutiku hanya dengan tatapanmu, heh? Oh, betapa menggelikannya dirimu, Dei!"

Sasori menarik dagu Deidara untuk menatapnya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "_Oyasumi_." Ucapnya sembari mengecup bibir Deidara. Dia tersenyum tipis saat Deidara telah pingsan di pelukannya. "Maaf … tapi kau tidak boleh ikut campur lagi. Aku takut membuatmu menangis lagi." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Deidara. Dia mengangkat Deidara ke atas sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia meletakkan Deidara. "Kau lebih manis jika tersenyum ataupun ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas."

Sasori mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, "Kyuu, aku sudah melakukannya. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

[Kau mati saja. Tidak apa-apa.]

"_What_?"

[Aku bercanda. Kau pergilah ke sekolahku sekarang juga. Kita bicarakan rencana selanjutnya.]

"Oke!" jawab Sasori mantap sembari tersenyum puas. Dia mendekati Deidara dan mengecup keningnya dengan pelan. Entah sejak kapan, Sasori mulai merasa sedikit tertarik dengan Deidara.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

'BLETAK'

Obito memukul kepala Shisui dengan kuat. "Berhenti bercanda, Sui! Kapan kau menukar Kyuubi dengan boneka lilin seperti ini?" tanya Obito dengan kesal sembari memijat dahinya prustasi. Matanya mendelik kesal ke arah Shisui yang masih cengo. "Sui! Nanti aku dimarahi Sasuke! Cepat kembalikan Kyuubi atau aku yang akan membuatmu berbaring disana!" tunjuknya pada ranjang tempat patung lilin Kyuubi sedang tertidur pulas. Kenapa bisa Obito tak menyadarinya, ternyata di balik selimut itu ada sebuah denyut jantung buatan.

"Bi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Ke-kenapa dia membuat dirinya menjadi patung seperti ini. Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau ada di ranjang pacarku? Siapa kau?" Shisui berteriak-teriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk patung lilin tersebut dengan tidak jelas. "Kembalikan Kyuubi! Kembalikan!"

'BLETAK'

"Dasar bodoh. Dia itu boneka. Jangan diajak bicara. Benar, kan? Kau kan boneka. Jadi … kau tidak bisa menjawab, kan?" tanya Obito kepada sang boneka yang notabene hanya menatapnya dengan kosong. "Tuh, Sui! Dia tidak bisa menjawab."

"Aku bisa mati jika harus sekamar dengan orang sepertimu." Ucap Shisui sembari keluar dari ruangan yang penuh tekanan tersebut.

"Sui! Lihat apa yang kudapatkan?" Obito menyeringai ke arah Shisui sembari melompat keluar jendela kamar. Entah dia bodoh atau apa, namun apa yang dia lakukan sangatlah berbahaya. Melompat keluar dari lantai lima dengan ketinggian yang tidak bisa dibilang randah.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku baginya.

Bagi orang yang telah mendalami parkour sejak umur delapan tahun.

Shisui menatap Obito dengan lekat.

_Passport_ miliknya.

"Shit!" Shisui segera berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut—berusaha menyusul Obito. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya dengan kasar. Tak ada niat sekalipun untuk menggunakan lift. Shisui terus menuruni tangga darurat tersebut dengan cepat.

Sementara itu, Obito sedang sibuk melompat dari satu beton ke beton lainnya. Pada saat dia ingin menginjak besi penyangga sebuah tandon besar, kakinya terpeleset. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Obito menendang dinding di sebelahnya dan menyebabkan dirinya dapat berputar ke belakang. Tak ada jalan lain kecuali harus menerobos jendela salah satu kamar pasien.

'PRANG'

"_Sumimasen_~" ucapnya sembari menendang kaca tersebut dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang dilingkupi atmosfir keterkejutan tersebut. Obito tersenyum lebar sembari mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu. Matanya mencoba menebak-nebak ke arah mana alur yang aman. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat Shisui yang lewat di hadapannya tanpa menyadarinya sedikitpun. "_Baka_~" ucapnya dengan girang sembari berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Shisui berhenti mendadak dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berlari kencang, "_Damn you_, Obito!" teriaknya sembari berbalik arah dan mengejar Obito.

Obito tertawa puas sembari terus berlari. Tangannya terus menggenggam erat _passport_ yang ada di tangan kanannya. Matanya tiba-tiba menyipit saat melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berada di rumah sakit tersebut, 'Bos? Sedang apa disini?' batinnya sembari terus berlari mendahului Shisui.

'Drrt drrt drrt'

Getaran pada kantong celananya membuatnya mengernyit heran. Dia mengambil ponselnya sembari terus berlari dengan kencang. Matanya membulat sempurna saat membaca rentetan kata yang ada pada layar ponselnya.

[Bawa Shisui ke markas. Buat negosiasi. Aku sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.]

Obito mengerang kesal sembari memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Dia tersenyum lega saat melihat jalan raya yang begitu ramai. Dia sempat melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Shisui yang sedang diomeli oleh seorang nenek tua. "Hahahah, ayolah~ kita belum selesai. Kau tidak akan bisa pulang jika tidak ada ini." Teriaknya sembari mengangkat _passport_ milik Shisui sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Guk guk guk!" Obito mengernyitkan alisnya heran saat melihat seekor anjing sedang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Matanya menatap Obito dengan lekat. Obito memperhatikan pandangan anjing tersebut, "Oh, _shit_!" Obito tersenyum miris saat menyadari jika anjing tersebut sedang memperhatikan _passport_ yang ada di tangannya. "Anjing manis~ ini bukan tulang, _oke_? Jadi kau tidak boleh bermain dengannya."

"Guk! Guk!"

Obito terus memerhatikan anjing tersebut. Matanya hitam dan bulunya hitam lebat dan kelihatan sangat lembut, 'Dia pasti anjing orang kaya. Tapi … dia sedikit mirip dengan Itachi.' Batin Obito tidak jelas sembari tetap mengangkat_ passport_ tersebut. "Ayo! Anak manis harus pulang. Hush! Hush!" namun sayang, sepertinya sang anjing tak mau melepaskan mainan yang ada di tangan Obito.

"Guk! Guk! Grrrr."

Obito tersenyum lebar saat mendapati respon negatif dari anjing tersebut. Namun, hilanglah senyuman Obito saat anjing tersebut tiba-tiba mendekat dan mengejar Obito. "Itachiiiii! Jangan kejar aku!" teriaknya sembari berlari kencang. Obito tak memperdulikan teriakan kesal orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Hanya satu yang harus dicapainya, 'Menjauhi anjing yang diperkirakan adalah kembaran Itachi'.

Shisui yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahahah rasakan! Makanya jangan mencuri _passport_ orang. Awas, Bi! Nanti _passport_-nya bisa digigit anjing, loh."

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"Shit! _Passport_-ku!"

Bodohnya dirimu … Shisui.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi tersenyum saat melihat Sasori berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya, "Yo! Kau sehat, Sas?" tanyanya tidak tahu diri sembari menepuk bahu Sasori dengan sangat kuat. Matanya menatap Sasori yang membawa sekeranjang apel. Dengan sangat tidak sopan, Kyuubi merebut keranjang tersebut dan memberikannya pada sahabat dekatnya yang terakhir kali selalu terdengar namanya, Nagato dan Pein.

"Hisss! Sakit, Kyuu!" bentak Sasori kesal sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye dan tindik yang banyak di wajahnya, "Apa itu tidak sakit? Tanya Sasori sembari memperhatikan wajah Pein dengan sangat seksama. Dia mengernyit heran saat berusaha menghitung jumlah tindik tersebut.

"Sudah biasa. Jadi … tidak terlalu sakit." Jawab Pein mencoba sedikit keren. Dia menyelipkan jarinya di sela-sela rambutnya dengan sangat kerennya—menurutnya. Matanya menatap Sasori dengan datar, "Mau coba?" tanya Pein sembari tersenyum keren.

"Ah, tidak. Aku kurang berminat." Jawab Sasori sembari tersenyum tipis. Dia menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan canggung. Matanya beralih pada lapangan luas yang sangat lenggang, 'Aku tidak pernah berminat memaku wajahku seperti itu. Dan aku sangat menghindari gelar, 'Sasori si manusia paku'. Dasar orang aneh!' batin Sasori sembari mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Oh ya, Kyuu? Kanapa kau keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Aku tidak suka disana. Membosankan." ucap Kyuubi sembari sibuk memakan buah apelnya bersama dengan Nagato. Kyuubi tersenyum lebar saat memperhatikan Nagato, "Eh, mirip sama rambutmu warnanya." Ujar Kyuubi seraya menaruh sebuah apel di atas kepala Nagato.

Nagato tersenyum dan menatap buah apel yang ada di keranjang di sebelah Kyuubi, "Aku salah satu dari kalian~" ucapnya tidak jelas sembari mengelus apel-apel tersebut. Nagato tertawa lebar saat melihat Kyuubi tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia dan Pein sangat tahu jika Kyuubi sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Rumah sakit memang tempat yang sangat membosankan bagi Kyuubi. Namun, mereka tahu jika alasan itu bukanlah alasan utama Kyuubi. Hanya ada satu alasan yang membuat Kyuubi membenci rumah sakit.

Itu tempat Naruto selalu tergeletak tak berdaya.

Nagato tersenyum miris saat melihat senyuman temannya tersebut. Mungkin … suatu saat nanti … mereka bisa membangkitkan senyuman Kyuubi yang tak palsu lagi. Entah kenapa, Nagato dan Pein merasa sangat marah jika mengingat tentang masalah Kyuubi. Meskipun mereka tidak tahu langsung dari orangnya—karena Kyuubi tidak akan pernah bercerita kepada mereka—mereka tetap sangat tidak suka dengan perlakukan orang tersebut. Menurutnya … hal itu tidak bisa dibalas dengan perlakuan yang diluar dari logika seseorang.

Bukankah yang memulai masalah itu adalah orang-orang tersebut? Lalu … apa urusan mereka dengan Naruto? Dan kenapa mereka membawa masalah itu sampai sekarang? Jika mengingat semua pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya, Nagato merasa sangat ingin mendatangi orang-orang tersebut. Namun, bertindak gegabah sama saja dengan memperdalam masalah Kyuubi. Nagato menghela nafas lelah sembari meletakkan apel yang ada di tangannya ke dalam keranjang. "Kyuu, kau sudah siap membicarakan rencananya?"

Kyuubi tampak menunduk—menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak. Tangannya mengepal erat. Dia mengangkat kepalnya dengan tegas, "Kita lakukan. Sekarang." Nagato, Pein, dan Sasori tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan semangat dari Kyuubi.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan. Meskipun dia masih merasa sedikit pusing, Naruto masih dapat melihat orang di hadapannya dengan jelas. "Te-teme?" Naruto bertanya sembari menatap ke sekeliling. "Ah, rumah sakit, lagi?" tanyanya sembari mencoba bangkit. Namun, sepasang tangan pucat menahannya untuk bangun.

"Istirahatlah sebentar lagi. Kau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah." Ucap sosok berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata onix tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis saat Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali berbaring. "Dobe, apakah ka—"

'BLETAK'

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memegang senjata, Sasuke?" belum selesai Sasule menyelesaikan perkataannya, Itachi memukul kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan datar sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dapat diperkirakan sedang dalam proses membenjol. "Jawab aku, _Otouto_!"

"Dua tahun yang lalu. Saat aku pergi selama dua bulan ke Swiss. Aku sempat mempelajarinya." Jawab Sasuke seadanya sembari mendekati Naruto, "Dobe, kau bisa mengingat kejadian tadi siang?" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baguslah." Sasuke berkata sembari menghela nafas lega.

"Sasuke, kau tak pernah bercerita denganku soal itu. Ja-jadi … kau tidak sekolah disana?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan horror. Matanya menyipit menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

"Hanya selama seminggu. Setelah itu aku berhenti. Aku tak berminat belajar tantang logika di Negara yang penuh dengan senjata berharga seperti itu. Jadi … aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya."

'BLETAK'

"KAU TAHU AKU MENGELUARKAN BERAPA BANYAK UANG UNTUK MENGIRIMMU KESANA? DASAR ANAK NAKAL!"

"Aku bukan anakmu,_ Aniki_. Aku adikmu."

"SAMA SAJA!"

"Aku ti—"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Atau kalian mau aku membuat kalian berbaring di ranjang sebelah Naruto~?"

Itachi dan Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli sembari duduk bersebelahan di sofa berwarna coklat yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya, nada menyeramkan Muku dapat membuat mereka sedikit terdiam—meskipun tak terlalu ditampakkan. Muku menghela nafas lelah sembari mendekati Naruto yang hanya tertawa pelan. Lebam di wajahnya terasa sedikit sakit ketika dia berbicara ataupun tertawa. "Naruto, kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini?" tanya Muku sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tampaknya dia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Muku. Muku tersenyum sembari mengcak rambut Naruto dengan pelan. "Tidurlah, ini sudah sore. Kau harus istirahat. Kita bicarakan ini besok." Muku tersenyum sembari pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Oyasumi, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Naruto dengan pelan.

Shino tampaknya sedikit tidak rela dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, dari balik jaketnya, dia menyeringai. 'Tenang, Shino. Dia baru mencium keningnya. Sedangkan kau … kau mendapat ciuman di bibirnya.' Batin Shino merasa sangat menang. Entah kenapa, dia terdengar seperti remaja yang sakit jiwa.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan sedikit melambaik ke arah mereka. Sepertinya benar kata Muku, dia sangat butuh istirahat saat ini. Dia tampak terdiam dan bangkit dari tidurnya, "Muku-_nii_!" teriaknya dengan nyaring.

Muku, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Shino tampak berbalik dan menatap Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Memangnya Muku-_nii_ mau minta bantuan apa?" tanyanya tidak jelas. Membuat keempat orang tersebut _jaws dropped_.

"Ka-kau tadi mengangguk. Ku kira kau sudah mengerti. Ja-jadi kau belum mengerti?" tanya Muku dengan nada yang sangat aneh. Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng. Muku hanya mampu menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap rumahnya dengan datar. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bersalah terhadap orang tuanya. Dia tidak bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya kali ini. Dia tidak akan mau jika ceritanya dan Naruto akan menjadi cerita yang berakhir dengan air mata. _Hell_! Naruto adalah orang yang suka tertawa lebar. Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Dia tersenyum kepada ketiga temannya. Kali ini … senyuman yang sangat tulus. "Kita pergi sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku takut mereka lebih dulu bertindak daripada kita."

Nagato mengangguk dan merangkul Kyuubi dengan mesra, "Perintah diterima." Ucapnya dengan riang. Ya, mungkin apa yang mereka lakukan dapat terbayar dengan setimpal.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Matahari telah meperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Cahaya lembutnya yang terasa hangat mulai menerobos paksa memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa putih bersih. Jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu tampak sedikit terbuka. Cahaya matahari yang masuk tampak membelai pipi seorang bocah dengan surai pirang yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas. Kepalanya tampak bergerak dengan pelan. Perlahan-lahan, mata biru cerah yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak kecoklatan itu mulai menampakkan pesonanya.

'Tap … tap … tap'

Derap langkah seseorang membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Matanya mencoba melihat orang yang sepertinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya menyipit saat memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan lekat, "Teme? kau kah itu?" tanyanya sembari mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Di mendudukkan dirinya sembari memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing kembali.

"Hai, apa kau masih mengenalku, Naruto?"

Naruto tampak mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan orang tersebut. Matanya menjadi sedikit kabur saat sosok tersebut mendekat ke arahnya secara perlahan, "Kau … siapa?"

.

.

Nagato memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan di hadapannya dengan riang, "Wa-waaah! Lihat Kyuu! Bangunan pasir itu besar sekali! _Kakkoiii_~ aku ingin tinggal disini." Ucap Nagato sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah bangunan besar dengan bahan dasar pasir.

"Nagato! Jangan kayak orang kolot! Kamu bikin malu saja." Ucap Kyuubi sembari melepaskan tangan Nagato dari lengannya. Matanya menatap Pein seolah-olah minta tolong agar membujuk Nagato tidak menjadi orang yang teralu udik. "Pein, bisakah ka—"

"Uwaaah! Keren! Aku belum pernah menemukan _action figure_ Naruto Shippuden selengkap ini. A-aku mau membelinya. Semuanya! Hahah, aku akan beli semuanya!" sayang, sepertinya Pein lebih udik daripada Nagato. Kyuubi dan Sasori hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menutup muka mereka. Hanya satu kalimat yang selalu mereka keluarkan.

"Maafkan kelalaian kebun binatang jaman sekarang."

Setelah bebarapa berkeliling, akhirnya Kyuubi dan teman-temannya sampai pada tempat yang mereka cari dari awal. Dengan jantung yang berdegup tak karuan, Kyuubi mencoba memasuki apartemen dengan nuansa yang sangat mewah tersebut. Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu. Matanya tertuju pada meja pengunjung yang ada disana. Dengan sedikit gugup dia berjalan ke tempat tersebut. "A-aku i-ingin be—"

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum ramah kepada penjaga tersebut. Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sebuah nama pada kertas tersebut. "Apa orang ini tinggal disini?" tanya Sasori sembari menarik Kyuubi ke belakangnya. Penjaga tersebut tampak memperhatikan tulisan tersebut dengan intens. 'Segitu bagusnya tulisanku. Sampai-sampai di terpesona.' Batin Sasori tidak jelas sembari tersenyum tipis.

Penjaga tersebut tampak mengernyitkan alisnya dengan bingung, 'Kenapa tulisannya jelek sekali, sih?' batinnya sembari terus mencerna tulisan tersebut. Nagato yang kesal karena terus mnunggu hanya mampu menghela nafas dan mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Gila! Tulisanmu jelek, Sas. Pantas saja dia tidak bisa membacanya. Ha—ah, ada-ada saja." Nagato mengambil bolpoin yang telah dijatuhkan oleh Sasori dengan malas—Sasori telah pundung dan tak bertenaga. Nagato menuliskan nama orang tersebut dan memberikannya kepada penjaga itu lagi. Dia tersenyum saat penjaga tersebut tampaknya sudah mengerti. "Bagaimana?" tanya Nagato.

"Dia memang tinggal disini. Tapi … kalian tidak bisa menemuinya saat ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia sudah brangkat ke Konoha. Umm, sekitar jam satu malam dini hari."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

'BRUK'

"KYUUBI!

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

Yo! Aku balik lagi nih heheh. Maaf updatenya lama. Tapi aku sudah update beberapa fic multichip-ku secara bersamaan. Semoga kalian masih ingat dengan cerita ini, hahahahah! Terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan pereview. Aku sayang kalian #diinjek

_**Saa, Mind to Review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter**_** 9: **_**Mozaik**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Freak, and So on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

Seorang bocah dengan rambut merah kejinggaan sedang berjalan dengan perlahan di bawah jajaran pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Matanya menatap bosan pada pemandangan yang selalu dilihatnya setiap tahun. Dimana bunga-bunga sakura mulai berguguran. Sebagian besar orang selalu mengatakan bahwa hal itu sangatlah indah dan langka. Apa-apaan itu semua. Hal itu selalu ada setiap tahun dan akan selalu ada. Kecuali kematian tak mengizinkannya untuk melihat fenomena alam yang terlalu biasa itu … menurutnya.

Dia menghela napas lelah sembari mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman tersebut. Dia menengok ke atas dan mendapati sebuah pohon apel besar yang memayunginya. Dia melepaskan tasnya dan menjadikannya bantal untuk sementara. Kenapa hari ini dia merasa begitu lelah? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini tidak ada kejadian yang pasti. Ah, dia lupa bahwa beberapa hari lalu dia baru saja membuat keributan. Keributan yang membuatnya harus memanggil orang tuanya.

Memukul seseorang.

Itu semua bukanlah salahnya. Salahkan _senpai_-_senpai_ tidak jelas yang selalu berusaha mencari masalah dengannya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar. Suasana pada saat itu memang sangat tenang dan damai. Hembusan angin musim gugur terasa begitu lembut menyapa indra perabanya. Suasana sore yang begitu tenang dan tentram. Dimana hanya ada beberapa suara kecil yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Suasana hatinya juga perlahan-lahan mulai membaik seiring dia mulai menikmati suasana yang begitu ten—

'BRAK'

Dia terlonjat kaget saat mendengar sebuah benda yang cukup berat dipukulkan pada sandaran bangku taman tersebut. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya memicing tajam tidak suka saat mendapati sekelompok bocah yang kelihatan lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya sedang merubunginya. Dia menghela napas lelah dan berdiri di hadapan sosok yang sedang memegang sebuah tongkat _baseball_. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya seraya menatap datar sosok yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kyuubi, kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan teman kami? Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan terlalu keterlaluan? Membiarkan salah satu teman kami sekarat dan mati?"

Mati?

Tidak mungkin.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya memukulnya dengan pelan! tidak mungkin dia mati hanya karena hal tersebut!" Kyuubi berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan tersebut. Yang benar saja! Dia hanya memukul orang tersebut dengan gagang sapu dan itu tidak terlalu kuat. Dia hanya ingin membalas dendam karena kelakuan _senpai_-nya tersebut sudah terlalu kelewatan. Kyuubi menatap orang-orang di hadapannya dengan kesal. Tidak adil. Kenapa dia harus melawan orang sebanyak ini hanya dengan tangan kosong dan dia sedang sendirian. "Kalian pasti berbo—"

'DUAGH'

"Apa darah yang mengalir deras dari mulut dan kepalanya menyatakan kalau kami berbohong, sialan? Apa kau sadar kau telah membuatnya terluka parah? Dasar bocah sialan!"

'BUK' 'BUK' 'BUK'

Kyuubi berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya saat itu. Sulit baginya untuk bernapas dan mengeluarkan suara ketika besi itu terus menghantam perutnya. Kyuubi tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apakah seperti ini balasan untuk orang yang telah membunuh? Hei, dia tidak tahu kalau pukulannya akan menyebabkan luka seperah itu. Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk membunuh orang tersebut. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Itu hanya kebetulan saja ketika orang tersebut sedang berdiri di depan sebuah tangga yang ada di dekat ruangan kelas. "He-henti—"

"KYUU-_NII_!"

Kyuubi sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatnya. Itu … suara adiknya. Suara Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Kyuu-_nii_! Menjauh darinya, sialan! Kenapa kau membuatnya berdarah seperti itu?" Naruto berlari dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuubi yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan. Darah segar tampak mengalir dari mulut Kyuubi. Naruto tak pernah sekali pun melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Pargi! Jangan pernah mengganggunya!"

'DUAGH'

"Kami tidak membutuhkan anak kecil yang banyak mulut!" sosok yang memegang tongkat tersebut tampak melayangkan tongkatnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya mampu mengaduh kesakitan saat merasakan rahangnya seperti ingin lepas. Dia tak jatuh, dia tetap berdiri di sana untuk melindungi … sang kakak.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan sedih dan dengan susah payah dia bangkit dari tanah tersebut.

'SRET'

Dia memagang tongkat tersebut dengan erat. "Ku-kumohon hentikan. Jangan memukulnya seperti itu. Kau boleh memukulku tapi tidak dengannya. Kumohon." Kyuubi berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menahan tongkat _baseball_ tersebut agar tidak melayang ke wajah adiknya. Rasa sakit pada perutnya semakin menjadi saat dia berusaha mendorong Naruto agar menjauh. "Pergi dari sini anak nakal! Jangan ikut campur urusan-ugh!"

"Jika kau ingin adikmu selamat … kau harus menjadi bahan pelampiasan kita setiap hari."

Kyuubi menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lekat. Wajahnya sudah memucat seakan-akan tak ada darah yang mengalir ke wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan pelampiasan?"

"Kau harus menjadi budak _sex _kami, hahahah!"

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jika dia tidak menurutinya, mereka akan memukuli Naruto terus-terusan. Lebih baik dia menerimanya. Kalau tidak Naruto bisa dalam bahaya.

"Jangan mendengarkannya Kyuu-_nii_! Naru akan baik-baik saja! Kumohon jangan dengarkan mer—"

'DUAGH'

"Kau banyak bicara bocah!"

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya saat lagi-lagi mereka memukul Naruto dengan keras. "Hentikan … kumohon hentikan! Aku akan menuruti semua keinginan kalian! Tapi kumohon menjauh darinya!"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Sepertinya adikmu lebih menarik. Lihat saja pancaran matanya, meskipun sudah dipukuli berkali-kali, dia masih tetap berdiri dan menatap nyalang ke arah kami. Aku tidak memutuhkanmu lagi."

A-apa? Na-naruto?

'DUAGH' 'DUAGH'

"Arrrghh!" Kyuubi berteriak sakit saat dua orang yang masing-masing membawa kayu memukulinya dengan kuat. Tidak adakah orang yang membantu. Bukankah tempat ini selalu ramai? Lalu kenapa tidak ada orang yang membantu mereka. Kenapa di saat seperti ini tempat ini harus sepi dan sunyi. Bunga sakura. Angin musim gugur. Tak adakah yang mampu membantunya saat ini. Dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang berani menyentuh Naruto. Ini semua salahnya. Ini semua karena perbuatannya. Semua ini berawal darinya. Semua ini salahnya.

Kyuubi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Kumohon berhenti menyakitinya. Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" Naruto menitikkan air matanya saat melihat kakaknya jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan penuh dengan darah. Dia sempat memperhatikan sekitar. Kenapa tidak ada orang awam yang melintas dan membantu mereka. Naruto merasakan takut dan marah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku ingin kau yang mejadi budak _sex_ kami. Selamanya!"

Naruto menatap _horror_ pemuda dengan rambut putih yang menggunakan kacamata besar di hadapannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tidak mau ini semua terjadi. Dia tidak mau hal buruk itu terjadi padanya. "AKU TIDAK MAU!" Naruto berteriak histeris sembari mundur ke arah belakang.

'BUGH'

Naruto terjatuh saat sebuah benda tumpul dipukulkan ke kepalanya. Dia meringis sakit sembari menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan bingung. Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya. Naruto menatap sosok berambut panjang dan mata hitam itu dengan sangat lekat. "Aku tidak tahu apa maumu!"

'DUAGH' 'DUAGH' 'DUAGH'

Sosok itu terus saja memukuli Naruto dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan sama sekali. Tongkat _baseball_ yang ada di tangannya sudah penuh dengan cairan merah.

"Itachi! Hentikan Itachi! Itachi hentikan!"

"Kenapa harus dihentikan?" sosok yang dipanggil Itachi tersebut menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap tubuh Naruto yang sudah bersimbah darah dengan bingung. "Dia belum mati"

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, bodoh! Mungkin dia sudah mati! Ayo pergi sebelum ada yang melihat!"

Itachi hanya menatap tubuh Naruto dengan puas sembari menyeringai lebar. Teman-temannya yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu menarik Itachi yang sedang seperti orang kesetanan dengan kuat. "Sial! Jiwa psikopatnya mulai kambuh!"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan membiarkannya melihat darah!"

"Huh?"

"Itachi sudahlah! Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat tersebut!"

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya dengan perlahan. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya seakan-akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. "I-itachi," ucapnya sebelum mata itu tertutup sepenuhnya. Sebelum kesadarannya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Membawa pergi sebagian memori menyakitkan tersebut.

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

.

.

Suasana hening mendominasi ruangan berbau obat-obatan tersebut. Bukan hening karena tidak ada penghuni atau pun orang yang berpijak pada ruangan tersebut. Ada seseorang yang terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang berukuran satu orang dan seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang tersebut. Bak sebuah penjara yang penuh dengan para tunawicara yang hanya mampu menatap satu sama lain. Hanya menyiratkan perasaan melalui tatapan dan gerakan yang pasif.

Tak ada sebuah gerakan pasti yang seakan-akan mampu mengungkapkan keadaan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Setiap hirupan napas terasa begitu berat dan mencekik. Bocah berambut pirang itu tampak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya seraya memainkan selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Helaan napas kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat sosok yang di hadapannya sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sebuah suku kata pun. "Katakanlah, aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

Sosok berambut putih itu tampak menatap Naruto dengan intens. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Langkahnya membawanya mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada sandaran ranjang di belakangnya. Dia menyeringai ke arah Naruto dan memegang surai pirang Naruto dengan perlahan. "Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya? Bahkan sosok yang memukulmu saat itu?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sembari berusaha mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan orang tersebut sembari tersenyum tipis. Namun, sedetik kemudian sebuah seringaian tergambar di wajah manis Naruto. "Aku ingin membunuh orang itu? Tapi kau tahu? Jika aku membunuhnya … maka orang yang terdekat akan menangis," ucapnya seraya menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat di pelipis sosok tersebut. "Katakan padaku Kabuto … apakah aku harus membunuh orang tersebut atau tidak?"

Sosok berambut putih itu tampak menunduk menatap Naruto dengan intens. Dia memperbaiki posisi kacamata besarnya sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Jangan membunuhnya kalau kau tak ingin Kakakmu menangis sampai air matanya habis," ucap Kabuto sembari mengambil pistol yang ada di genggaman Naruto dan meletakkannya di ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring sebelumnya. "Cukup pintar jika kau mengathui itu semua. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau bisa sepolos itu di hadapan kakakmu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dengan pelan. "Kau tahu, sulit untukku berpura-pura selama beberapa bulan ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang membuatku seperti ini adalah Itachi-_nii_. Baik sekali kau bisa memanipulasi ingatannya. Yakin sekali dirimu dapat membuatnya melupakan sosok yang telah memukulku di depan matanya. Dasar dokter gila."

Kabuto menyeringai lebar sembari menepuk kepala Naruto dengn perlahan. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok yang dikiranya seorang yang polos dapat mengungkapkan cerita yang dimainkannya dengan begitu mudah. Bahkan Kyuubi sendiri tidak mampu menerka kejadian di masa lalu sebaik yang Naruto lakukan. Karena apa? Karena Naruto hanyalah seorang aktor yang begitu baik. Kabuto tersenyum dan memegang dagu Naruto dengan perlalan. "Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menghadapi Itachi?"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Shisui menatap Obito dengan kesal. Kedutan-kedutan marah mulai bertaburan bak bibit bunga di dahinya. "Dasar kutu! Kemari kau! Kau tahu berapa lama aku harus berlari mengejarmu, hah?" Shisui berusaha mengatur napasnya sembari terus mendekati Obito yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah beton tinggi sembari mengibas-ngibaskan_ passport_ milik Shisui. "Bi! Cepat turun! Aku capek nih!"

"Aku juga bodoh! Tapi ini tuntutan! Tuntutan! Kalau aku membiarkanmu kembali ke Suna. Gajiku bisa dipotong!"

"Bawa ke tukang jahit biar bisa disambung!"

'TWITCH'

Obito kini merasakan aura-aura kesal mulai menguar dari kepalaya saat mendengar balasan bodoh Shisui. Dengan kasar dia mengacak _passport _tersebut dan menatap Shisui dengan kesal. "Kau ini jenius tapi bodoh, ya? Pantas saja Kyuubi tidak menyukaimu. Kau itu idiot!"

"Turun kalau kau berani! Dasar pendek!" teriak Shisui tak kalah kesalnya karena dibilangin idiot. Dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat Obito yang mulai berkukus seperti putu labu. "Kyuhyuuu! Mana mau Deidara sama orang yang tidak jantan! Hahahah!"

Obito mendelik kesal saat mendengar ejekan Shisui barusan. Dia harus memutuskan sekarang juga, harga diri terinjak atau gaji yang terpotong. Cukup lama Obito berpikir untuk memilih kedua hal tersebut. Entah sudah berapa banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang diperkirakannya ketika dia meninggalkan salah satunya. Obito tampak menghela napas berat sembari menatap Shisui dengan kesal. "_Fine_, aku akan bertarung dengan kejantananku!" Obito hendak turun dari beton tersebut sebelum—

'KREEEK'

—celananya tersangkut di sebuah paku yang cukup besar. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Obito sedang bergelantungan di beton tersebut dengan posisi terbalik. Dimana bokong celananya tersangkut pada paku besar tersebut.

Lalu?

Dia menatap Shisui dengan tatapan anjing yang habis digigit majikannya. Matanya mulai berair. "Sui! Sui!" teriaknya namun diabaikan oleh sang pemilik nama. Obito kembali memasang tampang anjing kelindasnya saat Shisui menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kamu kenapa, Bi? Lagi belajar jadi monyet? Ayo turun sini, dong! Kamu bercanda mulu daritadi!" ucap Shisui dengan nada yang penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Obito bergelantungan tak pasti pada tembok tersebut. Bersyukur celana yang digunakan Obito masih mampu menahan beban Obito.

"Tu-turunin, bodoh!"

"Turunin? Manja, Bi! Biasa juga lompat kesana-kesini gak ngajak-ngajak! Kok sekarang minta turunin? Turun sendiri dong. Nih turun disini nih! Ayo cepat sini!"

Ingin rasanya Obito menginjak muka Shisui saat itu juga. Entah kenapa dia sangat membenci muka tersenyum Shisui mulai dari saat itu. Tidak sadarkah Shisui dia sedang kesusahan dan menderita. Obito mendecak kesal sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

'KREEK'

"Loh! Robek lagi!" Shisui menatap Obito dengan tatapan mengejek. "Jangan garak-gerak, Bi. Kalo robek bisa kelihatan loh burungnya. Kan gak lucu kalo ada yang menggantung dan melayang-layang. Nanti malah terbang. Kan susah nangkapnya."

Dan semenjak itu Obito semakin membenci burungnya. Jika saja tidak ada burung disana dia pasti sudah lompat bebas tanpa khawatir sang burung akan melambai.

"Guk guk guk!"

Dan dunia Obito pun berakhir saat seekor anjing yang sangat dikenalnya berlari ke arahnya. "Itachi," desis Obito tidak suka saat anjing tersebut semakin dekat dengannya.

Shisui tersenyum lebar dan memanggil anjing tersebut dengan pelan. "Anjing pintal. Yang culuh kecini ciapa?" tanya Shisui sok cadel dan semakin membuat Obito membenci Shisui dan burungnya.

"Guk!"

"Oh kangen sama Bito, ya? Ayo main sana sama Bito," ucap Shisui tidak jelas sembari mendekatkan anjing tersebut tepat di bawah Obito.

"Jangan mendekat! Itachi, sialan!" teriak Obito sembari menatap anjing tersebut dengan _horror_. Dan seperti biasanya, sang anjing hanya dapat menjawabnya dengan bahasa anjing seperti biasanya. "Aaaa!" Obito berteriak histeris saat anjing yang dikatanya mirip dengan Itachi tersebut mulai melompat dan hendak menggigit kakinya.

Obito memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berharap saat dia membukanya sang anjing akan menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Namun hayalan hanyalah hayalan, sang anjing masih dengan setia melompat-lompat ke arah Obito. Obito memperhatikan sang anjing dengan lekat dan mengikuti arah pandang sang anjing.

_Passport_!

Lagi?

Itulah yang tenyata anjing tersebut ingin ambil. "Nih anjing tahu saja mana barang yang mahal," batin Obito sembari memperhatikan _passport _yang ada di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, ide jahil muncul di otak Obito. Dia tersenyum ke arah Shisui yang sedang sibuk memperhatikannya. "Sui!" teriaknya sembari mengangkat _passport _Shisui. Shisui mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Tangkaaaap~" teriak Obito sembari melemparkan _passport_ tersebut ke Shisui. Shisui menangkapnya dengan sigap. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih Obi—"

"Guk!"

"—to. Eh?" Shisui mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat sang anjing beralih memperhatikannya dan menatap benda yang ada di pelukannya.

"Guk guk guk!"

"Obito, sialan!" teriak Shisui sembari lari menghindari terjangan sang anjing.

"Hahahahaha—"

'SREEEEET'

"—hahahaaaaaaa! Toloooong!"

'BRUK'

Dan Obito pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Hari indah adalah hari indah, namun kesialan tetaplah kesialan. Tapi senyuman tetap terukir dengan dalam dan permanen.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Kyuubi menatap kesal orang-orang di hadapannya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan peristirahatan yang ada di apartemen besar tersebut. Dia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia sedang menikmati sepotong kue yang diberikan oleh salah seorang pegawai apartemen tersebut. Matanya menatap datar sekaligus kesal pada teman-teman di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kalian baru membangunkanku tadi. Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja? Dasar _aho_!" ucapnya kesal sembari melahap sisa kue yang ada di tangannya.

Nagato, Pein, dan Sasori hanya mampu memutar kedua bola mata mereka dengan bosan. Bukannya mereka tidak mau membangunkan Kyuubi lebih awal, tetapi karena Kyuubi memang susah untuk dibangunkan. Seperti beruang pada masa hibernasinya. Sasori yang merasa sudah terlalu lama duduk di sana tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan memakai tas ranselnya. "Kita harus bergegas kembali ke Konoha. Shino menghubungiku jika dia sedang berusaha membujuk Shisui untuk bekerja sama dengan kita," ucapnya sembari melangkah pergi, namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah pertanyaan menginterupsinya.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Shisui?" tanya Kyuubi dan Nagato bersamaan. Sasori juga sepertinya salah karena tidak memberitahukan hal yang dia tahu terlebih dahulu. Kyuubi dan Nagato masih menatap Sasori dengan lekat sementara Pein sibuk membersihkan kue Kyuubi yang berserakan dengan kakinya.

"Dia itu adalah agensi rahasia dari Suna yang diperintahkan untuk menangkap dokter gila yang sudah membuat kekacauan di kotanya. Namun, sepertinya dokter itu sangat licin seperti belut. Jadi mereka masih berusaha untuk menemukannya. Sepertinya dia belum dapat berita bahwa dokter itu ada di Konoha," ucap Sasori menjelaskan panjang dan lebar tentang kasus yang di tangani Shisui tersebut.

Hah?

Shisui?

Agensi rahasia?

"Wahahaha!" Kyuubi tertawa nyaring saat mendengar penjelasan Sasori barusan. Sepertinya seorang Shisui sebagai agensi rahasia yang yang terbentuk di otaknya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasori. Melihat hal tersebut, Sasori hanya mampu menghela napas lelah. Sepertinya rubah satu ini memang sangat pintar kalau mengejek seseoang. "Yang benar saja! Muka idiot seperti itu bisa jadi agensi rahasia!"

Dasar rubah sialan.

Sasori hanya mampu menghela napas lelah sembari pergi dari ruangan tersebut. "Cepat kalau tidak mau adikmu sekarat," ucapnya pelan sehingga membuat Kyuubi kembali pada kenyataan awalnya. Tiba-tiba keheningan melanda ruangn kecil tersebut. Tak ada gerakan pasti, hanya tapakan beberapa pasang kaki yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Nagato merasa keheningan itu membuatnya pusing dan tidak enak badan. Dengan kesal dia menarik rambut Pein. "Berandal! Kenapa kau menarik rambutku?" tanya Pein kesal sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sudah berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Habis sepi. Kan gak seru!" ucap Nagato sekenanya yang membuat tindik Pein bertaburan di angkasa. Nagato hanya tersenyum malu saat Pein terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Ugh!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuubi yang saat ini sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pein dan Nagato yang merupakan sahabat dekat Kyuubi segera mendekat ke arah Kyuubi dan mengelus punggung Kyuubi dengan pelan. "Kenapa, Kyuu? Kau masih pusing, ya? Atau perlu kita kembali untuk istirahat?" tanya Nagato sembari sesekali menekan-nekan leher Kyuubi dengan pelan.

"_Morning sick_," ucap Sasori sembari menyeringai kecil ke arah Kyuubi. Sasori mengedipkan matanya dengan centil sembari terus menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat.

'BUAGH'

"Dasar sialan! Kau pikir aku wanita!" bentak Kyuubi sembari memukul kepala Sasori dengan karas. Dia menatap Nagato dan Pein secara bergantian. "Ayo balik, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kita harus kembali hari ini ke Konoha. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mengganggu Naruto lagi."

Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan sangat keren. Berempat. Bersama. Gaya pakaian yang modern. Mereka malangkah dengan perlahan … menuju … stasiun kereta api.

.

.

.

Deidara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya secara perlahan. Sakit kepala tiba-tiba menderanya saat dia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Badannya terasa seperti remuk dan lemas. Dengan perlahan dia terus memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergarak. Dia mendesis sakit saat tiba-tiba sakit kepalanya bertampah sakit. "Sial! Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di sini?"

Tertidur?

Deidara mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang memang sedang gatal. "_Shit_! Sasori!" ucapnya pelan saat dapat mengingat kejadian dimana dia dibuat tidur oleh sosok berambut merah lembut tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari sofa tersebut menuju sebuah alat yang selalu digelutinya setiap waktu. Sebuah _laptop_ berukuran sedang yang selalu menantinya. Dengan cepat dia menyalakan alat tersebut dan menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai program yang diinginkannya terbuka.

Dia tersenyum miris sembari mencoba menggerakkan tangannya lebih aktif menuju deretan huruf, angka, dan simbol yang terukir pada _keyboard_ alat tersebut. "Sial!" Deidara mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lengah. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengetahui jati diri Itachi yang sesungguhnya? Dan … dan bagaimana bisa orang itu berakting dengan sangat baik di depan kedua sepupunya dan bahkan dirinya. Deidara hanya mampu menahan emosi yang sedari kemarin membuncah di hatinya.

Deidara membuka sebuah _e-mail_ yang nampaknya sudah masuk ke dalam akunnya semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan terburu-buru dia membaca _e-mail_ tersebut. Di sana tertera nama yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Muku. Dengan seksama Deidara membaca rentetan aksara yang menjuntai menjadi beberapa buah kata tersebut. Mata Deidara membulat sempurna saat dapat menerjemahkan kata-kata yang begitu tidak masuk akal di otaknya tersebut. "A-apa maksudnya?"

'Trrt trrt trrt'

Deidara terlonjak kaget saat ponsel yang ada di kantong celanya bergetar. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menatap nama yang tertera di sana.

Paman Minato.

Deidara buru-buru mejawab penggilan tersebut. "Ha-halo, ya ada apa paman?" ucapnya sedikit terbata-bata.

[Bagaimana keadaan di sana, Dei? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Paman dan bibi akan mengusahakan untuk pulang secepatnya.]

"A-ah, kami semua baik-baik saja paman. Tidak ada masalah. Ah, ya semoga kepulangan paman bisa dipercepat," ucapnya sangat penuh dengan kebohongan dan Deidara merutuki ucapan terakhirnya.

[Ah, baiklah. Boleh paman berbicara dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto?]

Mampus.

Deidara terdiam saat mendengar permintaan tersebut. Beribu kebohongan dan kenyataan bersatu padu dalam otaknya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya. Apa dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Deidara kemudian mendapat ide kecil. "Ah, mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah. Semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu mereka sedang keluar bersama Itachi dan Sasuke."

[Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salam paman dan bibi Kushina kepada mereka, ya! Juga untuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Terima kasih telah menjaga mereka.]

Deidara hanya mengangguk dan mematikan ponselnya. Ha—ah, helaan napas kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Sejak kapan dia berani berbohong dengan paman itu. Dengan cepat Deidara bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut sembari membawa_ laptop _yang sebelumnya sudah sempat ditutupnya. Dia harus memastikan semua ini.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke dan Itachi sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang cukup sepi. Tak ada kegiatan pasti. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang terus merangkak mendekat tak mau menjauh. Sasuke merasa keheningan ini tidak pantas jika terjadi sekarang. Dia berbalik dengan perlahan dan menatap kakaknya dengan lekat. "_Aniki_, sebenarnya apa yang _Aniki_ ketahui tentang masalah ini? Kenapa sepertinya _Aniki_ tahu banyak tentang masalah ini?" tanyanya sembari menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan flegmanya.

Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke hanya mampu menghela napas berat berkali-kali. "Aku juga kurang mengerti dengan masalah ini. Sepertinya cukup banyak orang yang terlibat dalam masalah ini bukan karena hal ini. Namun, karena kelompok itu memang mempunyai catatan kasus yang banyak. Menurut apa yang aku ketahui, ketua mereka sedang mengincar Naruto sebagai tanda balas dendam," ucap Itachi panjang lebar sembari sesekali memijat keningnya dengan pelan.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan lekat. Sepertinya ada hal yang belum diberitahukannya dan Sasuke tahu itu. Berapa lama mereka tinggal bersama. Seberapa dalam pula Sasuke mengenal sang kakaknya itu. "Aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Naruto. Setelah itu aku akan mendatangi Obito dan Shisui," ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ikut. Aku ingin melihat keadaannya juga."

Seandianya saja Itachi tahu jika Kabuto sudah ada di Konoha. Seandainya saja Itachi tahu bahwa keputusannya untuk ikut dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah keputusan yang sangat salah.

.

.

.

Obito menatap Shisui dengan kesal. Saat ini dia sedang menyandera sosok yang baru-baru ini membuatnya merasa konyol. Dia menyeringai lebar sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shisui. "Woah! Beruntung sekali kau bisa berlari sejauh itu setelah ditembak pembius oleh atasanku. Itu balasan karena kau selalu meremehkanku!" ucap Obito dengan kesal sembari menatap Shisui yang sedang terikat di sebuah kursi. Dia dalam keadaan yang sama dan masih baik-baik saja. Beruntung sang anjing yang pada saat itu mengejarnya tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan dirinya. Obito dan Shisui terus-terusan menatap satu sama lain sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan romantis mereka.

"Sudah selesai pacarannya?" tanya seorang sosok brambut hitam jabrik yang selalu memakai jaket yang mmenutupi sebagian wajah bagian bawahnya, Shino sang ketua. Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri Shisui. "Kau salah satu agensi Suna, bukan? Aku ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama. Setidaknya kita mengejar orang yang sam—"

"Kau salah, kami memang mengejar Kabuto. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kami pastikan. Apa benar Suigetsu anggota kelompok tersebut. Karena setauku, dia adalah sosok yang baru-baru saja bergabung," ucap Shisui sembari menyeringai tipis.

Shino menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dan mendekati Shisui. "Lalu soal Itachi? Apa benar dia yang telah menganiaya Naruto?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"HEEE? ITACHI? SERIUS?"

Shino dan Obito mulai berpikir bahwa agensi rahasia di hadapannya saat ini adalah agensi gadungan yang hanya numpang kepopuleran dan tampang. "Kamu terlalu idiot," ucap Shino datar sembari menjauhi Shisui yang masih memasang tampang tak percaya dan penasaran.

"Bi! Yang barusan serius? Serius Itachi yang menganiaya Na-Bi! Aku penasaran!"

"Berisik! Sudah idiot, berisik pula! Kamu sarapan apa setiap hari? Jangkrik?"

"Sialan! Kamu makannya ketela, ya? Makanya gak tinggi-tinggi! KASIAN!"

Dan terjadilah percakapan tidak senonoh antara pasangan kekasih jejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuubi tersenyum lega saat berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit tempat Naruto berada. Seharian ini dia hanya duduk di dalam pesawat dan kereta. Beruntung pesawat yang digunakannya berangkat tepat waktu. Sedikit lelah setelah perjalanan yang hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu istirahat tersebut. "Sas, kamu beli makanan di depan sama Pein, ya? Biar aku sama Nagato yang menemui Naruto," ucapnya sembari menarik Nagato. Sasori hanya mengangguk dan menatap Pein dengan datar.

Lagi-lagi Sasori sama si manusia paku.

Sasori menghela napas lelah dan pergi meninggalkan Pein begitu saja. "Loh? Sas, kamu pergi sendiri? Aku? Aku apa?" tanyanya tidak jelas sembari celingak-celinguk.

Sasori menaikkan keningnya tidak mengerti saat mendengar pertanyaan Pein, "Hah? Aku apa katanya? Dia apa? Ya mana aku tahu dia itu apa. Makhluk juga bukan," batin Sasori sembari terus berjalan meninggalkan Pein yang masih berdiri norak di sana. Sasori tersenyum tipis saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang. "Kira-kira kabarnya Deidara bagaimana, ya?"

.

.

.

Itachi mematung saat menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Dia tampak membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang beberapa tahun ini sudah tak ditemuinya. "Ka-kabuto?" ucapnya sembari menatap lekat sosok berambut putih yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Matanya beralih pada Naruto yang sedang terbaring di dekat Kabuto. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Itachi-_san_, sepertinya kau masih ingin berlanjut berakting di hadapanku."

Itachi mematung saat mendengar kata-kata barusan. Itu bukan suara Kabuto melainkan suara Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto yang membuka kedua matanya masih dalam keadaan berbaring dan menatap ke arahnya. "Ketua itu memang masih menginginkanku sampai saat ini. Bahkan dia rela untuk mendatangiku hanya untuk mengajakku meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi aku tak bisa pergi sebelum sosok yang telah membuatku sengsara yang berdampak dengan tertekannya kakaku tetap berada di kota ini. Benar begitu, Itachi-_san_?"

Itachi mematung di tempat. "A-apa maksudmu Naruto? apa kau bermimpi?"

"Ya, aku baru saja mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk. Mimpi yang membawaku ke kenyataan. Dimana aku menatap sosok yang sedang memukuliku tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun. Bahkan dia ingin membunuhku. Sosok yang sangat mirip denganmu. Atau mungkin sosok yang menganiaya diriku itu memang dirimu … Itachi-_san_?"

'BUK'

Semua minuman yang ada di tangan Kyuubi terjatuh bebas begitu saja. Matanya menatap _horror _pada Naruto dan Itachi. Rahangnya tampak mengeras menahan amarah yang ada. "APA MAKSUD PEMBICARAAN KALIAN BARUSAN, SIALAN?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya tak percaya saat melihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikannya. Dia beralih pada sosok di sebelah kakaknya yang hanya menatapnya dengan sedih. Sementara Itachi tak bergeming di tempat. Membiarkan teriakan-teriakan tak percaya menelusup masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Dan kini … semuanya sudah menuju sesuatu yang semakin jelas dengan seribu mozaik yang bertabur tak berbentuk.

_**To be Continued**_

Maaf update-nya terlalu lama. Mungkin sudah banyak yang bosan dan meninggalkan cerita ini, heheh. Maaf sekali lagi Karena author sedang berada di masa yang sulit untuk berpikir. Bahkan mungkin ada yang sudah lupa, hehe. Dan apabila masih ada yang membaca cerita ini, author sangat bersyukur dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Maaf author akan berusaha untuk membalas semua review yang ada di chapter selanjutnya atau mungkin melalui PM. Terima kasih banyak.

**Mind to Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter**_** 10: **_**Ray**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Freak, and So on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

Tak semua ingatan merangkum sebuah cerita bahagia yang indah dan membawa seribu harapan. Sebagian ingatan bahkan sangat menyakitkan dan sangat ingin untuk dilupakan. Ketika rangkuman kehidupan yang penuh dengan ingatan disatukan … maka di saat itulah kepingan cerita yang sudah lama tak ingin diingat akan terpental di jalan. Terseok-seok mencoba kembali ke dalam buku kehidupan. Namun Sang Pemilik hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya mengatakan "Jangan mendekat" dengan guratan kesakitan. Tak semuanya kepingan cerita yang begitu berat dan menyedihkan terdengar menyakitkan.

Ribuan orang berlomba-lomba mengukir kehidupan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Rasa sakit dan perih ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Dianggap tak ada dan bahkan tak pernah tercipta dalam buku kehidupan. Namun, ada satu yang dapat menerima semua keburukan dalam rangkuman kehidupan.

Kesabaran.

Hanya itu yang dapat menerimanya. Bahkan cinta kadang tak mampu menerima kenyataan dengan sabar.

_**I Can't Take It Anymore!**_

.

.

Rasa tegang melanda ruangan bernuansa putih dengan aroma obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat. Asabat tercekat tak mampu mengungkap. Hembusan angin ditolak dengan tebalnya rasa marah dan kecewa. Cahaya ruangan pun tak mampu menyaingi terangnya raut kemarahan yang tampak pada wajah Kyuubi. Seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai kakak ini nampaknya begitu marah dan kesal terhadap orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tak tahu lagi yang mana kawan dan lawan. Semuanya telah menipu dari dalam.

Air mata yang membendung masih sanggup terbendung. Menahan semua perasaan sakit yang tak pernah memiliki ujung. Sarafnya terasa begitu kaku dan kejang. Antara ingin berteriak dan menangis dalam diam. Orang terdekat merupakan penghianat dalam persahabatan. Darah daging menjadi penipu dalam tautan darah yang bahkan sudah mengeras dari kekentalannya. Rasa sakit yang ada tak cukup untuk melukiskan semuanya. Terlalu sakit dan terlalu pahit. Kopi pun hanya sebatas dasar penyerta

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Mata itu tampak begitu redup dan kelam. Kekurangan cahaya yang seharusnya selalu menyertainya setiap kali dia tersenyum. "Sudah cukup semua ini. Tidakkah kalian merasa ini sudah keterlaluan? Ini sudah kelewatan. Kalaupun ingin putar balik … semua ini terlalu jauh. Sangat jauh dari cerita yang kuharapkan. Aku berdiri di sini sebagai seorang kakak sekaligus teman yang telah dibohongi. Tidakkah kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?"

"Kyuu—"

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku ingin menyelesaikan kata-kataku saat ini juga. Aku berusaha sejauh ini untuk melindungi orang yang ternyata sudah tahu semuanya. Aku jatuh dan bangun demi orang itu. Namun apa yang kudapat? Kenyataan yang terlalu pahit. Mungkin karena terlalu lama disimpan."

"K-Kyuu-_nii_, Naru melakukan ini de—"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanku, bukan? Lihatlah aku, aku benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Aku tetap tegar dan masih bisa tersenyum, bukan?" Kyuubi tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya menyipit. "Aku sangat bahagia masih bisa menerima ini semua dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Yah, sesungguhnya aku berharap aku menerimanya dalam keadaan pingsan, lupa ingatan, atau mati mungkin."

"Kyuu-_nii_, Naru mohon hen—"

"Naru, sejak kapan kau berani memotong pembicaraan kakakmu? Bukankah Ayah tak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti itu? Biarkan aku mengatakan hal ini. Setidaknya … hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." Kyuubi tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati ranjang Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Jangan pernah membantah omongan Ayah, Naru. Kau harus jadi anak yang baik dan penurut."

Naruto menitikkan air matanya di bahu Kyuubi. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuubi seperti ini. Mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya dengan nada yang bergetar. Menahan rasa marah dan tangisnya. Ayahnya selalu memberitahunya bahwa seorang pria tidak boleh melepas amarah dan air mata yang buruk. Air mata hanya untuk sesuatu yang bahagia. Naruto tahu semua ini karena dirinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa semuanya akan seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu kakaknya akan menjadi setertekan ini. "Na-naru minta maaf, Kyuu-_nii_."

Kabuto dan Itachi hanya mampu terdiam di tempat. Semua kejadian masa lalu dan masa sekarang terus berputar di kepalanya. Seharusnya masalah itu dilupakan begitu saja dan bukan menjadi berkelanjutan seperti ini. Kabuto tahu semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Itachi tahu semua kebohongan yang dilakukannya menjadi akar dari ini semua. Namun semuanya telah terjadi diluar kendali dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Mungkin sakit hati Kyuubi tak akan pernah terobati lagi. Mungkin tak ada satupun orang yang mampu mengobati rasa kecewa itu. Baik itu Naruto maupun Itachi. Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Kyuubi. "Kyuu? Kau mendengarku? Aku minta maaf telah melakukan ini semua," ucap Itachi sembari emncoba menarik lengan Kyuubi yang melingkari leher Naruto.

'PLAK'

"Aku tak pernah mengenalmu dan aku tidak mau mengenalmu. Sampai kapanpun." Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan datar. Itachi hanya mampu membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata dingin itu meluncur dari mulut Kyuubi. "Kumohon pergi dan tinggalkan kami," ucap Kyuubi membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku tidak butuh tatapan itu. Aku bukan orang yang ingin dikasihani. Kalian boleh pergi dari sini."

"Kyuu, kau harus menenangkan dirimu terlebih dulu." Nagato mencoba angkat bicara dan melirik ke arah Pein yang ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sangat tertekan sampai berbuat seperti ini. Kami temanmu, Kyuu. Kau bisa mencurahkan semua rasa sakitmu kepada kami."

"Bukankah aku sudah mencurahkan semuanya tadi. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf tapi sepertinya aku tidak pandai berbohong seperti beberapa orang yang ada di sini. Aku tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Sebaiknya kalian pulang, terima kasih telah menemaniku seharian ini." Kyuubi kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto hanya mampu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapn sedih. Sejak kapan seorang Kyuubi mampu mengusir orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Jalas ini bukan Kyuubi yang dikenalnya.

'BUK'

Semua mata tercekat saat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Sasuke memukul kakaknya hingga tersungkur di lantai. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Itachi. "Apa yang kaulakukan selama ini hanya sandiwara busukmu, hah? Aku mau lihat bagimana sandiwara yang kaulakukan saat ini. Apa berhasil? Apa benar saat ini kau sedih? Kalau memang kau bersedih maka itu memang hal yang paling cocok untukmu. Bangun sialan! Kaupikir pukulan tadi cukup untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Kalau dihitung berdasarkan logika … hanya ketika kau mati semuanya akan terasa cukup."

'DEG'

Itachi membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Mungkin memang benar dia harus mati terlebih dahulu. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut kanan bibirnya. Dia bangkit dari tersungkurnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. "Maafkan _Aniki_, Sasuke," hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

'BUK'

Itachi membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke menarik Kyuubi dan memukulnya dengan kuat. "Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang kaulakukan? Hentikan, bodoh!"

"Kaupikir cuma kau yang menderita di sini! Aku dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkanmu! Aku tahu bukan siapa-siapa di keluarga ini, tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, sialan!"

Kyuubi hanya mendesis pelan saat Sasuke memukul wajahnya berkali-kali. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut segera turun dari ranjangnya dan memisahkan mereka berdua. "Hentikan _Nii_-_san_! Sasuke! Apa-apaan kalian ini?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan?" teriak Kyuubi dan Sasuke bersamaan. "Kautahu betapa hancurnya perasaanku mendengar cerita konyol tadi, hah? Anak kecil umur berapa yang menganggap sandiwara seperti itu hanya hal sepele? Bahkan anak umur lima tahun saja menangis nyaring ketika dibohongi orang yang mereka sayang. Bagaimana denganku? Selama ini ada orang yang mengajariku untuk selalu berkata jujur dan tidak boleh berbohong? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku? Dan kau! Jangan pernah berpikir hanya kau yang menderita di sini, dasar rubah sialan!"

"Apa kaubilang pantat ayam?"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Deidara menatap ketiga orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Untuk apa kalian ke mari? Di rumah ini hanya ada aku seorang," ucapnya sembari membuka pintu rumah itu lebih lebar agar ketiga orang itu bisa masuk ke dalam. Deidara mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada dan menatap ketiga orang itu dengan lekat. "Ada apa?"

"Keadaan di rumah sakit menjadi kacau karena kedatangan Kyuubi. Kami minta saat dia kembali ke rumah, jangan biarkan dia keluar untuk sementara waktu. Karena, kami tidak ingin hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi," ucap Shisui sembari membuka minuman kaleng yang memang selalu ada di atas meja. Dia menatap Deidara dengan lekat. "Semua masalah sudah terbongkar. Kabuto juga tidak akan kami lepaskan. Dia mengatakan akan membantu kepolisian dalam urusan forensik. Namun ada satu masalah yang kembali tercipta."

"Apa itu?"

"Kyuubi menjadi galak kembali," ucap Obito menjawab perkataan Deidara. Dia menatap Deidara yang sedang menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan lekat. "Dia menjadi Kyuubi yang dulu. Kyuubi yang galak dan tak punya rasa kasihan."

"Dia memang sudah galak semenjak masih dalam perut, bodoh," batin Deidara tertawa miris. Dia menatap Obito dengan pandangan kasihan. "Kyuubi galak bukan sesuatu yang langka. Dari dulu dia memang sudah galak. Lalu apa masalahnya denganku?"

"Ck, bantulah dia untuk menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa, bodoh." Shino mulai keluar dari karakternya yang sesungguhnya karena kesal dengan tanggapan Deidara yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh? Dasar mata empat sialan! Mau bagaimanapun juga, Kyuubi hanya memiliki satu pemati."

"Siapa?"

"Itachi."

"Yaelah, Itachi malah cuma diam saja tadi di rumah sakit. Gara-gara Kyuubi bilang kalau dia tidak pernah kenal dengan Itachi, Itachi jadi gak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apanya yang pemati. Api kali pemati," ucap Shisui dengan nada sarkastis. Dia menatap Deidara dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Se-serius? Kyuubi bilang begitu? Di-dia bilang tidak pernah kenal Itachi? Wah, bahaya. Bisa-bisa cinta mereka tidak bisa bersatu," ucap Deidara tidak jelas sehingga membuat Shisui ingin memotong lidah Deidara saat itu juga.

Keheningan melanda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Deidara bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Mereka itu masih kekanak-kanakan. Jika tidak ada yang mengerasi maka akan seperti itu selamanya." Dengan segera Deidara pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Deidara menatap keempat orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan lekat dan kesal. Keempat orang itu tampak babak belur satu sama lainnya. Helaan napas lelah keluar dari bibir Deidara. "Kalian tahu sebelum berangkat ke sini siapa yang meneleponku?"

"Mana kutahu," jawab Kyuub ketus. Matanya menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membersihkan darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya menggunakan tisu.

'BLETAK'

"Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina akan segera pulang. Apa yang akan kukatakan dengan mereka jika mereka melihat kalian seperti ini, hah?"

"Bilang saja ini semua salah Si Pantat Ayam itu. Dia yang memulainya. Dasar pendramatisir," ucap Kyuubi sembari menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. "Na-Naru! Kamu ngapain duduk di sebelahnya? Sini duduk sama _Nii-san_ saja."

"Kyuu, jangan selalu menyalahkan Sasuke. Lagipula yang bersifat dramatisisr tadi kan kau duluan." Itachi mencoba membela Sasuke sebagai adiknya.

"Heh, kamu diam ya! Kamu masih punya utang sama aku, dasar penipu."

Itachi pundung.

"_Nii-san_, Naru minta maaf. Tapi Naru mau duduk dengan Sasuke," ucap Naruto sembari menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan.

"Tidakkah kalian menganggapku di sini? Yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini memanglah Sasuke dan Itachi. Tapi kalian tahu siapa yang akan disuruh bertanggung jawab jika sudah seperti ini. Ujung-ujungnya akan ke aku juga, sialan! Jadi bersikaplah baik untukk sementara dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku sudah bosan melihat perkelahian kalian saat aku sampai di ruangan yang berantakan ini. Kalian tahu berapa banyak ganti rugi yang kukeluarkan untuk mengganti semua kerusakan di dalam kamar ini, hah? Aku bisa miskin hanya karena kelakuan kalian." Deidara memegang dompetnya dengan erat. Ingin rasanya dia menamparkan dompet itu ke keempat kepala orang di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi ini semua bukan salahku. Salahkan para pembohong yang ada di sa—"

'BUK' 'BUK' 'BUK' 'BUK'

Tercapai juga keinginan Deidara untuk menampar keempat kepala orang di hadapannya menggunakan dompet tebalnya yang sekarang telah menipis. Dia menghela napas lelah dan memijat keningnya dengan pelan. "Aku bersumpah demi Dewa Jashin. Aku tidak akan mau memiliki anak seperti kalian," ucapnya sembari menatap lekat ke arah Kyuubi. "Terutama anak nakal sepertimu."

"Ke-kenapa hanya aku? Naruto juga waktu kecil sama sepertiku. Sering manjat pohon. Kalau Si Ayam dan Keriput aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dulunya mereka anak gadis yang tidak mau bermain kotor-kotor sepertiku dan Nar—"

"Hei-hei! Lihat siapa yang berbicara! Kemaren yang disuruh membersihkan wc tidak mau itu siapa, hah?" Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengejek. Persoalan yang sebelumnya terjadi tampak dilupakan begitu saja.

"Aku kan harus berangkat sekolah saat itu."

"Hoo, sekolah mana yang memasang jadwal jam masuk jam delapan malam, hah?"

"Itu sekolahku, hari itu kan ada kegiatan di luar. Ke-kenapa kau repot sekali sih, Keriput?"

"Ya jelas repot. Karena tidak ada yang bersihkan, jadinya aku yang bersihkan!"

"Sudah diam! Ya Tuhan, kalian ini anak siapa sebenarnya. Yang seharusnya kalian pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara kalian membicarakan semua ini dengan kedua orang tua kalian. Jika kalian tidak mau bekerja sama, aku akan kembali ke apartemenku yang lama dan melakukan hal yang paling barbahaya."

"A-apaan?"

"Berpura-pura tidak mengenali kalian dan membiarkan kalian dipasung selama ratusan tahun oleh orang tua kalian."

"De-Dei! Bukankah kita teman kerja? Kita mencari mangsa bersama-sama, bukan? Kenapa kau mau maninggalkan kami? Kau kejam, Dei." Kyuubi memanyunkan bibirnya tanda sedang ngambek dengan Deidara. Sebenarnya dia tahu hanya Deidara satu-satunya orang yang mampu membantu mereka untuk menjelaskan ini semua.

"Dan kau Itachi, seharusnya sebagai yang tertua kau bisa mengendalikan mereka. Kau ini dewasa tapi sifatnya melebihi anak tk. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian ini? Aku tahu masalah yang kalian hadapi barusan itu terlalu menyakitkan dan mendadak. Tapi, setidaknya kalian bisa mengendalikan emosi kalian. Aku hidup sebatang kara, aku tidak mempunyai adik ataupun kakak. Tapi, aku masih bisa mengerti kelakuan kalian. Lalu, kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengerti satu sama lain? Gengsi?"

Semuanya terdiam saat Deidara mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sepertinya memang mencerminkan sifat mereka. Bahkan Itachi sendiri tampak terdiam dan merenungkan kesalahannya. Suasana tampak tegang saat ponsel milik Deidara berbunyi. "Halo?"

[Dei, Paman dan Bibi akan pulang bulan depan sepertinya. Jadi paman minta kamu untuk tetap menjaga mereka, ya? Sepertinya bisnis kami harus diperpanjang. Tolong jangan biarkan mereka melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Pukul saja mereka dengan dompet jika mereka melakukan hal buruk. Paman tutup dulu.]

"Sudah kulakukan," batin Deidara sembari menutup ponselnya. Deidara menatap mereka berempat dengan lelah. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, Naruto tampaknya sudah terlalu lelah," ucap Deidara sembari mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk menggendong Naruto ke dalam mobil. Ternyata sedari tadi Naruto sedang tidur di pelukan Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang menyetir," ucap Kyuubi yang ditanggapi Deidara dengan gelengan cepat. Sama saja mencari mati menyuruh Kyuubi menyetir dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kalian beruntung masih memiliki waktu sebulan untuk menyembuhkan diri kalian."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuubi tidak mengerti.

"Orang tua kalian akan pulang sebulan lagi. Jadi kalian masih bisa mengadakan penyembuhan diri total. Semoga saja pekerjaan mereka bisa lebih lama lagi."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Deidara menatap Itachi dengan senyuman tipis. Saat ini Itachi sedang membantu Kyuubi untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Beruntung Deidara dapat membujuk mereka untuk memaafkan satu sama lain. Meskipun masih sempat ada pertengkaran mulut antara Kyuubi dan Itachi. Begitu juga Naruto yang aslinya masih menaruh dendam dengan Itachi. Namun Deidara masih dapat meyakinkan mereka bahwa semua yang terjadi tidak mungkin merusak tali persaudaraan mereka.

Dengan sedikit kata-kata bijak akhirnya mereka mau untuk memaafkan satu sama lain. Sasori sendiri saat ini sedang sibuk mengurusi masalah Kabuto dan kawan-kawan. Deidara menghela napas lelah saat melihat Sasuke memeluk Naruto dalam keadaan tertidur pulas. Deidara berjalan perlahan menuju Itachi yang sedang berdiri di dekat dapur. "Itachi aku mau kelu—"

Deidara mematung di tempat melihat adegan yang ada di hadapannya. "Hasrat yang saling tersalurkan," batin Deidara miris sembari meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang asik berciuman. Tentu saja Kyuubi dan Itachi. Miris rasanya melihat adegan yang dia sendiri belum pernah lakukan. "Aku bilang sama Sasuke saja," ucap Deidara pelan sembari menaiki tangga dengan lunglai.

Dan?

Deidara kembali memutar arah saat melihat Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan Naruto. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sedang tidur nyenyak. Sepertinya dia sedang diacuhkan. Dengan langkah malas Deidara menuju pintu depan dan membukanya dengan perlahan. "Sasori?"

"Hai, urusanku sudah selesai. Boleh aku beristirahat di sini?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Deidara yang sedang malas bertengkar dan membahas masalah pembiusan tadi pagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. "Ada apa denganmu, Dei? Pasti lelah mengurusi keempat anak elang itu, ya? Bagaimana jika beristirahat denganku?"

Ingatan Deiadara beralih ke adegan Itachi dan Kyuubi lalu Sasuke dan Naruto. Deidara mematung di tempat. "_No_! Aku tidak mau berciuman denganmu!"

HAH?

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan bingung. "A-apa maksudmu, Dei? Ka-kau kenapa, Dei?"

'trrt trrt trrt'

Deidara terdiam dan segera mengambil ponselnya.

[Bisnis dibatalkan. Senangnya dapat bertemu anak-anakku lagi~ saat ini paman dan bibi di bandara, sebentar lagi pesawan akan _take off_. Maaf cuma bisa sms. Mungkin besok paman dan bibi sudah sampai di Tokyo. Jangan lupa kabari anak-anak, ya?]

Deidara mematung di tempat.

"A-ada apa, Dei?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Ga-gawat, orang tua mereka akan segera sampai di Tokyo."

"Hah?"

Deidara segera berlari ke dalam meninggalkan Sasori yang masih saja memasang tampang bingung.

'BRAK'

"Maaf mengganggu adegan kalian. Ta-tapi ini lebih penting!"

"A-ada apa?" tanya Itachi setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi.

"Bisnis dibatalkan. Pa-paman dan Bibi akan sampai di Tokyo besok."

"APAAAA?"

_**To be Continued**_

Haaaaai! Maaf baru muncul ya. Terima kasih para reader dan reviewer sebelumnya. Maaf fic ini seperti terlantarkan beberapa bulan ini. saya akan kembali melanjutkannya. Tenang aja kok, sebentar lagi juga tamat, heheh.

Reader: Ga peduli!

Ha—ah, iya iya saya minfa maaf. Gomen ne (-/\-) baru bisa update sekarang. Maafkan kekhilafan saya ya. Semoga tidak ada yang keberatan untuk menerima maaf saja, heheh. Tadi mama sempet nanya apa ga cape seharian di depan komputer ngetik-ngetik fanfic begitu. Bagaimana bisa cape sih kalo bisa dapat pembaca dan kritikan trus pujian dari review, apalagi semangatnya. Semua yang melelahkan pasti ada balasannya. Seneng banget bukan ketika kita buka _**legacy story stats **_dan ternyata ada yang tetep ngebaca cerita kita. Pasti seneng banget kan? Heheh nah begitulah perasaan ketika sudah terbayarkan. Ja naaaa~

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
